Star Wars: Truth Behind Lies
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: I don’t own Star Wars in any shape or form This is an AU fic of the Star Wars Universe and my first one so bare with me. What IF Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced went crashing into Yavin 4 instead of regaining control like in the movie? What IF he was at th
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own Star Wars in any shape or form) This is an AU fic of the Star Wars Universe and my first one so bare with me. What IF Darth Vader's TIE Advanced went crashing into Yavin 4 instead of regaining control like in the movie? What IF he was at the mercy of the Rebels and his son who doesn't know what Vader knows (through the force) that Luke is his son. With his cybernetic limbs disabled with the exception of his respirator the Rebels must decide to do with the Dark Lord of the Sith. Will Vader reveal the truth to Luke or will Vader be dead before then? Not even I know as I make this stuff up as I go along.

Chapter 1-Unlikely meeting

The TIE Advanced was spinning out of control at incredible speed as it was headed straight for Yavin 4. The same Yavin 4 that the Death Star was supposed to destroy, but instead out of irony or the will of the Force the Death Star itself was destroyed by a single fighter. A young boy who was Force strong, a young boy who had been trained in the ways of the Jedi, a boy that was his son. Vader didn't know how he knew the Rebel fighter was his son he just knew the moment the boy tapped in the force with the strength of an intense Supernova. It had felt similar to him when he had used the Force under the guidance of Obi-wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple on Corusant. As the Sith Lords ship pierced the atmosphere the Sith Lord in question knew he was going to get answers. He was going to find out about his son, why Obi-wan hid his son from him, and why his son did not seek him out sooner. 'Does he even know about his father? What does he know? What did Obi-wan tell him' thought Vader right before the TIE Advance crashed like a meteor near the Rebel base before the Sith Lords mind went blank.

Vader stirred awake from his slumber as his internal helmet sensors activated allowing him to see what was beyond the metal mask. That same mask that made so many people cringe in fear at his presence as he would walk the halls of his flag ship the _Executor _or on a planets surface to conduct business of some sort. "I think he awake. Get those blaster ready," said a voice that no doubt belonged to a Rebel soldier as the sounds of pistols and blasters were being raised at him.

Vader tried to move his arms or legs, but an internal diagnostic scan in his helmet said they had been disable by removing a few key components from each of them. In fact Vader discovered the only thing electronically working was his respirator that aloud him to breathe without his lungs and his vocoder that aloud him to speak his terrifying voice. "Who is in charge?" said Vader calmly sensing through the Force that they would not attack him unless given an order.

(A/N: In case you're wondering Vader is on a vertical table with restraints. Just so you know.)

"I am Lord Vader," said a tall woman in white like robes and gown with brown hair and piercing eyes of that of a leader.

"You are the former Senator Mon Mothma," said Vader recognizing her instantly since he had seen her multiple times before the Imperial Senate before and after the Empire was born.

"And YOU...are the infamous Darth Vader and Dark Lord of the Sith, who very soon will be tried before a Rebel council where you will judged for your crimes against the galaxy. Do you understand?" said Mon Mothma as to ensure that Vader was at least competent to stand trial for his crimes that he had committed throughout the galaxy.

"Trial? Come on Mon Mothma lets just shoot him now and kill him. What's the point of a trial when he's going to be convicted outright," said a Rebel soldier as he aimed his blaster at Vader and fired at the Sith Lord only for Vader to move his head slightly to miss being shot.

Needless to say Mon Mothma as were the others surprised that Vader dodged such a close range attack with a slight movement of the head. "I am fully aware of the 'crimes' I committed as you well put it Mon Mothma however, you and I know the outcome of such a trial. However, you can make it up to me by telling me the name of the Rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star," said Vader who smiled behind his mask as he wanted to learn if what he suspected was true.

"Why do you want to know?" said Mon Mothma who frowned noticeably as did several other Rebel officers and soldiers too.

"I want to thank him. I never liked that battle station and he has unknowingly done me a personal favor. I would also like to meet him since both of us had a former acquaintance on the Death Star," said Vader seeing several surprised expressions on the Rebel soldiers faces.

"I let you meet him so you can ask him yourself. As for right now Lord Vader I suggest you rest and regain some of your lost strength since the crash you were in could kill a man much less a Sith Lord," said Mon Mothma as she left with some of the soldiers and officers by her side.

(Sometime later)

Luke was a young man who thought he couldn't be surprised anymore after all that he had seen within just a few days. First meeting a Jedi Knight named Obi-wan who turned out to be old Ben the hermit on Tatoonie. Second came seeing that same old hermit and Jedi Knight be struck down by the legendary and terrifying Darth Vader in an instant. Third was then blowing up the Death Star right before it was supposed to destroy Yavin 4 with its super laser weapon. But now here was the fourth and possibly the most mix filled emotional thing he had ever experienced. Darth Vader had been captured from his now crashed TIE Advanced and was now asking to see him. 'Why would he want to see me? Does it have something to do with old Ben?' thought Luke and at that moment Luke felt angry at Vader for killing Ben and for what the Sith Lord had done to his friends as he was about to enter the room that held the Sith Lord.

Vader sensed Luke coming almost instantly through the Force and made his heart swell knowing that his son was that powerful in the Force yet so unaware of it. It gave the Sith Lord something he had not felt for nearly two decades as the Emperors Enforcer. 'He is strong like me at that age yet he is as pure as his mother,' thought Vader and it was then that Vader's anger soared at the remembrance that his wife was dead while unaware he was masking Luke's anger at the same time.

Luke entered the room and stared at the towering and restrained black armored monster that was Darth Vader as the sound of his respirator filling the room. "So...what does the great and powerful Darth Vader want with me?" said Luke as the Jedi in training and Sith Lord finally saw each fully for the first time.

Vader could only stare at Luke at the moment as he couldn't believe how much his son looked like him at that age when his body was once all flesh and living tissue. It was then that Vader decided to speak before the boy got suspicious and hoped he could get some valuable information about Luke's past at the same time. "I just wanted to see you and tell you did me a great service in destroying the Death Star," said Vader as he saw that his son had the same blue eyes he had.

"Is that all?" said Luke calmly though he was honestly a little worried Vader might pull something on him with the Force and subconsciously checked to see if his Lightsaber was still at his hip.

Vader noticed this and decided to use this to his advantage about knowing more about the boy. "That...and I wanted to know your name, but from the looks of that all too familiar weapon of a Lightsaber I would say you are the son of a very powerful Jedi," said Vader.

"My father was a Jedi. A Jedi you betrayed and murdered according to Obi-wan," said Luke angrily with a face to match his voice as he slowly approached the bound Sith Lord.

Vader found Luke's words very disturbing because they were both untrue and told by Obi-wan, yet he would not get angry because he knew it was not the place or the time. However, he still had to be sure Luke was his son Force or no Force. "I have killed many Jedi and many fathers' young one so you will have to give me a name. Preferably yours and your father's if I am to know, which one of the Jedi I killed that was your father," said Vader tilting his head only slightly as to form a curious type expression on his face to make him seem interested and to bait the child into revealing what he knew.

"Skywalker. His name was Anakin Skywalker and I am his son...Luke Skywalker," said Luke as his hair now covered his eyes so not even Vader could see them though the Sith Lord assumed they were full of sadness and rage.

However, Vader was not concerned at the moment about his son's feeling towards him about his father because he was Luke's father and the boy didn't know it. However, he could use this to his advantage...in time of course, but for now he needed to play his role in this charade down to the exact word. "Ah...THAT Jedi Knight. I remember him all too well young Skywalker. That is a name I have not heard for a looong time. Now that look at you more carefully I can tell you and him are so very much...alike," said Vader seeing Luke slowly raise his head to now see Vader's mask in the well lit room.

"What do you mean?" said Luke who didn't know why he asked the question, but just ignored that he even said it.

"Your current stance, strength in the Force, and appearance are all spitting images of him and I can tell by these things that you are you're father's son," said Vader as he sensed through the Force his words gave Luke some form of confidence in himself, but then turned to anger at the Sith Lord.

"It's a shame I never got to know him...because of YOU!" said Luke angrily as he took his father's Lightsaber and ignited it and placed the blade inches from Vader's neck.

Vader however, remained calm during the whole moment of silence that took place after that as he stared into Luke's eyes filled with pain. "Now why would you say a thing like that young Skywalker?" said Vader in a curious voice.

"Because Obi-wan said you killed him. That you betrayed and murdered him," said Luke angrily with hints of sadness in his voice.

It was Vader's turn to feel angry now as he realized that Obi-wan had lied to his son about his father even though it was partially true from Obi-wan's own point of view. However, there were always two sides to every story...just as there were two sides two the Force. "Is that what he told you? Well then we will have to set the record straight then won't we," said Vader who muffled his anger rather well despite it echoing through the Force for even Luke to pick up.

"What do you mean?" said Luke is curiosity getting the better of him and he disengaged his Lightsaber.

"What I mean young Skywalker that just as there are two sides of the Force there are two sides to every story and point of view. You heard Obi-wan's story of events and now you will hear mine," said Vader with a smile behind the metal mask that was the symbol of horror.

"I don't want to hear it because it would be nothing, but darkness and lies," said Luke as he turned around and started to leave.

"What if I told you about your father, your mother, and about myself before our falling out all those years ago? Would you listen? I doubt Obi-wan told you everything young one and I can tell through the Force you are curious as to what I have to say no matter how hard you try to hide from me," said Darth Vader who was right when he said Luke was curious as to what he had to say.

"I assume there is a catch to what you are going to tell me about my family?" said Luke knowing nothing was given without an exchange of sorts.

"Indeed. You will tell me yourself and how you were brought up, where you lived, and who you lived with?" said Vader knowing it was an equal trade of information.

"Fine, but you go first since it was your deal after all," said Luke as he pulled up a chair and sat down waiting to hear the story of his family from the mouth of Darth Vader.

"Not right now young Skywalker as we are about to be interrupted," said Darth Vader calmly though the Sith Lord was in truth mildly disappointed that they were about to be interrupted by some unwelcome guests.

Leia Organa was the Princess of the late planet Aldereaan that had been destroyed by the Death Star and though she mourned for her planet she found herself quite happy at the moment. The man if he could be called that, who held her while it was destroyed before her eye's was now bound and defenseless in front of her as she entered the room with Han Solo and the Wookie Chewbacca by her side. "Hello Lord Vader I trust your finding your prison like accommodations most comfortable," said Leia with every word filled with sarcastic venom in each letter.

"Remember Princess Organa I am not dead yet and until I am I suggest you be careful what words you have come out of your mouth," said Vader threateningly.

"Big talk coming from a guy whose bound and can't move his limbs after some well placed tinkering by myself and Chewie here," said Han as he walked up to Darth Vader all confident like as if seeing Darth Vader up close wasn't such a big deal.

"Just I do not need kill any of you in this room and if you could even comprehend what I can do you would be so smug right now," said Vader as several objects in the room began to break as the room began to quake slightly.

It was only then that Han backed off realizing that Vader was a man and monster of his word when it came to threats that involve taking life. "Why are you guys here? We were actually about to have a nice conversation involving my family and what my father was like?" said Luke getting surprised looks from everyone.

"HE is going to tell you about your old man? Come on kid you can't trust what this guy says he'll make it out to be that it was the Jedi's fault and that old man of teacher you had was responsible for everything that happened back in his time," said Han and Chewbacca gave a snarl in agreement.

"You couldn't be more closer to the truth then you know smuggler as that is exactly what happened all those years ago when I was once a Jedi Knight and the Empire was still the Republic," said Vader getting everyone's attention while Han just smirked knowing he was right.

"Told ya kid," said Han as he left the room with Chewbacca and Leia behind him not knowing that certain newly repaired astromech droid that went by R2D2 had entered and was in a shadowy corner listening to the conversation.

"If that is your side of the story then I don't want to hear it Vader and the deals off," said Luke as he got up from his chair and was about to leave when suddenly the door's open and close mechanism malfunctioned causing the door to shut locking them in the room.

"You...will...listen," said Vader who was through with interruptions and playing games as he was going to tell his son the truth whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Luke turned around a drew his Lightsaber, but found that as he tried to grab it from his hip he found it was no longer there, but floating in the air in-between him and Vader. "All right you got something to say then come out and say it," said Luke who felt more then intimidated by the Sith Lords tactics of persuasion of getting down to business.

Darth Vader smiled under his mask only to realize he couldn't tell his son that he was his father out of fear of the repercussions it could unleash on the boy much less the Rebels he had befriended. What's more if the Emperor discovered he had a son he may be ordered to kill his own offspring. The only logical thing he could do now was slightly...alter the story just enough to explain everything from his point of view and not have it be a lie like Obi-wan had done with Luke from the dead Jedi's point of view. "Very well. I met your father during our days training in the Jedi Temple on Corusant when we were both very young, strong, and optimistically foolish. We were like rivals to each other and always wanted to beat the other at what we did whether it was dueling, piloting, or mechanics. We were both trained under Obi-wan during our time together since your father and me were so very close...like brothers...like family. It was then one day 10 years into our training together with Obi-wan that we saw something or rather someone that took our rivalry to the next level and caused our brotherhood to start breaking," said Vader as he remembered that day all to well.

"Who was it?" said Luke though he had a feeling he knew who it was, but was too afraid to say it.

"Your mother young Skywalker. Both myself and your father had fallen in love with your mother...Padme the Queen of Naboo," said Vader who behind his mask closed his eyes and let his anger silently creep though his body through the Force as secretly began fixing his disable cybernetic limbs in his body so when the time came he could move.

(A/N: How do you like it? I still have a dry spell, but I'm slowly getting my bearings, but I will update when I can. Just review and it will go faster.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Conspiracy

(A/N: Just so everyone knows the reason Vader is describing himself as two people is because he doesn't want Luke to know he is his father.)

"My mother?" said Luke disbelieving what he was hearing as it seemed to overwhelm him and even though he didn't want to believe it something told him it was the truth.

"Yes. She was the most beautiful women that I will have ever known and loved as I'm sure it was for your father. Going against the council and our master we did everything in our power to win her heart young Skywalker and even though it was forbidden for us to love another we didn't care. However, much to my dismay it was your father that one her heart and not mine, but that did not mean I would not continue to stop loving her like a goddess regardless of what anyone told me," said Vader as he remembered his days as Anakin Skywalker and the wedding right before the Clone Wars.

"I take it from here you and my father start to drift?" said Luke feeling there was more to this then Vader was letting on, but he ignored it since the Sith Lords words had felt quite surprisingly truthful.

"Yes. But before I continue you must tell me about yourself as per our agreement...young Skywalker," said Vader who had almost said son had he not stopped himself before it was too late.

"All right. Fair is fair I guess since you've been honest with me so far so I must do the same. I was raise by my uncle Owen and Aunt Beru on Tatooine about 5 miles South of Anchorhead before your Stormtroopers came and wiped out the place looking for the droids that held the plans for that Death Star I blew up," said Luke calmly.

"Yes I know about there deaths young Skywalker and I suppose you should be now thanking me because I killed those Stormtroopers for disobeying orders. I told them to find the droids, but I never ordered them to kill their owners," said Vader as he clearly remembered killing the Stormtroopers in a very painful manner when he heard who the owners of the moisture farm were.

"Well...I guess I can give you thanks for that though I can't forgive you for killing Obi-wan and killing all the other Jedi that brought Peace and Justice throughout the galaxy," said Luke who Vader sensed had some anger radiating from him at the mention of Obi-wan.

"Well then you have to hear what happens during the time of the Clone Wars and then you will understand the conspiracy that happened shortly after," said Vader getting Luke's full attention.

"What conspiracy?" said Luke who was finding that things were not as he expected them to be.

"Another time perhaps for I have become tired and I must go into meditation till I have recovered what strength is in my body that is still flesh," said Vader who raised the door behind him to let Luke out of the room.

"All right. But tomorrow I want to know more about this Vader and I want the WHOLE truth because even though I can tell your not lying. I also have this feeling that your still hiding something from me," said Luke as he walked out of the room without another word.

Vader was surprised that Luke could still sense he was hiding something from the young man that was his son. 'He is strong indeed,' thought Vader as he went into mediation and make contact with the 501st to attack the Rebel base to free him.

Meanwhile R2D2 was taking all this in and realized his former master from the Clone Wars and his current master were related to the term of father and son. It was then he found himself at a conflict of interest in serving both masters without betraying either. It was a logic paradox that threatened to destroy his logic circuits if he did anything to help one or the other. R2D2 decided he should discuss this with C3PO as a possible protocol scenario involving two opposing master's under one roof. Worst case scenario he would stump the protocol droid with the same paradox he was contemplating. As for the best case scenario…C3PO would blow up instead of him making him as happy as a small Nubian astromech droid could be.

(Rebel Base Conference room)

Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Rieekan, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker sat in the conference room as they decided to discuss what they were going to do with the Dark Lord of the Sith. "When I first heard from the scouts that we had found an injured and unconscious Darth Vader I thought I was going to have a heart attack at my age, but now that is not the case I am not sure what to think," said General Rieekan who had been quite cheerful the past few days.

"I say we kill him and send the helmet back to the Emperor as a sign to finally take us seriously," said Leia who wasn't letting her hatred for the Sith Lord being hidden from anyone.

"Princess Organa I think because of young Skywalker here the Emperor will take us seriously now that his prized battle station is destroyed," said Ackbar who was quite surprised at the brutal nature of the young woman.

"So this will be an insult to injury in the most profound way by taking away another one of the Emperor's fangs," said Leia who could think of no other revenge greater then the death of Darth Vader.

"As much as I think your fate for Vader is valid Leia I don't want to see Vader killed just yet because of what he can tell me about my family," said Luke knowing that if the order to execute Vader was given he would never know more about the Jedi, his father, and the mother.

"You can't rust Vader Luke he's a Sith Lord and a master of deception that is greater then any politician I have ever seen in the Imperial Senate produce," said Leia who couldn't believe that Luke would stick up for Darth Vader.

"I can tell if he were lying to me Leia because of the Force and what Obi-wan taught me in the short time I was with him on the _Falcon_. Its strange, but everything Darth Vader has told me I sense has been true to a point where it couldn't be anything, but the truth. For now let me talk to him as long as I can before we make him walk his last mile to that place in the afterlife," said Luke knowing what he was asking could fall on depth ears, but he had to at least try.

"We will give you what time you have with Darth Vader young Skywalker though I expect you to let us execute him when the order is signed and without protest," said Mon Mothma who respected Skywalker's thirst to learn more about his Jedi heritage even if it was from an unlikely source.

"Thank you Mon Mothma," said Luke who bowed as he got up to leave the room and exited heading straight for Vader's prison cell.

"That boy has great potential here in the Rebel Alliance," said General Rieekan who now felt his job may one day be in jeopardy because of the feat that Luke did with the Death Star.

"I just hope he doesn't get the wrong kind from talking to Vader," said Mon Mothma who got a nod of agreement from Leia who was worried about Luke.

(Vader's Cell-hours later)

Vader sensed through the Force the Imperial ships had just entered hyperspace and were on there way here. That was good news as everything was going according to plan. While he told Luke about the past while keeping his part about being the boy's father hidden from him the 501st would arrive and attack the planet. He would get free and corner his son till the area was secured then after they were on board the Imperial Star Destroyer he would tell Luke everything. Then he would teach Luke the ways of the Dark Side of the Force till he was strong enough for them to fight and destroy the Emperor together. Then when he took the throne he would rule it with his son by his side and make the necessary adjustment to Empire to get rid of the Rebels that had slowly poisoned his son's mind about there ideals of Peace and Justice. 'Soon all that I have fought for, bled for, and have nearly died for will be a reality. All for you...Padme,' thought Vader as he then sensed Luke's shining presence coming his way.

"I hope your rested up because now you have to tell me the rest of the story between you, my father, mother, and Obi-wan during the time of the Clone Wars," said Luke as he used the Force to pull a chair to him as he sat in it less then 5 feet away from Darth Vader.

"As you wish, but from here tings slowly turn nasty. When the Clone Wars started I went with Obi-wan and your father to the most nastiest battles where most Clone Troopers and even Jedi could never walk away from. Then with divine intervention of the Force we were called back to Corusant to save the Chancellor that is now the Emperor. We saved him from the Separatists and were once more near Padme to watch over again if only temporarily till we left for battle again. It was then that me and Anakin learned that your mother was pregnant with you and that naturally Anakin was the father," said Vader who let out a sigh as he remembered that heart warming feeling when he heard her say that she was pregnant.

(Flashback)

'_Ani...I'm Pregnant!_' said the all familiar voice of Padme in a whisper as she held Anakin in her arms after saving the Chancellor and killing Count Dooku.

(End Flashback)

"It was then the conspiracy began to unfold as both me and Anakin were later confronted by visions of Padme's death. We both knew from experience that these dreams were not really dreams, but rather premonitions through the Force telling us she was in danger. But we realized that if we told any of the Jedi about Anakin's marriage to Padme, that they would have him thrown out of the Order and me for being a part in not telling them. We decided as discreet as possible by only talking to Master Yoda who was the oldest and wisest of the Jedi Order. We didn't tell him who the visions were of or that Anakin was married to Padme, but even so Yoda in his arrogance told us to let it go and that we should let the person die and 'become one with the Force' as he said. Anakin was willing to accept this, but I wasn't and I knew that I had to save Padme without or without the help of the Jedi," said Vader who in truth knew that the side of him that was once Anakin had come to terms with what Yoda had once said, but the darker half of him that was Vader did not.

"I assume you went a different road after that discussion with this Master Yoda and found yourself facing someone who gave you a different answer," said Luke who couldn't believe that the Jedi were so cold in that aspect of love since to him love was one of the most purest thing there was.

"The Emperor who was at the time the Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic told me a story about Darth Pleagus the Wise and how this great and powerful Sith Lord could manipulate the Force to create...life," said Vader wishing he had learned such a powerful technique.

"Life?" said Luke somewhat confused on how a Sith Lord would create life.

"In other words young Skywalker Darth Pleagus the Wise could save the very people he cared about...from dying," said Vader telling Luke what the Emperor told him.

"That doesn't sound like a Sith Lord to me I mean who would a Sith Lord care about that much to prevent them from dying?" said Luke who couldn't understand the whole point behind such a motive.

"It makes no difference seeing as he was killed in his sleep by his apprentice by receiving a Lightsaber to the chest once the apprentice knew everything his master did," said Vader as he remembered how he came to the same conclusion as Luke did when he heard the story of Darth Pleagus the Wise.

"Let me guess. The Emperor was Darth Pleagus the Wise's apprentice and he told you he could help you save her from dying," said Luke who finally understood the motive Vader had for going to the Dark Side of the Force.

"You catch on quickly young Skywalker I'm impressed, but the story doesn't end there and you're getting ahead of it. You see in the office of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine told me and Anakin out of good faith that he was in fact the mysterious Sith Lord that the Jedi Council was looking for. Anakin ran to tell the Council while I stayed to hear what the Emperor said before joining and catching up with him before heading to the Council together. I told him this was the answer we were looking for while he said it was wrong and went against the Jedi Council. After arguing it appeared to Anakin he had won the argument and that I would stay loyal to the Jedi. After telling several of the council members about what we learned of the Emperor they told us to wait in the Council room of the Jedi Temple saying our emotions were clouding us both with conflict," said Vader as he remembered the conflict that raged in him as he sat in the Council room with his hands on his knees nearly shaking out of fear.

"I take it you both disobeyed the Council member's orders and went to see what was happening in the room yourself," said Luke who was starting to understand Vader in a new light in a way that he believed no one ever saw before.

"Yes we both did and we saw the Jedi Master Windu who had given us that order facing down the Emperor. It appeared my master was about to be beaten when I came in and saved my master before your father could stop me. In the end I faced your father briefly in that room as he drew his blade against me as we fought. I eventually won and I struck him down giving him a death that was worthy of a Jedi...and a brother," said Vader as he remembered the battle that had raged in him when he made his decision to save his Sith Lord of a master from death.

"Did the Emperor know about me?" said Luke as he realized that Obi-wan's words were not s truthful as he had expected them to be.

"No. He knew I wanted save her from dying because I loved her, but me and Anakin swore an oath not to tell anyone about her being pregnant till after you were born. It was an oath I have kept all this time to honor what little of Anakin's spirit that still lives with me. It was later on the planet Mustafa after I pledged my loyalty to the Emperor that your mother met me on lavish volcanic planet on one of the shielded platforms. She told me that Obi-wan had told her I had betrayed the Republic and the Jedi to serve an evil Sith Lord of a master. She didn't know her loving husband was dead till I told her what I was doing was for her to save her and told her that I had killed him. I told her that Anakin just wasn't willing to go the distance to save her and that I was. I thought I could still trust her regardless if she feared me for what I had become, but sadly even I soon realized I was fool for believing such things. It was then Obi-wan appeared on her ship and I accused her of betraying me and threw her aside to engage Obi-wan in combat," said Vader watching Luke take in all of this information.

"I take it that Obi-wan won that duel since you are have cybernetics and he was still flesh when I saw him last before you killed him," said Luke who felt angry to a degree that Vader had hurt his mother slightly, but felt sad knowing that what Obi-wan told him was only half the truth.

"Yes. He left me to burn near the lava with only a damaged right mechanical hand to survive as I was slowly burned nearly to death. The Emperor found me and took me back to Corusant where he placed this armor and respirator on me to keep me alive. Then he used your mother to make angry and to have me consumed with darkness," said Vader who remembered what the Emperor said to him that made his power erupt within him.

"What did he say?" said Luke now standing up to face Vader.

"I would rather not repeat the words the Emperor used to ignite the darkness within my heart," said Vader who felt the anger in Luke grow.

"What...did...he...say?" said Luke his anger echoing through each of his words he spoke to Vader.

"He said...that in my anger...I killed her," said Vader as every single word he spoke was like a vibroblade to his heart.

It was then Luke instinctively called the Force bring his father's weapon to his hand after overpowering Vader's and ignited his Lightsaber. He readied it at the Sith Lords neckline ready to strike the man down regardless if the words were filled with truth or lies. "Did you? Did you kill her?" said Luke who was more angry then he had ever been.

"No. For all that I am I could never hurt her no matter what she did and I would gladly have continued burning to death knowing she was safe. I swear it," said Vader meaning every word he spoke.

"I believe you. I don't know if it's the Force or something in my gut, but it says your not the cause of her death. So I can't hate you for that even though a part of me wants to so much I just can't because I can't hate someone who doesn't deserve it," said Luke as he turned off his Lightsaber and was now breathing heavily from the stress.

"Spoken like true Skywalker. A combination of your mother's purity with your father's passion in your voice. I think your mother would be proud of you young Skywalker and I'm sure father whether Force or not...is proud of you too," said Vader as he realized just how much of Anakin Skywalker was still within him.

"You shouldn't thank me just yet. There is something you should know that was being discussed within a private conference room with some of the other Rebel leaders. They have decided to skip your trial all together and execute you. Since there is no Rebel much less its leaders who is impartial that could take on such a case without having a grudge against you they decided to forget such a thing all together," said Luke who turned to walk away.

"You didn't approve at the time did you," said Vader sensing his son's thoughts without being detected by his son's Force sensitivity.

"I believe that everyone should have a fair trial...even a Sith Lord. I don't want this Rebel Alliance to become what its fighting against. I don't what to do anymore," said Luke who didn't know why he was telling Vader this.

"Just as the Jedi conspired against me, your father, and your mother. The Rebel's are now doing the same thing, which means you must make a choice on what to do," said Vader as he moved his cybernetic hand while Luke's back was turned.

"What are you talking about?" said Luke who turned to face Vader's emotionless metal mask only to hear the alarm go off indicating an attack was starting on the base.

"You must choose your side young Skywalker and you must choose...now!" said Vader as he surprised Luke by freeing himself as his cybernetic implants once more worked like they did before.

(A/N: Next chapter Luke must make a choice. Vader gets his red Lightsaber back and all hell goes loose! Review to get the chaprter written faster.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Choosing Sides

Vader flexed his cybernetic arms carefully as his internal mask censors told them that his tinkering fixed his arms regardless of a few missing pieces. The same thing went with his legs as he slowly walked towards a startled Luke who realized that Vader since their talks could have freed himself at any time. "Well...choose young Skywalker," said Vader as he reached out to the Force and summoned his Lightsaber on the table near the corner of a wall.

"You ant me to choose?" said Luke who was still startled knowing that Darth Vader was free, armed, and dangerous.

"Choose to stay with your corrupting Rebellion or choose to join me and the Empire to crush the opposition. Those are the choices young Skywalker and I suggest you hurry for there is a time limit since the 501st will be storming this base any moment now," said Vader as he ignited his Lightsaber with its red blade making Luke's eyes go wide with fear.

"I don't what side to take anymore. I can't give you an answer right now since I don't know what to believe in," said Luke who felt that after what Vader told him it was difficult to choose sides whether they were right or wrong.

"It may difficult now, but if you search through the Force and your feelings you will find the truth is there. Open yourself up to the Force and let your heart find the truth you want to so desperately seek," said Vader putting a hand on Luke shoulder as a way of showing confidence to the confused boy.

"I'm not afraid of you if that's what you're thinking," said Luke who was partially lying when he said that.

Vader could only smile as his boy showed immense courage despite the fear that was echoing off of him. "You're lying to me young Skywalker. In fact I think you've been afraid of the truth all your life because of the pain it would bring. Just try it and no matter what you decide I respect your decision," said Vader who turned off his Lightsaber as a sign he wouldn't hurt his son.

"I'll...I'll try Lord Vader," said Luke as he closed his eyes and called forth the Force and opened it to his heart as he ignored Vader's black cybernetic gauntlet of a hand rising on his shoulder.

Vader watched as Luke filled his entire being with the Force to guide his heart and was impressed how quickly it filled him with power so easily. Vader knew he could easily manipulate the Force to get his son to join him, but he knew that if he did it may come back to harm his relationship with his son later. Besides he had faith in the Force that it would lead his son to choosing his side rather then staying with the Rebellion. 'The Force will show him the way. I know it,' thought Vader as the echoing sounds of blaster fire and explosions were heard though out the Yavin 4 temple.

Luke found himself in a plain of existence he had never seen before as walked with an aura of white light around him. It was then he saw a familiar face appear in front of him that was Obi-wan Kenobi with a blue aura surrounding him. "Ben?" said Luke quite surprised at seeing his former teacher where he was.

"Hello Luke I'm actually quite surprised that you're even here though I suppose I should be thanking Vader for that," said Obi-wan who had seen everything up till now that was happening between Luke and Vader.

"Why didn't you tell me everything? Why did you keep so much from me? Why didn't you tell me when you knew it would hurt even more then it does now?" said Luke who could help, but feel angry Obi-wan.

Obi-wan frown at Luke's words knowing that even though he had hid things from the boy it was in his best interest and the future of the Jedi Order. "Luke what I told you was from my perspective and before I could tell you even more about you're legacy I was in a duel with Vader that you yourself saw I had lost," said Obi-wan though he knew that he had lost willingly not because he was surrounded, but because it was for Luke.

"You died willingly I saw you look at me with those all knowing eyes of yours before Vader struck you down. You died intentionally and I don't need the Force to tell me that much," said Luke who felt that Obi-wan was hiding something from him important that was making his distrust for the Jedi Master turned hermit grow even more.

"Luke I wanted to tell you, but you're still young and naïve to fully understand all the complications that happened between your father, Vader, and your mother. It was a difficult time with resources strained beyond the capable limits we were given. Paranoia was everywhere with eyes being forced to grow in the back of our heads knowing the enemy could attack any moment. In time Luke you will have to do the same Luke and sooner then you know. Vader wants you to join him and become his Sith apprentice and join the Dark Side," said Obi-wan.

"Vader has been nothing, but honest with me. How can you expect me to trust you when you won't give me a straight answer like he has? Compared to what you told me to what he said, his story has more credibility then yours does and he's the Sith Lord," said Luke wanting to join Vader with each passing second.

"Luke I...," said Obi-wan, but Luke cut him.

"Just save it Ben. I don't want to hear this. To be honest I'm not entirely sure about Vader right now, but compared to you I know with him I can take my chances," said Luke as he left the plain of existence he was in back to his body before Obi-wan could stop him.

Vader had felt his son's presence return back to where it was and he was quite surprised at his son's skills and to you his instincts to command the Force the way he did. "So what did you decide young Skywalker?" said Vader though he had a feeling through the Force he knew the answer.

"For now...for now I will be with you, but I don't think I'm ready to use the Dark Side of the Force and be you're apprentice just yet," said Luke as the sound of an explosion came near the room they were in.

Vader was surprised his son was thinking along those lines of things, but then again deep in Vader's mind he had been secretly wanting his son to join him and become the Force strong apprentice he dreamed of having. "It's all right young Skywalker I know you are not ready for that, but if you trust me now to follow me I know in time you will trust me enough to have me train you," said Vader as he saw Luke put his Lightsaber at his hip.

"I guess we should get going then before Leia, Han, and Chewie start looking for me only to find me here with you," said Luke giving a small smile on his face he imagined his friend's faces seeing the two together talking like this without Vader being restrained.

"Yes we should. Follow me," said Vader as he walked out of the room to find the corridors filled with debry while the sound of fighting was heard near them.

(In the hanger)

Han, Leia, and Chewie were all aboard the _Falcon_ waiting for Luke to arrive, but got worried after he didn't show up for some time. "Where the hell is that kid? If we don't get out of here soon were going to be the prized target for the firing squad of Vader's personal army. How they learned about us I still can't understand?" said Han as he prepped the _Falcon_ for take off.

"Vader must have used his powers to contact the 501'st and told them where he was and to have them engage us while we were considering what to do with him. Oh no! What if Vader somehow got free and has Luke?" said Leia as she felt that something was wrong with the Rebel's newest hero as C3PO made his way up the ramp.

"Where is R2D2? I swear that stupid astromech droid will be the death of me if he hasn't killed himself already with that logic paradox," said C3PO even though everyone was currently ignoring the gold plated protocol droid at the moment

"How could Vader move when Chewie and I messed with his cybernetic implants? If he used that Force thing or whatever I doubt he used it to materialize spare parts and fixit himself. And besides I doubt Luke would even get involved with that psycho Sith Lord since he killed that old Jedi Master," said Han who thought the whole Force thing was nothing more then a belief from an old worn out religion.

Just then the doors leading to the hanger bay were blasted apart and a legion of 501st came swarming in blaster's firing at anything moving. "There's that ship! Don't let it get away!" said the 501st commander as they opened fire on the ship.

"Ah Sith spit it all to hell! Sorry Leia, but Luke is resourceful and will probably get away once he's in the clear. Hopefully he'll find one of the Rebel contacts and get in touch with us down the road," said Han as he jumped into the pilot seat and fired up the engines for take off leaving the 501st in their engine dust trail.

Shortly after Darth Vader with Luke by his side appeared in the now controlled yet, now empty hanger bay getting the Stormtroopers attention. "Report commander," said Vader in a commanding fashion.

"Lord Vader sir the ship called the _Millennium Falcon_ was here before it got away, but not before we damaged it before it escaped. We believe the smuggler, co-pilot, the traitor Princess, and possibly one if not both droids were aboard," said the 501st Stormtrooper commander hoping he wouldn't get punished for letting the ship get away.

"Very well then commander. I want transport ship sent down here to retrieve me...and very special guest to take us abroad the Star Destroyer above the planet. What is the ships name commander?" said Vader as he looked at his son to the commander, who hesitated out of surprise as the commander realized that Luke was their.

"The ship sir...it is called _The Dominance_ and the shuttle in already being sent down with another deployment of troops that should be arriving in 5-10 minutes Lord Vader," said the Stormtrooper commander.

"Good. Tell the pilot to land near here so we can begin our ascent to the ship," said Darth Vader seeing the commander giver a salute and began setting up a communication link up with the shuttle.

"What do I call you since it seems wrong to just call you Vader?" said Luke in a whisper so the Stormtroopers would not hear him talk and no one noticed a small astromech droid moving within the shadows waiting for its opportunity to stow aboard the shuttle with his former and current master.

"You will address me as Lord Vader," said Darth Vader though apart of him hoped that one day Luke would call him...father.

(20 minutes later-Aboard _The Dominance_)

Luke had been escorted by a small squad of troopers to his own private quarters not far from the infamous Dark Lord of the Sith. He had everything he could ever want in the room with new clothes, a refresher with a shower unit, and a small workbench used to tinker with different electronic pieces whether to put things together or take them apart. "I hope I'm making the right choice here. I still feel torn by all this," said Luke feeling that something still wasn't being told to him whether it was Vader or Obi-wan.

However, it seemed to Luke that Vader was more trust worthy then Obi-wan yet he was the Sith Lord who had murdered his father. Was it wrong to serve the man who killed your father and not hate him for it because he tried to save your mother? It was not a simple question, but rather a complex one that he didn't have time for nor could he as the more he thought about it the more his head hurt. 'I need some sleep,' thought Luke as he went to his bed and went to sleep.

Lord Vader felt his son through the Force go to sleep and he smiled to himself at how wonderful his son had it to actually sleep without worry. Worry that someone was trying to secretly assassinate you or having your own respirator and cybernetics preventing you from enjoying sleep unless it was through mediation. Even then though meditation was only second best compared to the actual thing, which was something Vader had not done in years. Just as Vader headed to his new quarters aboard the Star Destroyer, the Admiral that was formerly in charge of the Imperial ship appeared rather reluctantly to in front of him. "What is it Admiral I'm busy?" said Vader who had little time for sniveling boot licking officers even if they were the ones getting their boots licked.

"I'm sorry to approach you like this Lord Vader, but I jut received a communication from Corusant and it is rather urgent sir," said the Admiral.

"Who is it Admiral?" said Vader as he let his anger subside at the moment as he felt that the communication was from someone of great importance and there was only one person in the Empire who overruled him.

"The...the Emperor sir and he demands that you speak with him immediately about the destruction of the Death Star...and something involving in a disruption of some thing that the Emperor said was none of my business," said the Admiral knowing not to question the Emperor just you don't make a Sith Lord angry.

"Very well I want the communication to be set up in my private quarters and I don't want to be disturbed. Is that clear?" said Darth Vader making the Admiral nod slightly as if doing anything more would make him receive the wrath of the mighty Sith Lord.

(Vader's quarters)

"What is the bidding my master?" said Darth Vader as he had done so many times before in the past.

"I have sense a great disturbance in the Force Lord Vader. The destruction of my Death Star is, but the first wave I felt after the next," said the Emperor in a bellowing voice that filled the room.

"I know my master I felt it too. I was there and even though the Death Star is gone my master I have discovered something of great promise," said Darth Vader making the Emperor's wrinkle eye brow go up with curiosity.

"You did? What exactly Lord Vader and be mindful of your feelings," said the Emperor ho watch his loyal servant carefully through the projector.

"I found a Force sensitive boy among the Rebel's who has had very little training and is confused on what his life holds for him. He is currently sleeping in a room near my own and he is very powerful with the Force," said Vader hoping to keep the fact that the boy was is son out of the picture.

"What else is there Lord Vader I know you're hiding something from me?" said the ever scowling face of the Emperor as he became more suspicious of Vader for not even killing the boy, but bringing him onboard an Imperial ship without restraints.

"The boy...he...he is my son...my master," said Vader with a heavy heart and feared he might have to kill his own son.

You're son! I didn't your wife was with child all those years ago? When did you learn of this Lord Vader?" said the Emperor and it was then that Darth Vader sensed a hint of fear in the Emperor's words.

"Only recently before the Death Star was destroyed by him," said Vader sensing his master's anger that it had been his son to destroy what was precious to the Emperor.

Then the Emperor's anger seemed to change in a calm state and began to think with the look of it on his face, which puzzled Vader as to what his master was thinking. "To do such feat would require great strength indeed...and for so strong, but I wouldn't expect anything less from the son of a Skywalker. Does he know you're his father?" said the Emperor curiously.

"No, my master. He believes me to be a former acquaintance of his father that grew up with him during his tine as a Jedi till near the end of the Clone Wars and when Obi-wan crippled me," said Vader calmly.

"Yes I would imagine that the boy is not ready to know such a truth just yet. I also sensed that the life force of that very same Obi-wan Kenobi leave this world. Did you kill him?" said Palpatine wondering whether the Jedi Master died of old age or Vader's own hands.

"Yes my master. Obi-wan Kenobi is no more. What of my son my master?" said Vader hoping for a good outcome.

Palpatine looked curiously out in the distance thinking for a moment before answering. "You say he strong and is untrained so for now I will allow him to live and be put under your teachings Lord Vader before he goes under mine. After all the things I can teach the boy you can't do to your cybernetic...condition," said the Emperor sensing that Vader was happy with the decision then he wanted hi to believe.

"Thank you my master I will boy's training shortly once we meet up with the _Executor_ and head to Naboo for a secluded spot to train in secret," said Vader who sensed a mild irritation from the Emperor at the mention of his old home world.

"Very well Lord Vader, but remember when I say be mindful of your feelings," said the Emperor as he killed the communication with Darth Vader who rose from his kneeling position not knowing that a certain astromech droid was listening in after hacking into the system from the hanger area.

'This doesn't bode well for me at all. I have a duty to protect my master, but still serve my old one at the same time. For now they are both on the same side so there is nothing to worry about since there is no conflict of interest. Where is C3PO when I need him I wish he were here...I miss him,' thought R2D2 as he pretended to be one of the imperial droids working at a terminal imputing information.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Training and surprises

Luke stirred awake from his slumber as he got up from his bed feeling no better or worse then when he came on board with the infamous Darth Vader. The Sith Lord in question was sitting on a plush chair in the room not too long ago waiting for Luke to wake up. It was only natural since it wouldn't be long before they docked with the _Executor_ and it would be time to start Luke's training before they went to Naboo to visit his mother's grave. "Good you're finally awake," said Vader as he tossed Luke some clothes and a black robe with hood to cover his face.

"What's this?" said Luke holding up the robe like it was something he had never seen much less worn before.

"Those are the robes of a Sith apprentice young Skywalker and that is what you are by the orders of my master, the Emperor himself. You are to train under me for as long as possible and then when I am done teaching you all that I know, the Emperor will then proceed to complete your training," said Vader as he turned to exit the room.

"I thought I told I wasn't ready to become you're Sith apprentice and that I only trusted you enough to come with you," said Luke feeling somewhat betrayed again only this time by Vader.

"I know young Skywalker I know. However, I have learned from my experience that one does not disobey the Emperor and come out of it unscathed. I cannot disobey my master and besides it could have been worse. He could have ordered me to kill you even in your sleep, but he didn't and for you should feel grateful," said Vader as he left the room and the door shut behind him leaving Luke to get dressed in his new attire.

(Moments Later)

With the help of an ill looking Imperial officer waiting outside the room by the order of Darth Vader, Luke made his way to the bridge. He was wearing his new black boots, pants, and tunic covered entirely in his new black Sith robes that he felt uncomfortable in. When he got to the bridge he noticed the mighty form of Darth Vader looking out the window at the stars around him deep in thought. Everyone on the bridge who saw Luke with the robes paled considerably at first thinking it was the Emperor for a moment then even more when they realized it was another Sith to be trained by Darth Vader. "So how do I look?" said Luke as he slowly walked up to Vader side starring out into the stars like his new mentor was.

Vader turned to see Luke and was shocked yet happy to see that his son looked so much like himself when he was Luke's age before what happened on Mustafa. "Impressive. Most impressive young Skywalker, but your not a Sith yet. You now merely look the part, but with me training you will make you become the part," said Vader handing Luke his Lightsaber that was originally his before Obi-wan took it after their fight on Mustafa.

"How long before we meet up with the _Executor_?" said Luke as he found himself being more comfortable around Darth Vader then he expected.

"Within the standard hour young Skywalker so in the mean time why don't you go into meditation while I handle things here on the bridge. When we get to the _Executor_ we will begin your training my...apprentice," said Vader who saw Luke give a slight bow out of respect for his new master before leaving with the same officer that had escorted him to the bridge in the beginning.

(Rebel fleet rendezvous point-3 days later)

Leia was getting nervous as she was now on the Rebel Mon Calamari ship known as the _Enlightener_ that was the temporary flagship of the Rebel Alliance. She had been pacing around in her room before like an animal trapped in a cage only this animal was more worried then fierce at the moment. None one had seen Luke or come in contact with him since he was on Yavin 4 talking to Vader. She fear that Vader had Luke and had either tortured him for information, killed him for being a Jedi in training, or most like done both for both reasons. 'High Command said they had declared Luke MIA and that they will find out what they can on the Holo Net with their Bothan spies. They said they would be hacking into it to find Luke while searching for key and vital information. Even that Astromech droid that was C3PO and was in Luke's X-wing during the Death Star run had gone missing. What do I do?' thought Leia only to hear her door open has Han Solo entered her room seeing her worried expression on her face.

"Hey you're Worshipfulness I just talked to several people and they said that you were in here ready to have a nervous breakdown. I came in here with my casual smuggling charm to ease your mind," said Han as he went from joking to serious the moment he saw her face scowl with tears come out of her eyes.

"You're not helping Han. In fact you're making it worse," said Leia who resisted the urge to pick up something and throw it at him.

"Is this about us possibly leaving Luke? Come on Princess if I didn't leave when we did we would have been target practice for the 501st. VADER'S...PERSONAL...ARMY! I don't know about you, but I wasn't about to get taken down like that," said Han not realizing he had made it worse.

"Oh no I'm sure you would prefer to get taken down by a couple of Bounty Hunters after a Sabacc game on whatever backwater planet you came from with that walking carpet you call a co-pilot!" said Leia who shoved Han out the door before shutting and locking it preventing him from entering.

"Jeez and I thought it was Darth Vader who had a temper," said Han as he saw Chewie laughing slightly at his partner's misfortune.

(Space-_The Executor_)

Luke was thrown down yet again for the third time in the practice duel he and his master Darth Vader were having in the sparring room. Luke's training was being sent directly to the Emperor for study and to see the boy's progress as he began learning from what he could from the Sith Lord. "You're not trying hard enough my apprentice and I also sense you're also hold back. Why?" said Vader as Luke got up from the ground and summoned his scattered Lightsaber to his hand with the Force.

I don't want to be consumed by the Dark Side as you are because I don't want to hurt the people I still care about. If I become like you I may destroy my friends like you did with my father," said Luke who was panting heavily while Vader it seemed was completely calm and in control like he wasn't even trying.

"Only if you lack control of the Dark Side will it be so my young apprentice, but I will tell you what the Emperor told me about the Force. He told me that if you let the darkness take you, but command obedience like officers that demand obedience from his troops, then you will achieve complete control of it. In truth YOU will be the master not the Force as one might believe...like the Jedi believed," said Vader as he motioned for Luke to try again.

Luke let out a sigh of tiredness from the beating he had been giving from each duel and in the last two before this grand defeat Vader had his blade point at him less then 3 inches from his forehead. "I don't think I can use the Dark Side like you want to...master and even if I did I don't know how I cold command it to obey me," said Luke as he tried to attack Vader who blocked and parried each attack Luke brought on him while he just wielded his red Lightsaber with only his right hand.

"You must reach out through the Force and release your own evil nature within your own heart and then channel it through your body as a river channels water. Then through your passion that you feel from the darkness you will be set free...your chains will be broken," said Vader who pushed back Luke yet again only this time Luke didn't fall over like the last three previous times.

Vader was surprised as Luke just stumbled slightly he regained his composure and went back into his fighting stance ready for more. "All right I'll do what you want, but I don't think you'll like it," said Luke as he closed his eyes and went to calling on the Dark Side of the Force and channeling it through his body like a river like his master said.

'Impressive! He has gotten stronger in just a short time of a little over three days and he keeps getting stronger. He may be meeting the Emperor sooner then later,' thought Vader as he felt his son call upon the Dark Side of the Force so easily.

Before he could think any further Luke struck with a furry that made the Emperor who was watching as well as sensing the duel smile with pride at his decision of letting the boy live. Luke's attacks were actually making Vader actually try and defend himself from his son's attacks forcing him to call upon his power to out due his own son and the two eventually reached a stalemate till Vader out matched Luke in strength and knocked the Lightsaber out of his hands before Force Pushing his son into the wall taking the wind out the young Sith in training. "Not bad huh?" said Luke who felt exhausted from the such a harsh endeavor as he felt tired from using so much power.

"Yes. That is all for now since we are near Naboo and our shuttle is being prepped in a few hours. Go to your room and meditate till everything is ready for our departure so you can regain your lost strength," said Vader who realized he would have to do the exact same thing in his quarters as well since he lost more strength then he though.

"Yeah I kinda gathered that myself," said Luke as he limped out of the room while Vader waited for the door to shut behind his son.

"How did you like the session with the boy my master?" said Vader turning to the two way Holo-vid system.

"Most impressive Lord Vader the child's skills are growing well under your tutelage and I foresee he will be ready soon to know the truth about his family," said Palpatine smiling as he enjoyed ever bit of that duel Luke had with Vader.

"When do I tell him?" said Vader who couldn't help, but be curious as to know when it would be time to tell his son that he was his father.

(Rebel Base-Hoth)

The blistering cold was bad enough in the day time, but the night ones were sure ways for some one to freeze to death regardless of having three layers of thermal clothing. That was what the Rebel's felt as they started making their base within the mountain while the rest of the scattered Rebel fleets tried to find each other. They had set up the Shield and power generators up first while they expanded and explored the different sections of their new mountain fortress they were using as a base. It had taken some doing and some old fashion hard work, but they got the place up and running. Nearly every facility set up and running with everyone pulling their weight and then some as new Snow Speeders were being made to be used as fighters for the terrain should the Empire ever attack them with their forces like they did at Yavin 4.Leia went to her quarters as she had to get a few data pads that she had left in her room that were going to be used for a conference with Rebel leader inside the base. It was at her door that Han was leaning against the icy wall waiting for her with a serious look on his face. "Han what are you doing here?" said Leia with clear surprise and curiosity in here voice.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you we made contact with some of our Bothan spy buddies that were trying to find Luke for us after the 501st came and nearly kicked our asses out," said Han seeing Leia's expression grow to that of hope.

"Well what did they find out?" said Leia hoping for some good news for once rather then bad.

"Well to be honest they couldn't find anything on Luke in the Holo Net or any of there usual spots for information. So they figured that he was still alive and in Vader's clutches still so they've been following the Super Star Destroyer that is Vader's prized ship. You know the one dubbed _The Executor_? Well it seems it is headed for Naboo, which just so happens to be the Emperor's home world. Apparently there is a new guy in the COM area of the Super Star Destroyer who can't seem to keep his mouth shut. In fact he likes telling rumors if not the gossip he hears and broadcasts it to his buddies and fellow officers that are all over the place in other parts of the Imperial navy. Well according to the Bothan's information that they picked says that Vader has acquired a Sith apprentice, but no one knows who the guy is. Apparently though he's one bad dude and is constantly training with Vader when he's not eating, sleeping, and meditating," said Han looking at Leia with a dangerously serious look on his face.

"Any you think its Luke? That he joined Vader because he became infatuated with those stories the Sith Lord told him?" said Leia in a near accusing voice.

"All I'm saying your Worshipfulness is that it's more then just a coincidence and that it is possible for someone...even someone like Luke can break. Especially if they try and go up against a guy like Darth Vader from the stories I've heard. Apparently there isn't a man, beast, or alien that Vader hasn't met and broken under his will without too much trouble," said Han pessimistically.

"Don't say that Han! Luke is different and you know as well as I do he won't be like that because it would dishonor his father and Obi-wan. Both of them were Jedi, who died at the hands of that monster and I know Luke wouldn't let them down," said Leia hopefully even though something told her she was wrong.

"It doesn't matter who you are Leia whether you're able to wield the Force or not if Vader gets you in his grip you either submit or die and in some cases they're both," said Han who had heard the smuggler stories before about Vader and his painful methods of interrogation that not even a Hutt would dare try.

"Well until I see Luke again with a red Lightsaber blade cutting down our comrades I still consider him my friend regardless. If you believe what is being sad around the glow lamp at night then go ahead, but I don't and I'm sticking by Luke's side. Whether you believe those stories or not," said Leia as she pushed Han aside and went into her room forgetting about the Data pads.

(Naboo-Private Residents of the Amidala's)

When Darth Vader arrived at the home of the Amidala's with Luke beside him it gave the family an unneeded heart attack that sent them backing away in fear of their guests. "Do not mind us we are merely here to pay our respects to an old flame," said Vader as he and Luke entered passed them to the other side of the house leading to the vast grassy plains in the back with the waterfall and the luscious and growing trees.

Vader and Luke walked along the grassy surface till they stopped at a small marker stone where Luke's mother was buried. "Here lies Padme Amidala Skywalker. May she rest in peace with her loving husband and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who became one with the Force," said Luke out loud as he knelt down near the marker examining it carefully with his right hand.

"I haven't been here since after I was fully able to walk and move around with my cybernetic limbs. Even then I did feel I was even set foot on the grass here to see her at her grave to pay my respects fully, but now that you are here I find I can truly do so," said Vader as he longed to have his wife by his side and hold her in his arms and never let go.

"I sense she is happy, yet sad that she died with a pain in her heart that I can't yet explain even with the Force," said Luke as he slowly got up from the ground.

Vader sighed as he knew now was possibly the only chance he had to tell Luke the truth away from the prying eyes of others. Though the Amidala family he was sure they knew and were just too terrified to say anything to Luke under the assumption that Luke knew that Vader was his father. Now he would know, but on his terms even if he was pressured by the Emperor to do so ahead of schedule. "Luke...there is something you should know that I have kept from you and have not entirely been honest with you about me and your father," said Vader as he secretly unclipped his Lightsaber from his belt as he spoke.

"Oh? What might that be...my master? I knew you were hiding something, but up till now I didn't know what it was," said Luke who felt something big in the form of information was about to hit him with the strength of the Death Star's Super Laser.

"Luke...I didn't kill your father in the way that Obi-wan and I told you about and in truth of the matter Luke is...that I...am your...father. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader...are both one being, in one body, and are one in the same," said Vader as he readied himself for Luke attack.

Luke was shocked beyond belief as this news hit him to a point where he thought he was going to black out from the news. His own father who was supposed to be the greatest Jedi Knight in the history of the Order was the very same Sith Lord the Rebel's captured on Yavin 4. The very same Sith Lord who had butchered millions of people and made billions more suffer under his black Sith hand. "You...are my...father? You mean...I have been...living a lie...a lie about my father...being a hero? That what you told me on Yavin 4...was the truth...hidden behind...well placed...lies? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" said Luke as he attacked Vader with everything he had.

Vader was prepared as he ignited his Lightsaber almost at the same time Luke did only he found himself on the defensive for the first time in a long time. "Stop it Luke you don't understand," said Vader as blocked a blow several inches from his face.

"Oh I understand perfectly! You lied to your own son just like Obi-wan did to me! As far as I'm concerned you're just like that old hermit. I bet you did killed my mother and you never even loved her," said Luke as he pushed Vader back near the Waterfall stream.

At those last words Vader called forth the Dark Side and pushed Luke back with the insult Luke had given him about his wife and son's mother. "I LOVED PADME! I DID EVERYHING IN MY POWER BOTH LIGHT AND DARK TO SAVE HER! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH LIES AND DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT TRAITORIOUS JEDI LIAR!" screamed Vader who pushed Luke back where in a brief moment of weakness in the boy's defense Vader's anger helped him as he severed Luke's right hand at the wrist destroying the hand and his Lightsaber that was once his when he was Anakin Skywalker as it exploded halfway down the Waterfall.

Only hearing Luke's scream of pain did Vader snap out of his rage as he then looked at the damage he had done to his son. He turned off his Lightsaber while still looking at Luke who held his wrist where his hand was once connect as he looked at his father. "I...I am sorry...father. I didn't...mean what...what I said about you not loving mother. I just...I just couldn't help myself over the fact my father is the same man had supposedly killed him. It's just...so much to absorb," said Luke who felt torn between hugging his father and to punch him with his one good hand.

"I know...son. When the Emperor told me I had killed your mother in my anger I wanted to kill myself to with my own Lightsaber so badly there were several times I instinctively reached for it even though I didn't have one at the time when I was put in this armor. I know you're hurting inside, but if you continue to trust me I will be the father you have always wanted just I want you to be the son I always dreamed of," said Vader extending his hand to Luke who took it with his left.

"I trust you...father," said Luke who did the only thing he could do at that moment and that was hug his father, which was something Vader didn't mind have happen to him.

(A/N: It may take a little longer then usual to update this story as I have other things and projects that need to be taken care of. Don't worry I'll try to write as much as possible. That's why I made this chapter longer then the others so it would appease you for now till the next one is ready. Next Chapter involves more of Luke's training and the hunt for the Rebel on Hoth with Luke leading the campaign. Also Master Yoda may make his grand entrance of an appearance though I'm not sure if he will or not. Keep on reviewing!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Loose Ends Fixed

Before Luke and Vader left the home of the Amidala's they used to the Force to wipe their presences from their sight and minds. That way no one could trace them back to the Amidala's or why they came to their residents in the first place. "When we get back I'll have the medic droids repair your lost hand with a prosthetic one. It will look like your old hand, but will have a much stronger grip like mine does," said Vader as they got on board the shuttle and headed back to the _Executor_ for more repairs and training.

"That...and I need to make myself a new Lightsaber since I lost your old one in out little skirmish back at moms old home," said Luke feeling the pulses of pain echoing from his wrist that was hidden under his Sith robes.

"Of course and with the proper tools you will make one that reflects who you are and not what I once was," said Vader as they sat down in their seats as the Imperial pilots of the shuttle took off back to the _Executor_.

(Dagobah)

The 900 year old green dwarf named Yoda, who was once a member of the Jedi Council and a full fledged Jedi Master. Of course that was no longer the case anymore as he sat in meditation secretly following the current of the Force without the Emperor realizing it. To him his heart had been filled with hope and regret when he first sensed Luke entering the ways of the Force with the intensity he had not felt since the boy's father. Much to his dismay that the son had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force like his father even if wasn't ironically the Dark Side of the Force that drew him to it. No for it was the knowledge he wanted to learn involving his family legacy that did it. That and the hatred for the man who Obi-wan claimed murdered the boy's father who was in fact his father. It was more then enough to give the old Jedi Master a Death Star sized headache as he stayed focused in his meditation. "Most troubling this is. Luke knowing that Vader is his father he now knows. Makes the two even stronger with this bond it does. More dangerous, then before I sense through the Force. Such strength goes beyond the Emperor I believe. What to do?" said Master Yoda out loud only to sense Obi-wan's spirit appear before him.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda I should have told Luke the truth about his father," said Obi-wan knowing he was mostly to blame for this outcome.

"Not your fault it is. Had young Skywalker learned the truth seek out his father he would. Then galaxy would be in greater trouble sooner...then later," said Yoda as he got up with his cane in hand and walked over to his escape pod he used to get to Dagobah.

"You can't fight them all Master Yoda you've been away too long and do not have the strength that you used to," said Obi-wan as if he knew what Yoda was thinking.

"Size matters not Obi-wan. I taught you that I did. During your years as a young Padawan I remember those words to you I said," said Yoda as he checked the power cells on his space pod to see it still had enough power to get to his destination.

"I know Master Yoda, but still Vader and the Emperor were bad enough, but now you have Anakin's son thrown into the mix will make this near to impossible to fix," said Obi-wan wishing he still had his body in its prime so he could fight beside Yoda.

"Do what I can I must. Assist the Rebel's I shall on Hoth I will. Help them against the impending attack that is to come at them I must," aid Yoda as he checked punched in the coordinates of Hoth before sealing up the pod with him in it.

"Hoth? But if they are going to be attacked Master Yoda then Vader will most likely lead the campaign! You don't even have a Lightsaber!" said Obi-wan who couldn't believe an Old Republic Jedi Master and General without a Lightsaber, whose power in the Force had declined, and credentials that were nearly 20 years old would help the Rebel Alliance in anyway.

"Trust in the Force I do Master Obi-wan. Just as should you trust in me that you should," said Yoda as the pod sealed up all the way before taking off.

"The last time you said that Master Yoda was when we decided to make Anakin a Jedi Knight and look where that got us," said Obi-wan knowing this was going to be a coin toss of a win with only a half chance of actual success.

(Space-_Executor_)

R2D2 was still at the plug-in terminal he was at when he first got on board the _Executor_ for the past 3 standard days. He had secretly up-linked himself to the COM area of the Super Star Destroyer and given himself the name dubbed 'The New Guy'. He set up a program to make it look like there was a rookie COM officer at the control of one of the primary or secondary COM stations not knowing that supposed officer named 'The New Guy' was really an astromech droid in the hanger of the _Executor_. 'So far so good now I just have to make sure the Alliance picks up the ships coordinates so they know where it is,' thought R2D2 though the Super Star Destroyer he believe was much more tricky then the Death Star was when he sliced his way through that system.

R2D2 was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that a certain shuttle caring two specific individuals had just arrived in the hanger he was in. "I will have the necessary components needed to make your new Lightsaber for you when you get your prosthetic hand is secured to your wrist my son," said Vader as he walked down the ramp first with a small legion of Stormtroopers standing at attention on either side.

"Thank you father I will see to that afterwards and..." aid Luke, but stopped when he felt something in the back of his skull pin pricking him saying something was wrong.

"What is it my son?" said Vader who noticed his son was troubled by something from the look on his face.

"I don't know I have this annoying pain in the back of my head I can't get rid of that has just appeared. It's almost as if something in this hanger is out of place," said Luke as he now started looking around past the Stormtroopers looking for what was out of place.

'Uh oh! I think I'm busted,' thought R2D2 as he swiveled his head around slowly to see Vader and Luke looking around for what was wrong.

"Lord Vader. I need a moment of your time," said an Imperial officer that looked to R2 like the rank of a Lieutenant.

"What is it Lieutenant I am busy and have NO TIME for incompetence nor does my son for that matter," said Vader making the officer pale into a new shade of white.

"Yes...I...I understand Lord Vader, but it...it seems we have a small...communications type breach on board the _Executor_...my Lord," said the Lieutenant who was slightly glad he wrote out his last wishes before coming on board before it had gone into space the last time it had docked on a planet.

"What type of communications breech are you referring to?" said Vader as his vocoder like voice dripping with venom.

"The COM station as the recording of a 'The New Guy' listed as the one responsible, but no one on board is new to the ship and everyone in the COM unit of the station as been checked and found that none of them are this 'The New Guy'. We've been trying to work on it since you left sir since it was discovered shortly after you and your...son left for the planets surface," said the Lieutenant who knew that lying to the Sith Lord was a one way trip out the airlock without a pressure suit on.

"How long has this been going on?" said Vader as Luke was using the Force to locate the source of the irritation he felt in his mind that he was feeling and was moving closer to it.

"About 3 standard day's sir including today," said the Lieutenant who mentally braced for the pounding to come from the Sith Lord.

As luck would have it Luke found the source of the problem in the form of a cornered, scared, and caught red handed astromech droid named R2D2. "Father! I found the source of the problem and you won't believe who or rather what it is," said Luke with a smile on his face behind the Sith robes hood that went over his head.

Vader walked up to where Luke was and discovered what he meant when he recognized the astromech droid from the days of the Clone Wars. "I see what you mean my son. It has been some time R2D2 I wondered where you were after Mustafa, but here I find you're here. I hope you weren't doing anything as to give away the position of this ship now? Were you?" said Vader as a few technicians came up to the two with translators in hand so they would know what the astromech droid was saying.

R2 let out a few beeps and whistle as he shook his head from side to side as if to say 'no' to them. "He's saying: 'No I didn't do anything please don't hurt me masters,'" said the technician looking down at the translator before looking at R2.

"You're lying to us R2. You sliced through the Death Star's system when we tried to find Leia and you told Obi-wan where to disable the tractor beam that held the _Falcon_ in its place," said Luke shaking his head slightly at R2's lie.

R2 beeped and whistle again with more frantic head swirling left and right then before as I he were going to have a massive heart attack (if droids could have heart attacks). "He says: 'I'm sorry I lied, but I'm just doing what I thought was best since I thought you wanted your friends to know where you were all right,'" said the Technician who raised an eyebrow of curiosity that didn't go unnoticed by Vader.

"Leave the droid to me my son I suggest you go get your hand fixed while these two technicians get you the required Lightsaber parts you need," said Vader as he took the translator from one of the technicians and the other who was too afraid to argue left without a word while other did the same shortly after.

"Of course father. Just don't destroy R2 yet he may be of some use to us. Besides I think C3PP would miss him," said Luke as he left with a small Imperial escort to the med lab for treatment.

When Vader saw Luke was gone he turned his attention to R2 who was slightly vibrating as his own version to a humans shiver when they know fear. "Now my friend you and I are going to have a little...talk and if you lie to me or disobey me...(ignites Lightsaber) I'll have to destroy you like I do the practice droids I use for Lightsaber practice," said the voice of the all mighty Darth Vader that made R2 do a droids version of a standard type human whimper.

'I miss C3PO. Why couldn't he be here instead of me?' thought R2D2 as the shadow of Vader as well as the bulk of Vader's body blocked his dome shaped droid body from the view of others.

(Hoth-One Standard Month Later)

It was one thing to have Meteorites coming down and blasting the icy planet of Hoth on the far spec like areas of the planet away from the Rebel base. But it was another when a space pod that came down with the force of one of them right outside their base was an entirely different thing all together. Especially, when inside of the space pod was a green dwarf of an alien with a slightly twisted cane being used as a crutch to get across the icy and harsh frozen landscape. Yoda was not surprised they thought of him as a hostile before lowering their weapons at the behest of his old friend Chewbacca who verified that Yoda was in fact a Jedi Master from the Clone Wars. "I don't like it," said Han as he thought of one religious hermit was bad enough, but now the friend's religious alien of a dwarf was even worse.

"What do you not like about him Han? According to Chewie he was one of the best of the Jedi Master from the Jedi Council. He is possibly the most wisest and oldest out of all of them considering he's lasted this long," said Wedge who were in the cafeteria, which was possibly the warmest part of the entire base.

"Yeah well if he's so wise and powerful then why wasn't he around when the Empire took over? I mean according to Chewie he's about 900 years old! For all we know he could keel over at anytime during a skirmish from a heart attack. I don't know about you Wedge, but blaster in hand, Chewie getting my back, and I can come out of any fight unscathed.

"Except when it comes to the Princess right?" said Wedge getting in a cheap shot as he remembered how Chewie told him how Leia shoved him out of her room aboard the _Enlightener_.

"Why you little..." said Han only to mumble something in the tongue of a Hutt.

"Han I need you in the conference room Master Yoda needs to talk to all of us in regards to Luke," said Leia.

"All right let's see what 'Master Yoda' wants with us then?" said Han sarcastically as humanly possible as he got up from his chair and headed to the conference room.

(Corusant)

The Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ docked at the Corusant's private Imperial spaceport where all Super Star Destroyers as well as other Imperial ships docked. Vader and Luke went down the auto-ramp where the Emperor and his red royal guard escort were now patiently awaiting them. "Ah Lord Vader and young Skywalker walking to together side by side like father and son. Is sense BOTH of you have gotten stronger while away on missions when not training. Good I am most pleased with you both," said the Emperor as his two loyal Sith kneeled before him.

"Yes master it was a most enlightening experience for the both of us and I believe my son is ready to be now taught under your great care," said Vader who knew the reason why Luke had gotten stronger at such a quick amount of time, which was due to his ever growing son constantly wanting to train with him and pushing himself so hard to receive his approval.

Needless to say he had ten fold and even the Emperor had to admit the boy's thirst for approval impressed even him. Not only did the boy grow stronger, but somehow Lord Vader did as well as if the bond between the two worked both ways making them both more powerful then before. "Indeed Lord Vader I sense he is more then ready however, this also means that he needs a Sith name to go by before he can begin his training under me," said the Emperor as the two Sith rose from their kneeling position to face their dark master.

"What name will I have my masters?" said Luke addressing both the Emperor and Darth Vader as to show he was loyal to both and not either one.

"From here on your Sith name shall be...Darth Vicious," said the Emperor smiling at the newly named apprentice who bowed slightly towards the Emperor.

"Now that my son is under your care master I assume you wish me to pursue and locate the Rebel's in hiding," said Vader knowing his son was in the capable hands of his Sith of a master.

"Yes Lord Vader and you will start with the backwater planets that make idea spots for rodents such as these. I have found another tremor in the Force, but unlike your son it is a familiar presence that I have felt and fought before," said the Emperor frowning.

"Who my master?" said Vader who was now curious as well as Luke was.

"That old fool of a Jedi Master Yoda, who I fought before I saved you from death on the planet Mustafar. His body was never recovered after our fight so I had assumed he was still alive. His Force signature appeared for a brief moment of a flicker in the Force, before masking itself on some unknown backwater planet. No doubt he is trying to fight beside the Rebellion to give the hope no matter how hopeless the cause they fight for is," said the Emperor angrily at the fact the Rebellion now had that particular Jedi Master in their ranks.

"When I find Master Yoda I will defeat him my master. He will not get away from me," said Vader as he bowed and left to take care of the matter by sending out probe droids from the slowly scattering Imperia fleets as well take to the _Executor_ to pursue his own leads that come to him through Imperial Intelligence.

"Father should be careful. I'm sure there was a reason Yoda has lived as long as he has," said Luke who turned to see his father leave him and the Emperor's presence.

"Indeed Darth Vicious. I know first hand how dangerous the Jedi Master Yoda is and even I was most fortunate to survive the battle we had. Darth Vader maybe strong, but like all living things is not invincible," said the Emperor who motioned his apprentice to follow him with the Royal Guard.

(Hoth)

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! You're telling us...ALL of us that Luke is Darth Vader's pride and joy of a SON!" said Han who couldn't believe what Yoda had just told them in the conference room.

"Believe what you should if you will. Luke the son of Darth Vader he is," said Yoda calmly despite Han's angry demeanor.

"But Luke's father was suppose to be a Jedi Knight not a Sith Lord," said Leia hoping that this Jedi Master made a mistake.

"Jedi Knight Vader once was. Anakin Skywalker is name used to be. Till seduced by the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. Only in the last month has Luke known and since then has their bond grown," said Yoda with dismay in his voice.

"You sound disappointed," said Leia.

"So much alike the two Skywalker's are. Both have lost people close them they have. Twice over in fact. It is these things that brought them together through the Force. Unforeseen this was even by the Emperor. Now he will have a new apprentice now that Luke's training with Vader is complete," said Yoda even more disheartened then before.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you saying that the Emperor is a Sith Lord too? Like Darth Vader?" said Han as no one in the room could breathe for a moment.

"Yes. Sith Lord the Emperor is. Hid it from the public he has since the Old Republic he did. Always two there are. A master and an apprentice there always are. The Emperor was the master and Vader...was the apprentice," said Yoda making everyone realize that Vader was the Emperor's second for a reason.

"Wait you said was? What's changed?" said Han who still didn't get it.

"With the Emperor now training Luke, Vader is a Sith Lord in his own right. Yet he is still loyal to the Emperor..for now he will be. Soon he will use his Sith rite in tradition and fight the Emperor for control of the Empire as in accordance with the ways of the Sith he will. Then, Vader will be the master and Luke will be his Sith Lord enforcer...till Luke finds an apprentice that one day he will. Then...the Sith like process will repeat till both are dead I foresee," said Yoda seriously.

"What do you want us to do Master Yoda?" said Leia who wanted to do something to help out.

"First, components I will need. New Lightsaber I will need to build for the fight that will come to us. Sense Vader I do. Soon he will discover us I sense. Must prepare we must. With my help get ready you shall," said Yoda finally smiling at them all.

(A/N: What did you think? Too much Yoda? Next Chapter: Battle of Hoth, Yoda fixes up a Lightsaber though I won't go into too much detail on that since I want to focus on Luke's training with the Emperor, and if I can get it in...Vader VS Yoda.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Dark Lessons

(Imperial Palace-5 days since the _Executor_ went off world)

Luke parried another attack by the Emperor whose Lightsaber fighting was completely different from what his father's was as Luke learned first hand in their first duel. Had Luke...or rather Darth Vicious not been so strong the Emperor would and could have taken his head off before he could react. "Never let your enemies know you are a deadly weapon till their guard is down my young apprentice. It is how I came to power during the time of the Old Republic and after I crushed our Jedi enemies during the rise of my Empire. An Empire that you will one day rule my young apprentice long after I'm dead," said the Emperor as he pushed Luke back with a power you wouldn't expect from the decay looking body of the Emperor.

"You're much more powerful then you let others believe master. I can tell that you are a true master of deception when it comes to these things," said Luke he basically leaped back to his feet ready for another spar.

The Emperor raised his hand as a sign that the duel was over, but Luke held his guard high knowing that if he did let his guard down the Emperor may strike when his guard was down. "You know the art of Lightsaber fencing Lord Vicious, but now you know the ways of the Dark Side that only I can teach you," said the Emperor who smiled as he saw his apprentice still keeping his guard up and was pleased the boy was learning so fast.

"You won't mind I keep by guard up as to protect myself from the use of these powers my master since I would like to learn as well as have the strength to use them," said Luke who then heard the Emperor laugh his demonic laugh that made Luke shiver slightly from hearing it.

"You are wise beyond your years my young apprentice and it seems your time with Lord Vader has served you well. You need not worry my apprentice what I can teach you will not require too much physical harm on your part," said the Emperor as he instantly used Force Lightning from his free hand and sent it at DarthVicious who was ready for it.

"Sorry master, but you won't get me off guard anytime soon," said Luke as he held his blade steady against the Force Lightning.

"I know my young apprentice I just merely showed what I did and you should be able to do the same thing. Lord Vader could have once, but after he was given cybernetic arms to replace his real ones it became impossible for him to learn it. Such a shame really, seeing that I had other techniques that he could have learned from me. If only his arms and legs had still remained that of flesh. Oh well at least you will succeed where your esteemed father failed," said the Emperor who stopped his attack and gestured for Luke to try the same.

"I will try my master. Whatever you know I will do with just as refined grace as you," said Luke as he called the Dark Side of the Force to his hand to try and imitate the Force Lightning his master used.

At first a few sparks came out of his hand, then nothing even as Luke tried with his one hand made of flesh he found it was not obeying him as he thought it would. "Perhaps you're not as strong in such Force techniques as I thought you were? Maybe your limited in such ways like your father?" said Palpatine trying to make his apprentice angry enough to command the Force to create Force Lightning.

He succeed in such making Darth Vicious send Force Lighting out in waves equal to the Emperor's who was somewhat surprised at the boy's strength. Palpatine found that he was forced to activate his own Lightsaber to block the attack from a now orangey yellow eyes of a Sith that he had seen in both Maul and Vader. "I AM NOT LIMITED ON ANY WAY!" said Darth Vicious who unknowingly pushed his master back to a degree that even the Emperor became worried.

"That's enough Darth Vicious! Stop!" said Palpatine in a commanding voice that almost seemed to have little effect on the young Sith Lord in training for a few seconds before he released his hold on the technique and nearly collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"I...I apologize...my master. I didn't...know my own...limits. Forgive me master," said a tired Darth Vicious as he was now breathing heavily from the use of so much power.

"It is all right my apprentice you did what few have ever done even in terms of a Sith Lord and that was using your power with a passion that equals your power. You were more focused then even your father was when I trained him with what techniques I could. I have taught you how to master your father's own Force Choke ability, the slow and the very painful technique of Force Drainage that allows a Sith to heal, and now the very painful and the nearly unstoppable Force Lightning that you need more time with. But for now we will stop for now and resume at another time for you are tired and I have things to attend to," said the Emperor who turned off his Lightsaber as did Luke who got up from the ground, bowed, and left to mediate and regain his strength.

(Hoth)

It had been 5 grueling days for the Jedi Master, but he had finally completed his newly created Lightsaber from what parts the Rebel Alliance could spare him. Fortunately, for Yoda he had his own crystal he took from that of an old cave within Dagobah knowing that he may one day need it should he need to rebuild a new Lightsaber again. It felt strange for the old Jedi Master to create another Lightsaber since his old one had been with him for early 900 years. He hated parting with it to create a new one, but it was the way things were and was forced to do so under the circumstances. "Master Yoda?" said Leia who popped into the old master's quarter and knocked on the wall slightly to make it so it wasn't so rude.

"Yes Princess Organa what business do you have with me?" said Yoda as he ignited the Lightsaber making it a swamp green blade before turning it off.

"I wanted to talk to you about Luke and his father. Well...more about his father before he became Darth Vader and was Anakin Skywalker. What was Darth Vader like as a Jedi Knight?" said Leia who felt she could get some form of an idea what she was up against when confronting Vader on the battlefield.

"When Vader was Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight called the 'Hero with No Fear' he was. Rightly named he had been. The Holo Net Press praised him continuously more then any other Jedi they did. He went into countless battles nearly unscathed and with fearless blazing blue eyes his son has acquired I remember. However, the end result was the same it was. Whether he is Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader he is one thing that is summed up in one word it can," said Yoda whose voice was depressed sounding once more.

"What word is that Master Yoda?" said Leia curiously.

"Deadly the word is. Deadly," said Yoda in all seriousness making Leia shiver and not from the coldness of Hoth.

(Space-_Executor_-two standard weeks)

Lord Vader sat in his mediation pod searching through the Force for the old dwarf of a Jedi Master knowing he was with the Rebels. While he searched through the Force his probe droids would go on a more...direct approach to the situation. Since training with his son Vader felt more alive and wake feeling as if his son had in truth rejuvenated him. It was if he had a new power cell for a heart and it was on full power and wasn't going to run on empty for a long time. 'Where are you Yoda? You can't hide yourself anymore so reveal yourself you old Jedi coward,' thought Vader through the Force as he stretching out even further then he had done before in his previous mediations.

Just then, R2D2 came rolling along and stopped as he waited outside his master's black meditation pod to report his findings to the Sith Lord. At first R2 was anything if not considered nervous when the mighty Sith Lord that was Darth Vader approached him a little over a month ago. However, they had come to an understanding as well as trust between him, Vader, and his son Luke. The understanding of the two was simple seeing as both would never betray the other till the time came for Luke to rule the Empire. R2 was told by Vader that he would never destroy the small astromech droid because he was a good friend as well as a valuable asset to him and his son. As long as R2 severed them both faithfully like he had done with both in the past, he wouldn't be destroyed before being shipped to Ord Mantel. Needless to say it made R2's loyalty to both of them raise itself to over 200 as 100 per Sith. 'I wish C3PO were here without that memory wipe. He would probably blow an eye circuit if he knew he was built by Darth Vader,' thought R2 who would have smiled if he had such a face.

It was then that Darth Vader sensed R2D2 outside and smiled behind his mask knowing it was obviously something important since the droid had come itself. With his son's help he had created a translator program into his helmet so he would know what the droid as saying or any other species for that matter. Not only that, but with his son's help he had also upgraded his limbs in his arms and legs so he would have more maneuverability then before making him more deadlier then before. They made a silent promise not to tell the Emperor so when the time came for him to kill the Emperor with Luke's help he would have an unknown edge in the battle. The meditation pod opened and the mighty form of Darth Vader appeared and if it were anyone else besides R2 the form of the Sith Lord would be close to that of a God. "Well R2 what do you have to report?" said Vader in all seriousness knowing there was no time for anything else.

R2 spoke with his usual beeps and whistle knowing that he could be understood with what he was saying due to the translator program in the Sith Lords helmet. 'I hope he's please with the information I gathered on the Holo Net by using some of the Bothan's own tricks against them,' thought R2 as he always paid attention to the Bothan spying methods used to slice through the Holo Net.

"I see so the Rebel's have gathered almost 60 of their fleet have they? What of the Rebel base where Master Yoda is now hiding in? What have the probe droids found?" said Vader hoping he would hear some good news.

R2 whistled and beeped some more with the information from the probe droids that reported in...and the one that was destroyed on Hoth. 'Please don't destroy me,' thought R2 knowing that one thing would send him to the scrape yard.

"Hoth you say? Hmmmmm. Hoth is cold, icy, and a backwater planet like the one that master said I should look for in search of the Rebels. R2, contact the _Dominion_,_ Iron Fist_,and the_ Iron Hand_ and tell them to meet the _Executor_ at a safe distance from Hoth to avoid detection. Then send a transmission to the Emperor saying that we may have found the Rebel's and Yoda on Hoth," said Vader as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room with the little droid right behind him before heading to the COM station the droid was given access to.

(Hoth)

After Yoda went to investigate the falling of a meteorite only to learn that it was a lousy Imperial probe droid and destroyed it they knew Vader would come soon. At the request of Master Yoda several officers were to assist the dwarf in some good old fashioned blaster deflection for Lightsaber practice. After all it had been nearly twenty years since the Jedi Master wielded such a weapon and he needed to gain his bearings again as to undo the rust that had covered him during his exile. "Don't hold back you mustn't. Hinder me it will," said Yoda who had requested Chewie much to Han's dismay that help with the practice as well.

"You won't get me out there you old dwarf I have to work on the _Falcon_ and when my pale as well as yours Chewie's done, he has to help me too," said Han as he went to work on the _Falcon_.

"Han! That's not very nice to say and to an elderly Jedi Master who has seen the rise and fall of the Old Republic," said Leia surprised at Han for belittling the 900 year old alien.

"Leia I know having a Jedi Master may seem great now, but our luck and record with Jedi helping us against the Empire have been slightly on the down side. One died, one turned into a Sith Lord, that same Sith Lords son who was a Jedi in training joined in his father's footsteps, and now we got a 900 year old Jedi Master who hasn't used one of those damn Lightsaber swords in 20 of those years. Let's face it Princess the Jedi had their run and even though it was a good run it's the Sith Lords time now," said Han furiously at Leia and then to himself for saying such hope killing words.

Leia couldn't speak as she had turned to face Yoda who was deflecting blaster bolts left and right to great surprise to everyone who was watching or participating in the event. "Maybe you're only seeing the Blue Milk glass half empty Han," said Leia who notice out of the corner of her eye that Han had turned to see what she did.

"Well put fur on me and call me a Wookie's uncle. And to think his skills are rusty! Man he must have been some Jedi back in the day," said Han who was clearly impressed by the old Jedi's maneuverability and skill.

"Maybe now you'll give the Jedi more credit then you once did Han," said Leia as she started walking to her room to relax.

"You think I could take him with me to Jabba's palace and have him take that price off my head that every bounty hunter wants to collect," said Han who was in all reasonable truth actually considering it.

(Imperial Palace)

The Emperor watched with pride as his apprentice Darth Vicious destroyed 10 Lightsaber wielding droids that were on the hardest level of AI that had ever been produced in less then 3.5 standard seconds. They had surrounded him in a circle ready to attack and Luke with just a raised right hand pointing upward summoned a massive storm around him like a tornado that sent the droids flying, breaking, and colliding with each other. The rotting flesh of a body that was Palpatine was clapped his hands pleased at how little effort it took to dispose of the enemy he set up for the boy. "You have done well my apprentice. You're master over your power through seeing and learning has paid off several fold of what it took to teach this power. You have made an old Sith Lord happy this day my boy," said the Emperor rising from his throne as he walked down the steps with his cane in hand.

"Thank you my master I am honored to hear such words of praise coming from you," said Darth Vicious kneeling before his master.

Just then a burst transmission came in from Darth Vader that had been recorded by R2 to address to his master immediately in case of important news. "My master I have located the Rebels and that old Jedi Master Yoda. I have several Star Destroyers joining me to pursue this campaign, but I must request my son join me to help fight the old Master as it will not be easy as you once said yourself," said the image of Darth Vader before disappearing.

"Well master. Should I go?" said Luke looking up at the now thinking Emperor who was also pondering such thoughts.

"Hmmmmm. Yoda is a formidable warrior and Jedi Master. Knowing him he has made a new Lightsaber with the help of the Rebels giving him the materials that he needs. Still, it would put you in harm my boy and I don't want to see my most successful apprentice to date meet the same crippled form as your father," said the Emperor who really didn't give Darth Vicious an answer.

"With all do respect my master my father requested me for the campaign and I have already proven myself to be very skilled Lightsaber duelist. After being trained by both you and my father I know I can beat that old Jedi Master of a fool. All I need is a chance my master and I will show you the fruit of your and my father's labor into training me," said Darth Vicious whose eyes became an orangey yellow again.

"Hmmmm. As you wish Darth Vicious. I won't stop you since it is your father who has requested this of you and I trust your father's tactic in battle since I've known him," said the Emperor, who knew that whether he approved or not his apprentice would go to his father from the bond they had with each other.

"Thank you master I will not disappoint you," said Darth Vicious bowing to his master before leaving.

"No. You will not," said the Emperor smiling as he saw his apprentice rush out the door hungry for battle and bloodshed like a true Sith.

(Hoth-2 days later)

One Super Star Destroyer and 3 normal sized Star Destroyers appeared out of hyperspace above the planet of Hoth. Unfortunately, one of the Admirals in all his wisdom went too close the planet as was detected preventing any hope of a surprise attack. This got Darth Vader upset since he had wanted to remain undetected for as long as possible so his son could arrive to join him on the campaign, but a single star fighter in hyperspace from Corusant to Hoth was a 3 day trip an this was the second. Needless to say the Admiral was shortly terminated and a new was appointed shortly after. "Report Commander Veers," said Vader to the Imperial officer he had chosen to lead the ground troops in his place.

"My Lord all troops are ready to deploy at your command and are waiting to go after the previous Admirals...error in an approach to the surface. We have done a scan of the area and triangulated the coordinates from the probe droid that was destroyed by the Rebels and have determined their location. The energy shield they have up prevents us from entering orbit, but the scan we used on the surface tell us that multiple ships getting ready to leave the planet meaning they will have to lower the shield to let them get past us. When that happens all Imperial transports with troops, vehicles, and other equipment will be deployed once they hit the ground to attack the base and their little Shield Generator. Once the Shield Generator is destroyed it will allow you to land my Lord and fight the enemy yourself," said Commander Veers choosing his words carefully in front of the Sith Lord.

"Very good Commander Veers you will be in the main ATAT when the shield goes down and your primary target is to be the Shield Generator. Understand?" said Vader as the once calm Commander Veers paled slightly after receiving those orders.

"Yes my Lord," said Commander Veers as he left to prepare.

"It has begun," said Vader after the door shut behind the officer.

(A/N: I know I said in the last chapter there would be some battle of Hoth for this one. Well I was going to, but I have this little thing about writing chapters around the 3000 words range and not more. If I write anymore it would be over 3000 words area. Don't worry I promise that NEXT chapter you will get the battle of Hoth. I promise on a Sith's honor. HAHAHAHAHA! That's funny. Seriously though I will. Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Icy Flames of War

Darth Vader was not a very patient man whether it was when he was Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight or now as Darth Vader Lord of the Sith. In fact he found himself very impatient on more then one occasion not because of his troopers on the battlefield. No they did nothing wrong because they did what was trained for them to do, which was fighting and taking orders. No...his Imperia officers that sniveled and whimpered to get ahead in rank were always what made him impatient. In fact it was his belief that some Imperial officers made better Bureaucrats and politicians then they did officers. It was the reason he punished them with death for their failures as officers because they defied him like spineless vermin rather then act as the competent men that they should. It was one of those days were he wanted to kill his officers on one of the other Star Destroyers, but he was in the middle of siege of a campaign and couldn't afford it till later. "Captain Chase," said Vader addressing the officer closest to him that he had met several times before in the past.

"Yes Lord Vader," said Captain Chase who stood at attention and snapped is back straight so face had he done it any harder it would have snapped.

"Prepare a shuttle of ground troops of the 501st in Snowtrooper uniforms to accompany me down to the surface when the Rebel's Shield Generator is destroyed. I want to go down to the surface immediately to take care of this battle personally," said Vader knowing that it the people aboard his Super Star Destroyer that were competent both in officer and trooper form.

"Yes sir I will have some men ready to go right now," said Captain Chase who ran down to the barracks area of the Destroyer to find the most qualified troopers to assist Lord Vader.

Vader smiled behind his mask knowing there was a future for that Captain. 'I must remember to promote that Captain after this is done,' thought Vader as he headed for the hanger to see the transport shuttle get ready knowing his presence would make the crew their work faster.

(Hoth)

The alarms blared and the warning went out to everyone in the base that the Imperial fleet had just landed ground forces. It happened just after they had temporarily disengaged the Shield Generator to fire the Ion Cannon to cover the fleeing transport ships that would meet up with the Rebel fleet still gathering in space somewhere in space. Out of everyone running, moving, and yelling out order only Master Yoda stayed calm as he made his way to the trench with cane in hand and Lightsaber in the other. 'Vader is in space I sense. Stronger he has become since been with his son he has. Most difficult he will be to defeat he will,' thought Yoda as he and the other Rebels awaited the onslaught that was to come.

Han was making last minute fixings on the _Falcon_ with Chewie as Leia came along with a discouraged C3PO. The protocol droid had been depressed (if droids could be) without R2 around to talk to and had been throughout their journey less talkative then they were sure he could be with the domed astromech droid by his side. "Han hurry up before the Imperial ground forces get here. We have to leave with one of the transports now before its too late," said Leia as if talking to him would help speed things up.

"Look your Worshipfulness I'm trying to do this the best I can, but the fuzz ball here put in the wrong stabilizer unit to the wrong section of the _Falcon_. Meaning now I got to try to rewire and redo the entire system or will blow up before we get halfway planet side," said Han who received a snarl and woofs from Chewie as a sign it wasn't his entire fault.

"Princess Leia!" said a voice from behind Leia who turned around to find out it was none other then Wedge in his pilot gear.

"Hello Wedge how have you been? What are you doing here shouldn't you get into your Snow Speeder and get ready for take off?" said Leia who was without question slightly confused as to Wedge's actions.

"Yeah I know listen I just came from the COM room and learned that Vader's son is on his way to join his father in this siege," said Wedge with a worried look on his face.

"Luke! Luke is on his way here?" said Leia in disbelief.

"Yeah except he's not called Luke anymore since he's been with Vader and now the Emperor from what I heard in the COM's. Luke has been given the Sith name...Darth Vicious," said Wedge shuddering after mentioning the name as did Leia as if it were a snow storm unto itself.

"How did COM's get such information?" said Leia as she wondered to herself that very question.

"One of our Bothan friends on the outside in Corusant sliced through the Imperial port holding ships for those of prestige class like Vader and Vicious (shudders). He then relayed to the others in the network who made contact with COM's that Vader's son plotted a course for Hoth and he's taken the quickest route to get here. In fact after he to us he found out Vicious was coming here we calculated that Vader's pride and joy will be here in less then two standard hours," said Wedge seriously seeing Leia's face pale.

"That means we have to hurry even faster before Vader's son comes down on us," said Leia as Wedge nodded at her statement and ran off to his Snow Speeder.

"And you said you would have to see it to believe it," said Han only to have himself get shocked for not paying attention to the circuitry causing him to swear several times in the Hutt's tongue.

Outside the ground was silent till the rumbling of something loud came towards them ring all Rebel soldiers to the front of the trench weapons raised. "Wait till you see the enemy you must. Fire wildly makes you the target it will," said Yoda as he ignited his Lightsaber knowing something big was coming there way.

(Space-_Executor_)

"Lord Vader! I have a message from Commander Veers. He says he is advancing on the base and engaging the enemy from long range," said Captain Chase running up to Lord Vader as the 501st units selected were already in the shuttle awaiting departure with the Sith Lord being the last to enter it.

"Send a message back telling him to hurry for I sense he will lose more then a few troops if he doesn't," said Vader in a threatening tone that Captain Chase understood all too well.

"Yes sir," said Captain Chase as he hurried off to the COM unit to send the message.

(Hoth)

The AT-AT walkers were constructed from the ground up using blueprints from the old AT-TE's from the Clone Wars. However, the AT-TE's were too close to the ground for armor piercing missile attacks making them destroyable if they were hit with just enough firepower. However, with new technology upgrades and after various designs by multiple engineers the AT-TE's successor that was the AT-AT was bigger, taller, more powerful, had longer range, and was slightly slower then its predecessor. However, the decrease in speed made it all the more deadly as the long range fire power that it dished out made up for it's sluggishness. Commander Veers took great pride in these walkers as they were the very thing that could destroy the entrenched Rebellion here in the frozen wasteland of Hoth. "Sir were almost in range of the Shield Generator!" said one of the two pilots of the mighty walker.

"Good. The minute were in range I want you to attack the Shield Generator with the main guns with everything we have," said Commander Veer as he began charging the walkers main guns to full.

"Sir! An incoming message from Captain Chase aboard the _Executor_ with orders from Lord Vader," said the second pilot.

"What's the message say?" said Commander Veer who slightly paled at the mention of Darth Vader, but recovered quickly as to not make the pilots think he was ill.

"Captain Chase says: 'Lord Vader is getting impatient and that you should hurry up. He's ready to depart and wants that Shield Generator down now. Or else!'" said the second pilot.

"See if you can speed up the walker without tripping it. Then I want our gunners to fire the moment the tracking system is locked onto the target," said Commander Veers in a slightly hurried voice as the entire crew were working noticeably faster to ensure they avoided the wrath of Darth Vader.

The bombardment by the AT-AT's long range cannons did devastating work to the now bleeding and entrenched Rebel's as the AT-ST's moved in a quicker pace to destroy the stranglers. Only Yoda seemed to slow down their attacks with a few deflections, several redirections, and knocking back several of the Snowtroopers with the Force. "Retreat I must again. Unexpected this use of weapons this was. Must protect who I can I shall," said Yoda who did his best to shield the others slowly retreated from the attacks as he had not been in war for 20 years and had not anticipated this far of deadly advancement in the devastating weaponry.

It was at that moment the Shield Generator blew up from one of lead AT-AT's after just unleashing a deadly volley of blaster fire from its head turrets. "Send a communication to Lord Vader that the Shield Generator is destroyed," said Commander Veers quickly yet calmly knowing if he hesitated, Lord Vader may take it out of him in the future.

"Yes sir," said the COM officer in the AT-AT who immediately did so.

(Space-Moments later)

The TIE Special Advanced came out of hyperspace that was Darth Vicious special star fighter that he had custom designed using specs from the X-wings and TIE Advanced that his father had. With his modifications to this fighter it had twice the shield power as the TIE Advanced with three times the maneuverability, the fire power, and the ability to go into hyperspace with ease. Darth Vicious was hungry for battle and making the necessary last minute change in coordinates made it possible to get their ahead of schedule to get their before the fun was over. However...to Darth Vicious as he saw more transports with one holding his father being deployed his thoughts changed "Looks like I got here just in time," said Luke as he transmitted his ships ID Signature: _The Sith's Pride_ to the four mighty Imperial ships before making his decent to the planet.

It was then Vader sensed his son's presence and smiled behind his mask at the fact his son had made it to the planet so fast. 'I am blessed with a young man I am proud to call my son,' thought Vader as he sensed his son descent into the planet ahead of him.

(Echo Base)

With the Shield Generator destroyed and the Ion Cannon soon after every Rebel soldier was trying to get to a ship without having debry falling on them. Yoda made his way inside to Echo Bases hanger and found the _Falcon_ just about ready to launch. It was then as he made it to the ramp that he froze in fear at the presence that busted through the metal hanger wit the force of an A-Class Thermal Detonator. "Hello Yoda I've been waiting for this day," said a voice that was cold, dark, and what could only be described as...vicious.

"Darth Vicious I presume. Formerly known as Luke Skywalker you were," said Yoda as he ignited his Lightsaber.

"Correct. And you are the legendary Jedi Master Yoda who fought in the Clone Wars like my father did. The most influential member on the Jedi Council and the very same person who refused to help my father when he need your guidance the most," said Luke as his Lightsaber ignited showing its color that was a fiery orange. Like fire or lava that was contained all in a sword as it actually generated enough heat to melt the ice on the wall next to him.

"Correct you are Darth Vicious. Look like your father you do with those robes. Look like your father before he was put in the black armor of Darth Vader that he became. Same fate will befall you it will one day," said Yoda as he carefully walked down the ramp.

"Master Yoda we don't have time for this we've got to get away now!" said a female voice that the two warriors recognized as Leia's.

"Don't worry Princess this won't take long," said Luke smiling evilly as his left hand had Force Lightning sparks coming out of it before he held his Lightsaber with two hands.

"Luke?" said Leia as she now made her way down the ramp only to see another presence behind Luke that was Darth Vader.

Darth Vader with his blood red Lightsaber in hand and the sound of his respirator making itself clearly known to everyone in the area with his personal army division of the 501st Stormtrooper division right behind him. "Now Master Yoda we see just how skilled of Jedi Master you are," said Vader as Vader went right and Luke or rather Darth Vicious went left.

"Overconfident you are Lord Vader. Same were you when younger I saw. Same it is with your son I see. Like father like son they say," said Yoda as he readied himself to fight.

"Enough talk lets fight," said Darth Vicious as he struck first with speed and agility that made Yoda move quicker then he was expected to as he dodged and blocked his attacks before delivering his own, which Luke countered with ease.

"You're powers and skill have gotten rusty since you were in exile old dwarf," said Vader who took his shot when Luke moved out of the way to let Vader have his turn.

Yoda was surprised this time by Vader as he had never expected Vader to move with nearly the same amount of agility as his son despite the heavy cybernetic implants. "Unnatural you're agility is Vader. Crippled you were by Obi-wan on Mustafar you were," said Yoda as he swooped his blade down at Vader's leg only for Vader to flip out of the way in a spin surprising everyone who saw it except Luke.

"How can he do that? He couldn't do that before so what's changed?" said Leia in a surprised voice.

"My son of course Princess. Being the master mechanic he is he studied my cybernetic limb designs and had them...upgraded along with my cybernetic arms. Each limb now has less then half the weight in them making me able to more efficiently. All the while they are providing me with almost the same amount of agility and maneuverability I had during the Clone Wars. Impressive isn't it master Yoda?" said Vader as he watched his son take a crack at Yoda again tearing some of the old Jedi Masters clothing when he swung at an opening that Yoda left unchecked.

"Indeed it is Darth Vader as is your son's skills. This I will not deny. However, much to learn you do about taking on a wise Jedi Master you should," said Yoda after seeing his moment of opportunity Force Pushed Luke into a group of the 501st Stormtroopers before creating a small ice avalanche in front of him to block Vader's advancement on him.

Before Vader could knock the blockade of fallen ice away Yoda was already on board the _Falcon_ and it was now off the ground and had escaped. "You can run old dwarf, but you can't hide...from the Sith," said Vader as his son got up from the ground and looked at his father before looking at the far away ship that had eluded them both.

"The Emperor will not be pleased with this father and we will most likely punish us for our failure here in capturing them," said Darth Vicious as he turned off his Lightsaber as did Vader.

"We don't have to report back to Emperor just yet so before we do have some technicians slice into their still operational computers and see what they can dig up," said Vader who saw Luke nod and already give the order to some troopers who were also techs when they weren't in armor.

"What about Yoda, Leia, and the others on board the _Falcon_ father. We can't let them try to rest even for a single moment even if we can't be there to do it ourselves," said Luke who was furious over the fact their enemies got away.

"What do you suggest my son?" said Vader looking over at his son curiously wondering what he could be thinking.

"I seem to recall a bounty on Han Solo by one Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine for money he owes for a certain shipment of Kessel spice and cargo he dumped when he got near an Imperial Star Destroyer. I say we back up the Hutt's bounty with our own and call in a few known Bounty Hunters that we know and trust. That way while we pursue and trap them on one level, the Bounty Hunters will get them for us on another. Then we sell them off to Jabba for a fee and will compensated for paying the Bounty Hunters," said Darth Vicious smiling.

"Brilliant thinking my son you are thinking like a true Sith. Get to your star fighter and head up to the _Executor_ and make contact with Boba Fett as well as several other Bounty Hunters I have used in the past. Tell them of the names and the prices on each of that ships crew's heads and make sure they are several times higher then what Jabba has to motivate them. Also tell them one is a Jedi Master who is to be taken alive if possible and will be paid twice as much if they succeed," said Vader coming up with his half of the plan on how to capture the Rebels on the ship.

"Yes father I will. After that I will see that we locate Han Solo's old friends if he has any and then make sure they are under our control before he reaches them should he try to seek refuge," said Luke before bowing and then ran off to his star fighter.

'Soon it won't be long my son. Soon we will take down the Emperor and then we will become the leaders of the Empire as are the rules of the Sith,' thought Vader smiling behind his mask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Working with what you have

Space from a traveler's point of view looks peaceful in the silence when you stare out at it long enough with all the planets that are so small they are nothing, but white spec in the distance. It was most unfortunately for the crew aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ it was currently neither the time nor the place to look at the stars as they tried to avoid a pursing group of Star Destroyers and their TIE fighter shooting at them trying to disable the ship. "Damn Vader and his son for doing this to us. First we lose Luke to his dad, and then we lose Echo Base. To make matters worse at the same time we lose some good friends of ours as they get massacred in that spot that was called a battle on the surface, and now were being chased by two very intimidating Imperial Star Destroyers while being blasted by their fighters. This is just one big FUN time day!" said Han as he and Chewbacca as their deflector shields took another hit.

"Fly into the asteroid field you must. Lose them you will," said Yoda as he was in the seat behind Han.

"Don't tell me how to fly my ship you old dwarf I don't care if you're a Jedi Master or an old man pretending to be one. This is my ship and I'll go where we need to go," said Han who hated backseat flyers.

"In the asteroid field you need to go. To big for the Star Destroyers to pursue it will. TIE fighters will be easier to handle from there it will be," said Yoda making his point made as another attack on the _Falcon_ brought the shields down next to nothing.

"Okay! Okay! We'll go into the asteroid field if just to get you to shut the hell up. Now I think I know why the Emperor hates you so much," said Han as he made his way into the asteroid field.

(Space-_Executor_)

Darth Vader and Darth Vicious were most displeased as they walked side by side through the Imperial Super Star Destroyer. They had found little information to go on in pursing the Rebel Alliance or where there Rebel fleet that was slowly growing its forces. Those they found slowly dying quickly tried attacking the nearest trooper to them causing the trooper to react and open fire on them as a natural reflex. Now they learned that the two Star Destroyers _Iron Fist_ and _Iron Hand_ could no longer pursue the _Millennium Falcon_ unless they risked being destroyed by the asteroid field itself. It was something that the Emperor would not like that in the least. Vader as well as Vicious knew it would be a waste of resources to make another Star Destroyer or repair the two that got damaged and made it to safety. "It seems you're former friends are more elusive then we gave them credit for my son," said Darth Vader who was with his son Darth Vicious on the bridge looking on at the stars ahead of them.

"Yes father. However, knowing Han he'll go someplace secluded within the Empire while at the same time meet up with someone in the area that has influence. Someone that just so happens to be a friend of Han's from his old smuggling days. We need to do a background check on Han and the ship to see who he may seek out to befriend from his past. Someone I sense who also has a connection to that ship and has a great deal of love for the vessel," said Luke reaching out through the Force to see what he could.

"Why would anyone cherish such a disgusting piece of junkyard trash that smuggler calls a ship?" said Vader in anger though he agreed with his son's assessment.

"To smugglers a ship is all they have and I assume that Han has been a smuggler most of his life and that ship means a great deal to him. He made that clear when I was once on it and he would rag about the Kessel Run he made with it. My instincts are telling me he won that ship from someone and not earned it as all smugglers do when they need to find a ship. When they have something precious to them and they gamble they sometimes bet what they have if they think they have a good Sabacc hand. Chances are Han has quite possibly met someone like himself who was a big gambler and lost the ship to him. Find him and we will find that Han and the others aren't far behind," said Luke smiling as he realized the whole theory of it all was pure genius.

Yoda will sense the trap in the area before they get even close to it my son so we must first eliminate Yoda from the equation," said Vader finding that Yoda was the only problem to the solution.

"I know father, but all the same the solution to the main problem is solid and we just need to separate Yoda from the rest of the group. When they arrive to our designed trap of a planet we must make sure they can't leave the planet under any circumstances. In fact if this were to work we would have to arrive moments before they do undetected and make the plan ready right as they walk in through the door," said Luke as he and Vader now turned to the Bounty Hunters that had been escorted in my the Stormtroopers.

"I will take care of them from here my son. In the mean time you head back to Corusant to see the Emperor and resume your training," said Vader as they walked over to Bounty Hunters who were clearly afraid of the two Sith.

"Yes father," said Darth Vicious as he walked past the Bounty Hunters to the ships TIE fighter hanger was and where his TIE Special Advanced was.

"Now for the rest of you I assume you know why you are here, but I want to set some ground rules with you first when pursing this special batch of Rebel's" said Vader as he made it first priority to give clear instructions to the Bounty Hunters.

(Somewhere in Space-5 days later)

After running through the asteroid field, repairing the ship, and nearly getting eaten by a giant asteroid worm, everyone (including Yoda) decided it was best to take their chances with running into the Imperial Fleet that was looking for them as well as the others that had left Hoth. It wasn't a surprise that no sooner had they had appeared in wide open space that 5 Star Destroyers appeared firing at them with their Turbolaser Gun Batteries. "Hey Yoda what's your big plan now besides meditating back their?" said Han as he tried flying around the Imperial ships as he tried to remotely dodge most of the energy cannons laser fire.

"Planning I am. On your own you are. Cannot expect me to do everything for you," said Yoda trying to foresee what was in the Force only to find it shrouded by the Dark Side like it was right before the Clone Wars.

"Why you little...argh!" said Han giving up from on trying to receive help from the old Jedi Master.

It was then that Yoda had an idea that made even Han surprised by the Jedi Master's tactics. "Fly at the ships bridge you must. Make it look like you are going to crash into the ship it should," said Yoda walking from his seat to the one behind Han.

"WHAT? Are you nuts! Don't answer that because I know you'll say no. Okay after that then what?" said Han who could believe he was following the old dwarfs words.

"Cling to the ship at the last minute you will. Undetected you shall be. Then when the time is right leave we will before they notice us here we should," said Yoda and Han understood.

"Here we go," said Han as he was about to do something he never thought he would do...play crazy crashing mynocks with an Imperial Star Destroyer.

(A/N: In case you're wondering that's my Star War's version for playing chicken.)

(Corusant-Imperial Palace 3 days earlier)

Darth Vicious walked slightly slower then usual as he recalled what his father said about disobeying the Emperor and not coming out unscathed from failure. 'Surely not defeating and killing Yoda will seem like I disobeyed what I promised to do. I think I'm in for a not so nice welcome when I see my master,' thought Vicious to himself though he was sure the Emperor was hearing it despite the mental barriers and shields he put up to prevent that.

As Luke entered the room where the Emperor sat that was the Throne Room he already sensed the room filled with Dark Side energy and the Emperor's anger too. "You failed me my apprentice in your promise to kill Yoda. Even with Lord Vader there you still didn't kill the old Jedi Master of a fool. YOU HAVE SHAMED ME!" said Palpatine finally yelling at the end as the chair rotated around showing that the Emperor was clearly angry as he was powerful.

"Yoda maybe an old Jedi Master of a fool my master, but he is still able to use the Force when he has to. He knocked me away in a sneak attack after I seared off some of his clothing in our duel and then before my father could pursue him he sent an avalanche of ice down in front of him to allow his escape," said Darth Vicious kneeling at the moment who knew there was no room for excuses even if it was the truth.

The Emperor slowly rose like the Devil from his throne in Hell and walked down the steps till he had reached his apprentice who was still kneeling before him as he spoke unusually calm. "You have great skill, power, passion, and pride that all Sith share when it comes to Dark Side of the Force my young apprentice. However, you lack one thing right now that you need to truly be a master of the Dark Side like myself and your father. Do you know what that is?" said the Emperor waiting for his apprentice to answer.

"I do not know my master, but I have I feeling I'm about to find out," said Darth Vicious who felt he was going to receive a painful lesson in the ways of the Dark Side form the Emperor.

The Emperor nodded his head calmly...before attacking his apprentice with wave after wave of Force Lighting before he spoke with anger in his voice. "DICIPLINE! All good Sith Lords both past and present have learned discipline in focusing their anger to a very simple and common purpose that makes them strong. Destroying all of our enemies both Jedi as well as any others who would try to stand against us. Just as we channel the Dark Side of the Force through our body we channel out anger towards something to give us purpose in life," said the Emperor who after a moment stopped his attack on a withering Darth Vicious.

"Tomorrow we will resume your training, but for now go down to the prison center of the Palace and drain the life energy of one of the prisoner to heal your slightly damaged body and then go to the med lab for Bacta treatments for the Force Lighting damage I just gave you," said the Emperor who saw Luke get up slowly and limp out of the room to do what the Emperor said.

(Space-_Executor_-present time)

"Apology accepted Admiral all is forgiven," said Vader as the now slump body of the Imperial officer that was the Admiral of the _Iron Fist_ was now being dragged away by the legs by two Stormtroopers as Vader went back to looking at the information in front of him involving the _Millennium Falcon_ that Yoda and the others were on.

According to his records he had retrieved of the ship it was a freighter class type that was made sometime after the Old Republic became the Empire. However, it was clearly an outdated model that was constantly being repaired and illegally modified to keep it going. He also noticed that the ship originally belonged to one Governor Lando Calrissian of Cloud City on Bespin. "Hmmmmm. I think its time I paid Mr. Calrissian a visit and see if he won't consider my help in getting his ship back," said Vader as he headed for the ships bridge to inform them on where to go.

(Space-_Falcon_)

It took some doing, but Han and the others finally found the spot they were looking for when it came to refuge though Yoda was a bit reluctant to go their. "Lando isn't a system you're Highness it's a man. Lando Calrissian is just like me with all the charm Princess you'll love him. Lando is currently the Governor of Cloud City on Bespin and what he says their goes so we should be safe their for a while until we can get our bearings," said Han as he detached from the Star Destroyer and went into hyperspace before the Imperial ship knew they were gone un aware that a certain ship _Slave I_ was pursing them to collect on a certain bounty placed on their heads.

"Bad feeling about this I do. Twice as careful we will have to be. When we arrive at Cloud City cautious must be," said Yoda to Chewbacca who nodded his head knowing from experience that what Yoda said was true.

(Corusant-Imperial Palace)

Darth Vicious was in the Throne Room once more with his master formerly known as Darth Sidious that was now the Emperor of the Empire. The Emperor was sitting in his chair mediating while his apprentice was hovering in the air in a meditative state. The Force was surrounding him with Dark Side energies that blistered off the metal walls of the room with every growing second. It was then that Vicious had a premonition through the Force as he saw images of Vader and Yoda fighting in a cold, dark, and industrious looking room. Red and green Lightsaber's clashing. Words being spoken on a catwalk causing Darth Vader to falter as Yoda took the opportunity to strike slicing Vader's head off as his body fell and his head went into the abyss below. "Yoda? Father? What? NO!" said Vicious loudly in the end sending a shockwave of Dark Side energy everywhere that nearly sent the Emperor back at the young Sith Lord's words.

"Darth Vicious! What did you see?" said Palpatine looking at his apprentice with what could only be described as concern though Darth Vicious wasn't sure if it was real or fake.

"Father...Yoda...fighting each other. Yoda said something to my father during the duel causing him to lose his grip in the battle. Yoda struck and took my father's head off at them moment it happened. I have to do something to prevent his death, "said Luke as he got up from the ground and ran for the door.

"No Darth Vicious! You mustn't Vader's death is the will of the Force and it will be so whether you step in or not," said Palpatine, but it was too late as Dearth Vicious was already gone.

(Cloud City Air Space-Bespin)

Bespin was a planet that was classified as a nearly uninhabitable world when it was first discovered during the days of space exploration for the Old Republic. However, when Cloud City was built things changed and re-classified as a tourist spot for their Cloud Car riding, gambling, and just all out enjoyment. However, at the moment Han Solo was still having troubles getting through the current problem of air traffic controllers as they questioned him repeatedly. "I already told you I know the man who runs this place. His name is Lando Calrissian. No he's not expecting me, but this is an emergency. Just tell him Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_ is here to see him to play an old fashion game of Sabacc like old times...," said Han who got as far as he could with speaking before the Cloud City police fired on his ship for a moment over the obviously fact he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Lando's a real charmer," said Leia as she saw the damage readout ignoring Han cursing in a language Leia didn't recognize.

"Just wait till you meet him in person," said Han just as the Cloud City Air Traffic Tower cleared him for landing.

(Moments Later inside Cloud City)

After the surprising hello, hug, humor filled insults that only a gambler and smuggler could laugh about Han and the others were in Cloud City in all its greatness. "When I heard that my old ship was here on being piloted by one Han Solo I was a little skeptical at first...that is till I saw it for my own eyes. You know part of me wants to slug you for cheating in that Sabacc game old buddy," said Lando as they were being escorted by the esteemed Governor of Cloud City.

"Cheated? Hey I may be a smuggler, but when it comes to playing Sabacc I play a game as straight as a Lightsaber," said Han pointing a finger at Lando in protest.

"Oh really? Well my information tells me that there was once a Lightsaber wield by a Jedi turned Sith before and during the Clone Wars that wasn't so straight," said Lando laughing at Han's shocked face.

"Oh yeah? Who told you this information I'd like to meet him?" said Han not realizing nor did anyone else for that matter that master Yoda was no longer with the group, but actually in hiding sensing something was wrong.

'Only three people know about Count Dooku's Lightsaber there are. One of them is me I know. The others are two Sith Lords they are. I sense the one of two that killed him is in this station I sense,' thought Yoda as decided to formulate a plan.

"Come on Lando between you me and these power towers here whose you're source of information on the supposed crooked Lightsaber?" said Han as they made their way to the dining hall with its doors opening up to them.

"Him," said Lando casually pointing to the black figure with a respirator system sitting down at the long end of the table with another man in worn looking battle armor on one of the sides of the table.

"Vader!" said Han who drew his blaster as the Sith Lord rose to his feet in a majestic way that would consider he had done such a thing before.

Han fire several blast at Vader who caught absorbed them all with his right hand through he Force. Then while the smuggler was shocked sent the blaster out of the man's hands into his cybernetic ones. "There is no need for such things here Captain Solo. Please join me for a meal with my associate of a Bounty Hunter here I'm sure you recognize as Boba Fett," said Vader as Stormtroopers surrounded Han and the others from behind while Boba Fett had his rifle drawn at them as well.

"I'm sorry Han they arrived mere moments before you did and told Air Traffic Control who you were in the _Falcon_. I was caught between a Sith and a hard place," said Lando who hated back stabbing his friends like this as they all reluctantly entered the room with their Stormtrooper escort as the doors shut behind them.

(A/N: How did you like my reference to Count Dooku? Bet you never thought he would be mentioned like that in here or at all for that matter? Anyway I hope you like it. Next Chapter: I can't tell you because it would screw up everything. Sorry! Don't hit me! Seriously keep on reviewing you never know what will happen. Remember the future always in motion it is. LOL!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Personal Truth and Inner Hell

As Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Lando, and (a very careful) C3PO sat down in their selected chairs they decided to remain quiet during the time they just stared at Darth Vader. The Sith Lord's respirator was the only sound being made in the room before C3PO finally spoke up. "If I may speak Lord Vader I was just wondering as it is in my protocol droid programming what is to become of me?" said C3PO who got the attention of the Sith Lord as the man in question turned his head towards the droid.

"You will be taken aboard my ship and have your memory banks processed through the ship computer for any and all locations involving Rebel bases, personnel, and contacts they may have. After that...you'll be melted down and your circuitry will be sold to some cheap junk dealer on a backwater planet that may actually have use of your components," said Darth Vader as the Cloud City waiters brought them each a meal and drink to dine in.

"Throw mine in a preserve pouch and give it to me before I take off I don't take off my helmet in public," said Boba Fett who knew to never remove your mask in front of your bounty or a Sith Lord.

The servant looked at Fett for a moment, but a slight nod from Darth Vader said to do it without question. "I suggest the rest of you eat and drink the food as you will need your strength for what is to come afterwards," said Vader who was given a tall glass full of what looked like brownish mush of a meal.

"Yeah like I'm going to eat and drink drugged food. No offense Lando, but I doubt you had a say in such a thing when it came to our meal," said Han pushing away the meal.

"If that is what you wish smuggler the by all means do so it doesn't hurt me at all. It only hurts you in the end. Especially, since you will be the one who will go under a certain experiment that has yet to be done here deep within Cloud City. An experiment involving Carbonite Freezing of the living body," said Vader who took out a metal cylinder tube from his belt and attached it to his respirator system just above the stomach while the other end went into the tall glass.

"What? Carbonite Freezing of...me? Lando he's joking right? Tell me he's joking," said Han standing up causing the Stormtroopers in the room to raise their blasters at him in unison only to have a hand raised by Darth Vader indicating to them that it was all right as he activated a suction button on his chest plate that began sucking the brownish mush from the glass through the tube into the system taking it directly to his stomach.

(A/N: How else do you think Vader ate had food with that helmet on.)

"Remind me not to eat after this over," said Fett who felt slightly nauseous from seeing Vader's method of eating food.

Leia was also disgusted though it made sense since no one had ever seen the face of Darth Vader behind that metal mask and lived to tell the tale. "I think I'm going to be sick," said Leia looking away while Chewie looked away slight with disgust at the slurping noise that only when stopped when the glass was empty did Lando speak.

"Look Han it wasn't my idea to do this to you. Far from it and if I could and Darth Vader wasn't here I would help you out anyway I could. Unfortunately, that's not the case right now as from what Vader has told me you're the bait for the much larger trap," said Lando as he turned slowly to Vader who put the tube away after cleaning it with a napkin next to him.

"Bait? Bait for to trap who?" said Leia as she knew there was no one that could no about them except...

"The Jedi Master Yoda you traitorous Princess. He is not with you right now because he sensed my presence and even now schemes to save you all. However, I will force his little green clawed hand and make him come to me where I shall finish the duel that was started on Hoth and that should have ended their," said Vader slowly rising as he then saw Han and the others realize that Yoda was not in fact with them.

"Why that little old senile Jedi..." said Han balling his fists angrily only to be shoved away by the Stormtroopers along with the rest of them.

Lord Vader I was wondering what will happen to the Princess after this is all over? It would be wrong to have her frozen in Carbonite and I don't want to have to repeat the process on someone so close to an old friend of mine," said Lando speaking privately with Darth Vader as they walked along the halls.

"We only need one as a test subject and if the smuggler survives then I will have all that I need from them. I have no wish to kill anyone unless it is required of me young Governor despite the stories you hear from the worlds outside your city. If and when the smuggler survives and I kill the Jedi Master, the Princess and her friends with the exception of the protocol droid will remain with you under your care," said Vader who felt merciful at the moment since everything was going his way.

"Thank you Lord Vader however, I intend to hold you true to your word when the time comes and this is over," said Lando who had to take a step back as Vader whirled around and moved in closer to the Governors face.

"Are you saying I don't hold up my end of things Mr. Calrissian because of if you are then maybe an Imperial presence in the form of a Super Star Destroyer is needed," said Vader making his threat clear, cut, and to the point.

"No! No that won't be necessary Lord Vader I was just letting you know it stood as part of our deal," said Lando whose dark skin color lightened considerably.

"I know all about our deal Governor and if you try to remind me again I will see to it that a new one replaces you. Someone who is loyal to the Empire and does not need to betray their friends in exchange for Imperial favors," said Vader as he turned around and walked away leaving Lando paling another few shades of less color with Boba Fett right behind the Sith Lord.

(Space-_The Sith's Pride_)

'What was it that made father drop his guard like that? Was it some personal truth about his life that only Yoda and possibly old Ben knew about? Did it involve my family? It had to be something big to make fathers grip on the battle be completely lost in that moment in time. Whatever it is I'm going to find out what before he takes my father's head," said thought Luke as he pushed his fighter to its limits to get to Bespin.

When he arrived at the planet he saw a Star Destroyer in the distance and gave his ID: Signature as well as a message for the COM units and Admiral on the ship to keep it to themselves. "Lord Vicious your father is already on the planet I think I should inform him," said the Admiral who paled when the eyes of the young Sith turned orangey red before his eyes.

"My father is in danger as the Jedi Master Yoda is down there with a trap of his own and I know that if I do nothing my father will not survive. Do you want that to happen?" said Darth Vicious angrily as his ship went down to the planet.

"No sir! We will do as you ask, but should Lord Vader question us we will have to give a truthful answer to him," said the Admiral knowing he walked into that one.

"You do that when the time comes, but till then you will follow my orders and will do so when he isn't here," said Luke who killed the transmission before the Admiral could give a response.

(Bespin-Cloud City-Several hours later)

On the normal levels of Cloud City where people walk was considered a peaceful place that didn't have a trace of a slum of any kind or even the stench of one at that. However, in different areas of Cloud City on the lower levels that were deemed restricted to only mid to high ranking employees involved with Carbonite Freezing. That and droid parts that were either taken to make new droids or burned in the furnace. "Oh dear I hope I'm not going to be among these droids," said C3PO who was being slightly annoying to those around him.

"You will be if you don't shut the hell up," said one of the Stormtroopers behind him.

"Take the droid to the shuttle to be transported up to the Star Destroyer above the planet so we don't have to hear anymore of his whining," said Vader who was in no mood for the protocol droids voice though it did sound slightly familiar.

"What if he keeps talking?" said the Stormtrooper hoping he could blast him.

"Put a restraining bolt on him if you have to, but I want the droid in...one...piece," said Vader making his words crystal clear.

"Yes sir," said the Stormtrooper who moved the droid away from the rest of the group as they walked to the surface as Han was about to be put into the chamber.

"What if he dies? He's no good to me dead and Jabba hates it when he doesn't get what he wants," said Boba Fett in terms of his prize bounty.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies with the proper payment that will go half to you and the other half to Jabba the Hutt to make sure he gets his compensation for the smugglers dead body," said Vader as if Han dying was not important.

"Well isn't he a sentimental Sith Lord," said Han to Chewie who nodded in agreement.

"Sorry buddy I wish I could do something, but the Empire is breathing down my next win lose or draw and two out of three are lethal for everyone here not Pro-Empire. At least this way everyone here has a chance of survival," said Lando in a small quite voice to Han, Leia, and Chewie.

"Thanks...buddy," said Han in light sarcastic tone.

"Enough! Proceed with the experiment and just so no one interferes if they do Boba Fett is authorized to shoot the Princess or the Wookie depending on who resists," said Vader as Boba Fett raised his blaster mid waist.

"What I interfere Vader? Jabba needs me alive and I know Imperials hate bribing Bounty Hunters and Crime Lords," said Han as if saying he had nothing to lose.

"Jabba will have to settle for damaged goods without the suspended animation of the Carbonite Freezing process," said Vader igniting his Lightsaber threateningly making everyone including Fett get within a small yet safe distance from the Sith Lord.

"Ah. I see your point," sad Han knowing his open defiance to Vader was now a muted point almost instantly.

"Good now proceed," said Vader who turned off his Lightsaber and watched as Han slowly walked over to the center of the Carbonite Freezing compartment.

(Cloud City-Middle Levels)

Master Yoda did not want to leave his friends in danger, but with the Sith Lord and the Imperial Stormtroopers everywhere it was going to be nearly impossible to save them in their current surroundings. Their only hope was him to ambush the troopers when they were escorting them to the Imperial shuttle back to the Star Destroyer. However, that plan was skewered when Yoda sensed a dark presence coming his way. 'Darth Vicious is here I sense. Wonder I do?' thought Yoda who then saw the spirit of Obi-wan in front of him.

"Yoda I came to warn you that Luke is on his way here. He had a premonition of you confronting Vader and killing him after telling Anakin the truth about Leia being his daughter. Luke won't let you get near Vader to fight him much less tell him what will take down his guard and his life. Despite being a Sith Lord Luke loves his father like a son should. Unfortunately, they both happen to be Sith Lords and the bond between them makes them almost impossible to defeat," said Obi-wan worriedly.

"Must fight Vicious then I must. Draw out Vader it will. Resourceful the other will be to escape I trust," said Yoda as he sensed Darth Vicious was near.

(Moments Later)

Luke made his way down to the mid level area of Cloud City when he sensed the familiar presence of Yoda and stopped. He drew his Lightsaber and ignited it letting its glow and almost unnatural yet residual heat it produced fill the area around him. "Yoda! I know you're here. Show yourself, NOW!" said Darth Vicious knowing the aging Jedi Master was somewhere near him.

"Impatient aren't we young Sith. Like your father you are. Too bad you didn't stay on the path of a Jedi it is. Such potential you had for being a Jedi you did. Lost you are to the Dark Side like you're father you are," said Yoda igniting his swamp green Lightsaber as the green dwarf appeared from the shadows.

"Does it matter? I have seen what you Jedi do with when you seek to help others and what secrets you refuse to tell others. Secrets...THAT ARE KEY FACTORS IN ONE'S LIFE!" said Darth Vicious sending an immense wave of Force Lighting at Yoda with such strength that Yoda found himself pushed back even with his own defense against such an attack.

(Lower Levels of Cloud City)

The process was now complete and Han's look of horror from the Carbonite Freeze block that he was encased in was functioning and sustaining him properly. "Well here's how you wanted him and now you got him Vader. All wrapped up in Frozen Carbonite ready to send to Jabba the Hutt. The only thing it needs now is to be wrapped up in a big red royal guard cloth and sent to Jabba," said Lando who put in his own sense of old gambler sarcastic like wit.

Vader wasn't paying attention at the moment as he felt a disturbance in the Force so great it nearly shook him to his very being. "Yoda is fighting my son. We must hurry. Take them to the shuttle while Fett takes his prize to his ship. I will meet you after I have helped my son dispense with that annoying Jedi Master of a fool who should have died at the hands of the Emperor...if not old age," said Vader who left with such swiftness that even Lando was baffled by what was happening.

'I guess things didn't go according to plan for Vader to trap Yoda here. Good now that Vader's trap has failed I can put mine into action,' thought Lando as he activated his wrist device that sent a message to his Chief of Security to begin the plan.

(Mid-Level of Cloud City)

Luke attacked with a rage he never though he possessed until he had been made angry by the Emperor himself. However, this was different as he swung his Lightsaber at such angles that even Yoda was being pushed back because of it. It was something he couldn't describe as he felt more like one of the stories where men become demons or was in fact a demon that were the predecessor of the Sith. "I...HATE...YOU! You conspired with the other Jedi against my father! You didn't help him when he needed you the most! WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT WOULD CRIPPLE FATHER FOR ONLY A MOMENT?" said Darth Vicious as Darth Vader rounded the corner as to see the two warriors in a dead lock with Yoda's back almost pressed against a wall.

"Princess Leia like you young Skywalker is family she is. You're twin she secretly was. Your father's daughter hidden from both of you it was," said Yoda putting Vicious and Vader in a moment of shock.

"That's why she looks so much like Padme to me," said Vader who thought he was going to collapse at the moment from erratic heart failure.

At that moment Yoda saw his opportunity and knocked Luke back yet again as he then leaped for Vader's head to take it clear off. Vader at the moment was so deep in thought about having his daughter so close to him yet not realizing it fill his head as he now had the spitting image of his wife that was his daughter in his possession. That was then he noticed the Lightsaber held by Yoda coming at his head. 'At least a part of Padme is still alive in some form,' thought Vader as he closed his eyes waiting for death to take him knowing he could go in peace without regret.

Luke however, would not permit it because even though Yoda had pushed him away with the Force didn't mean he could react. He threw his Lightsaber at Yoda to block the Jedi masters attack right before they were less then 6 inches away from each other. It pierced right through Yoda causing the old dwarf's body to vanish as his Lightsaber missed Darth Vader and smashed against a pillar destroying the late Master's laser sword. For a brief moment Luke didn't know where he was as it was dead silent in the wide area of the spot they were in. "What...what have...I become?" said Luke as he didn't know who he was anymore, which was strange because it never felt like that before he fell to his knees in shock.

Vader just stood their motionless waiting for the death of his body and for the other side of life that would his hell. He opened his eyes and looked through the mask to find that Luke was on his knees lost in a place that was the Force. "By the Force...I have a young woman of daughter," said Vader out loud that after a moment of sinking in let Luke out of his trance.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore father. I can't be the Sith you want anymore. I have lived in such a wrong way," said Luke as he looked at his hands and then at Vader.

"What are you talking about?" said Vader as he could believe he was hearing his son.

"I am a Sith yet not you want father. I became a Sith to be with my father that had been wronged by those that he called friends. Now I find that my sister. My twin sister is fighting for the side we have been fighting. When I killed Yoda I felt something happen in me as if a part of my mind had a revelation. I know I am a Sith and nothing will change that father. However, I cannot fight by your side or the Emperor anymore because then I would lose what I swore I would never lose. If I continue to fight with you father I will lose my friends, my family, and my soul that has been possessed by the Dark Side of the Force," said Luke as he summoned his Lightsaber to his hand and started walking away before Darth Vader who stunned to no end called him to stop.

"Luke wait!" said Vader before Luke left completely.

"What father?" said Darth Vicious looking at his father momentarily.

"There is another way you can help me that will help your sister and will help us end this war all in one shot," said Vader as he had an idea that he knew his son just couldn't turn down.

"Tell me father. I will do anything that needs to be done...for my sister," said a somewhat reluctant Darth Vicious who turned all the way to face his father.

"We are both going to betray the Emperor in accordance to the ways of Sith tradition, but you'll be doing it from outside of the Empire, while I'll handle it from the inside. Here's what we do," said Vader as he told Luke the plan that would make everyone happy in the end.

(A/N: The scheming begins. I almost had writers block with this, but thank this creative mind and some music from Rammstein's 'Engel' I pulled it off. Next chapter: I can't tell you because I haven't written anything yet. I will say this though...when I do write it its going to kick ass and I have never steered you wrong with my stories. EVER! Review or else it won't happen. Are you threatening me master suspense writer? That must be what you're thinking. Well yes I am because I am the writer and I AM...the Senate. Sorry I was remembering the scene from Episode III. Anyway please review. It may not make sense now, but it will later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-A different kind of Sith

(Cloud City-Upper Level)

They were being escorted by the Imperial Stormtroopers down the hall when it happened and to be honest Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando were quite surprised by the attack. Originally this was the spot where his security team was to ambush the escort and help him help Han's friends to so they could save him. Instead a single blur of a dark mass with a hint an orangey red like blade that could only be recognized as a Lightsaber cut through the Stormtroopers. When it was over only Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, and the mysterious black robed warrior wielding that fiery Lightsaber, whose back was turned to them were now the only things in the hall...alive. "Well that didn't take very long. How disappointing wouldn't you agree?" said the figure that Leia and Chewbacca recognized as Darth Vader's son as he turned to face them.

"Luke?" said Leia walking slightly forward as if she wasn't sure it was him.

"You could call me that. Or you call me by my Sith name...Darth Vicious," said Luke smiling as his eyes turned an orangey red that made Leia back up two steps.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Did you say Darth Vicious? As in Darth Vader's son as well as offspring Darth Vicious?" said Lando who had heard that Vader had a son, but didn't truly believe it.

"You can call me either Luke or Darth Vicious I don't really care right now, but yeah for the second time today in repeating myself...it's me," said Luke who turned off his deadly Lightsaber of a weapon before waving a hand at them using the Force to remove their restraints.

At the moment Chewbacca didn't know who to strangle first since the two people around him that caused his friends pain were near him and within his grasp. "Why are you doing this?" said Leia suspiciously as she went to the nearest blaster and pointed it at him.

"Put the blaster down Leia you'll hurt yourself and that's the last thing we need to worry about if were to rescue Han before he gets off planet in Boba Fett's ship," said Darth Vicious who was now at so close of a point blank range with Leia that the barrel end of the blaster was touching his chest.

"I could blow you away and kill the joy in Vader's Sith eyes," said Leia who found it was difficult to try and pull the trigger even though if se did it would kill the young Sith Lord.

"You could, but you won't because you know as well as I do as well as the others here that I could have easily killed you all, However, I chose let you all live because of a very simple...reason. I want to help you rescue Han and join your Rebellion," said Luke who grabbed the end of the blaster barrel and slowly moved it away from his chest despite the resistance Leia was giving him though she didn't resist much after hearing the Sith Lords words.

"You want to what?" said Lando who couldn't believe that Vader's son just turned traitor on his old man.

"You heard me fool. During my fight and before I killed Yoda the old dwarf of a Jedi Master revealed to me a very personal truth. It made me realize that I cannot my master that is my father and my master that is the Emperor. I'm doing the only logical thing possible and siding with the side that wants them both dead," said Darth Vicious smiling at them in an almost evil manner.

"What does that make you because I don't think it makes you a Sith?" said Lando who couldn't help, but be curious at the erratic behavior of Vader's son.

"In truth my betrayal is part of the Sith tradition so I'm doing nothing wrong and any Sith Lord would agree," said Luke as he turned to leave hoping the other would follow.

"So are you going to stay a Sith or change?" said Leia hoping it would be the later.

"I am Sith Lord Leia and always will be till the day I die. However, I am not what you consider a normal Sith Lord though I doubt any Sith Lords both past and present are considered normal. Still all the same I am being an open minded Sith Lord who finds that the best way to betray you're master is through his enemies that I once fought beside. Now are you going to help me rescue Han or not?" said Darth Vicious as he motioned them to follow.

"All right, but I'm not going to like it," said Lando who knew at least for now following Vader's son meant not getting strangled by the Wookie next to him running to save his best friend.

(Cloud City Landing Zone 7)

"Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold and do it carefully Jabba hates damaged property," said Boba Fett as the Imperial Stormtroopers put the suspended form of Han Solo in to the Bounty Hunters ship.

Just then the large metal hanger gate opened with Leia, Chewie, and Lando firing at the Stormtroopers guarding the areas around ship. Darth Vicious just stood their as Boba Fett's ship left the ground and blasted off. 'Now I can have a little fun,' thought Darth Vicious who ignited his Lightsaber and appeared behind the Stormtroopers before slicing them all into pieces.

Needless to say Leia and the others were speechless at the Sith Lords actions for helping them with the Stormtroopers. "Damn it! Fett got away," said Lando angrily as he cursed in several other languages.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop Fett?" said Leia with Chewbacca right behind her ready to throttle the Sith Lord regardless of his power or not.

"What would you have me do Leia? Anything I did with the Dark Side of the Force would have hurt Fett or the ship he was in. Han was currently in the ship when we got here so by doing nothing Han Solo gets to live another day...even if it's in suspended animation in a Frozen Carbonite block being sent to Jabba the Hutt.

"You could have done something besides kill the Stormtroopers while waiting for the ship to take off," said Lando who was now getting into the conversation.

By this time Luke was angry and he was now showing it by sending them back several feet without using his hands "Would you have me destroy the ship with Han in it? Would you have me kill Fett in mid-flight causing him to fall into the empty abyss of Bespin's clouds below here? Know your place when making accusations you three. I could have let them shoot you all before saving you...AGAIN!" said Darth Vicious as he walked passed them before they could stop him.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" said Leia as she ran up in front of him as he was now blocking his path.

"Why to the _Falcon_ of course? I can't use my TIE Special Advanced Leia. By now my esteemed father that is Darth Vader has told the Star Destroyer above us I have betrayed the Empire. They will be able to lock onto my ship right away because it has only one ID Signature and it is the only fighter of its kind. Besides...if I am to join the Rebellion I have to go with you since I know that you know where the Rebel Fleet is meeting," said Luke giving her kinder smile then before, which slightly baffled her.

Chewie gave a snarl and a few 'woofs' to give his opinion. "Chewie says we should blind fold and bind him till we get to the Rebel Fleet rendezvous point and let them deal with him," said Lando who like Han could understand what the Wookie was saying.

"Deal with me? Like they were going to deal with my father and how they were suppose to give him a trial, but instead they were going to execute him? I am possibly you're greatest and only weapon against my father and the Emperor. You won't admit it now, but deep down...you need me," said Darth Vicious his eyes becoming orangey red yet again from the blue that they normally were.

"Will see what High Command says before we do anything when we bring you there to decide what to do with you. However, you have to promise me as Luke Skywalker and not as Darth Vicious you won't try anything if we take you with us," said Leia knowing this would be a big gamble.

Darth Vicious just laughed at her before nodding. "Very well Leia I give you my word as Luke Skywalker and NOT as Darth Vicious that I won't anything...unless provoked. Agreed?" said Luke slightly raising a finger putting in his own stipulation to the deal.

"Agreed," said Leia knowing this might be the first step to being her friend back to the Light Side of the Force.

"Well then let's go before the ground forces and TIE fighters are launched from the Star Destroyer above us," said Luke pointing upward before going around Leia.

"Do you trust him?" whispered Lando, who knew fully well that this was risky and that even he wouldn't gamble such a risk.

"No, but if we somehow show him the goodness in his heart maybe we can turn him back to being the Luke I remember," whispered back Leia unaware that Luke was hearing their conversation through the Force Hearing that enhance his ability to hear as they all headed for the _Falcon_.

'Fools. I am a Sith to the end and I have no intention of killing my father in this supposed betrayal since it is the Emperor who I am betraying. Then when we meet again I will help my father crush the Emperor and we will rule the Empire...as a father and son. And then when we do we will make a few changes to the Empire that will give the Rebellion no other alternative, but to give up,' thought Darth Vicious who mentally smiled at the mere thought.

(Elsewhere on Cloud City)

Vader walked out of the Communications room he used to contact the Star Destroyer _Deception_ to tell them that his son had betrayed him, the Emperor, and of course the Empire. Though in truth that was only a third true as Luke was not betraying him or the Empire, but merely the Emperor, who was getting on in his years. Despite the Dark Side of the Force giving his master strength it was just an illusion of power that up till now had yet to be challenged. 'Almost everything is in place,' thought Vader as he knew it would be a few more months before the Rebels (if they didn't kill his son first) trusted Luke with anything serious.

Even if they "won" the war they would probably try to assassinate him when he was no longer useful. As was the ways of things in Vader's mind for those who were tools yet men all the same. As he made his way to the shuttle where his escort was waiting for him he saw the now ever so silent, but clearly nervous C3PO. "Is everything all right Lord Vader?" said the droid that looked strangely familiar to him as it reminded him of another droid aside from R2D2 that he knew from his other life that was the "Hero with No Fear" Anakin Skywalker.

"Were heading up to the Star Destroyer now," said Vader getting everyone's attention trying to sound angry, which thanks to the helmet vocoder worked perfectly.

"Yes sir," said the troopers as they all rushed into the ship with C3PO doing the same as best he could with his shuffling type legs.

'Everything is almost in place. Soon Padme...the vision of our dream galaxy will be made through the help of our own children,' thought Vader as he secretly went into a deep dark meditative state to relax his slightly tired body.

(_Millennium_ _Falcon_-Moments Later)

As the ship made its way out of the planets atmosphere TIE fighters and the Imperial Star Destroyer _Deception_ was chasing after them. "Man you just had to leave your prized TIE Special Advanced fighter behind you couldn't fly it with us behind you," said Lando as they had just discovered the Hyperdrive on the _Falcon_ was not working.

"You don't trust me remember? Which reminds me actually? (Pulls out a small cylinder detonator) I can't have anyone take my TIE fighter from me that I worked so hard in building from the ground up. Nor can I have it be torn apart. So the only thing left to do...is destroy it," said Luke pressing the button at the top of the cylinder with his thumb causing TIE Special Advanced known as _The Sith's Pride_ to blow up unexpectedly destroying the landing pad it was on.

Leia looked at Luke and she saw that he was morning for the loss of ship that he had built by himself from nothing, but what he needed to create it. It was then that her thoughts as well as the others were shaken when the _Falcon_ shook from a blast of energy fire from the TIE fighters. "If you're going to help I suggest you try and fix the Hyperdrive," said Leia hoping she could get him to cooperate.

"Well normally I wouldn't touch this ship without Han's permission especially after last time when he told me I would be floating home. However, since he is not here I suppose that this will have to be the one exception to his rule of others not touch his ship," said Luke slowly rising to his feet and headed for the Hyperdrive unit, which he fixed with a mere twitch if the wrist as he sensed what was sabotaged by his father's technicians while he had them all occupied.

"It's working again! Here we go!" said Lando as he activated the Hyperdrive sending the _Falcon_ into hyperspace before the TIE fighters could do anymore damage.

(Space-Star Destroyer _Deception_)

"I'm sorry Lord Vader but the ship got away. They went into hyperspace even though we disabled the Hyperdrive before hand," said the Imperial officer next to the Sith Lord.

However, Darth Vader remained quiet as he wanted everyone to think he was angry, but in truth he was smiling behind his mask. A thing he was doing a lot of as of late with his son, who was making him proud to be the boy's father. Silently and appearing to be very angry Darth Vader walked out of the bridge receiving turned heads as he walked making the other officers nervous as they felt that upsetting Darth Vader would be the last thing they ever did. 'I wonder how the Emperor will take this. Not too well I surmise. If he's upset now wait till he finds out the truth when it's too late,' thought Vader as he head to his private quarter that the Admiral of the ship gladly provided in less then 2 minutes, which was a new record for any Admiral who had to prepare a room for the Sith Lord.

(Space Several Hours Later-_Millennium Falcon_)

Leia was in the 'lounging area' (if you could call it that) of the _Falcon_ as she watched Luke in his Sith robes sitting on a chair, knees crossed, and mediating as if nothing was wrong. 'How can be calm? He's being taken to the Rebel Fleet for Force sake! They will shoot him on sight to get rid of Vader's heir to the throne and they would probably do it if we were here in space by destroying the _Falcon_,' thought Leia who hated the notion of Luke acting all calm and felt she needed to unbalance his life.

As silently as she could she walked up to the side of Luke's chair and kicked it out from under him in hopes of at least breaking his concentration. That way she could give him a moment of embarrassment in his life to try and snap him out of his current state of living. What she got was something entirely unexpected as Luke stayed in mid-air unaffected by Leia's attempts at sabotaging his meditation. "Tsk tsk Leia I thought someone raised by an esteemed family as the Organa's on Alderean would know better then to aggravate someone, who has the power of the Force. A power that can squeeze your heart till it burst with a mere thought from my mind," said Luke opening his eyes making Leia back up slightly.

"I'm sorry Luke I just thought..." said Leia only to find it slightly difficult to breathe as her throat was tightened by an unseen grip.

"You weren't thinking Leia that's the problem and I told you I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't provoked however, you provoked me and this is a warning. Don't push it," said Darth Vicious, who let go of his sister's throat though the Force grip he used wasn't too strong to begin with and even though she was his sister he wasn't going let her make him soft.

It was then they came out of hyperspace and they were met with the vast Rebel Fleet that was gathering around them in the blanket of space. "Here we are. Wow! So many ships I didn't even realize it. Man you guys have grown in size since the last bit of news that I heard that said you were all scattered," said Lando as he let Chewie take over as he head to the 'lounge area' of the ship and saw Luke floating in mid-air only to put his feet on the ground.

"Well then...I guess I get meet the family again in one big reunion. Though I doubt it will be a happy one when they see me. Let's see if all those years as a politician pay off for Leia I think you're going to need it," said Luke walking to the couch where he distinctly remembered Chewbacca and R2 playing their game and remembering how Han told R2 that Wookie's pulled people's arms out of their socket when they lose.

As the _Falcon_ docked with the Rebel Fleets Flagship he smiled a genuine smile and hoped that everything would go according to plan. 'Here we go,' thought Luke smiling still as the ship was now opening.

Lei, Chewie, and Lando walked out of the _Falcon_ first and they immediately saw Rebel High Command leader Mon Mothma, with Admiral Ackbar, and General Rieekan slowly approaching them. "Princess Leia thank the Force you're safe we had intelligence reports saying that you were nearly captured by Imperial Star Destroyers and were worried that you would be," said Mon Mothma who saw that they had a new face joining them.

"Thank you Mon Mothma, but I am afraid were a little worse for ware as Han is being taken to Jabba the Hutt in the form of Frozen Carbonite and Master Yoda is dead," said Leia seeing a quick intact from them all in breath at the shock of the news.

"Who killed him if we may be so bold?" said Admiral Ackbar as a dark figure was now walking down the ramp making it presence known.

"I did and for good reason," said Luke revealing himself to everyone making the soldiers, pilots, and High Commands bodyguards raise their weapons at him ready to fire.

"Darth Vicious! Leia how did he get aboard the _Falcon_?" said Mon Mothma knowing it couldn't be by free will.

"Actually that is a very interesting story that Leia will tell a will the other two, but if you don't mind I need to find the mess hall to eat something I am quite starved," said Luke walking pass them even though every single blaster in the hanger was pointed at him before another small squad of Rebel soldiers appeared blocking his exit.

"We do mind actually. Princess Leia Organa you better explain yourself," said General Rieekan looking from Luke to Leia who was somewhat ashamed at the moment.

"All right, but you'll won't believe me when I tell it," said Leia with Lando nodding and Chewbacca giving a 'woof' in agreement.

(A/N: Hey guys! Where all the people out there that are are suppose to review? I mean I miss all the reviews that came in wave and now I get it's and pieces. Give me insight to what you think. Without I can't write anymore and I hate it when I can't complete a story that is so freakin kick ass! Anyway you know what to do so don't forget.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Unlikely Allies

Everyone was surprised to see Vader's son walk off the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_, but what really surprised them was what Leia had to say. "To be honest Mon Mothma Darth Vicious...Luke Skywalker helped us escape being taken aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer and tried to help us save Han from Boba Fett. He said he wants to join the Rebellion," said Leia as they all were still in the hanger when it should probably have been done in the Flagship's Conference room.

"He wants to what?" said General Rieekan whose heart felt like it was either going to stop then and their frozen in shock or have his head explode from anger.

"As she said I wish your Rebellion...again," said Luke calmly as if what Leia said was the most casual thing in the word.

"I heard what Princess Leia said, but none the less I think I would like to hear it again without you around Sith Lord," said Mon Mothma with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Indeed Mon Mothma indeed. That is why I was heading for the Mess Hall so you all could talk in private without me being a burden to you. I don't know what the problem is, but I can assure you as well as Leia, Chewie, and your newest member other then myself Lando Calrissian will tell you whether I'm here or not that I no longer serve the Empire. If I did I would have killed them all and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting something to eat," said Darth Vicious who turned around to face the Rebel squad in front of him that had their weapons raised at him.

"As far as were concerned Darth Vicious or whatever you liked to be called you're going in a cell before you get a meal. Place him under arrest," said Admiral Ackbar to the Rebel squad that was now moving slowly towards Luke.

Luke sighed at the ignorance of the Rebel commanders and their fear of him though he didn't mind the fear in all truthfulness. "Leia I think that maybe you should tell them the promise I made to you that I would not harm anyone unless provoked. A promise that I had made...that these fools are flirting with at a very dangerous level. You above all people know what its like to aggravate a Sith Lord. And if they don't stop? I will show them the horrible wrath of a Sith Lord...that only I can produce," said Darth Vicious as his left hand was now a big ball of light of Force Lighting surrounding his fist as he raised it to chest level making everyone of the guards back off.

"Princess Leia what is he talking about?" said Mon Mothma who never saw such power being used or even generated by someone before in that manner.

"Darth...Luke made a deal with me on a promise on his word as Luke Skywalker and NOT as the Sith Lord Darth Vicious that he wouldn't harm anyone here...unless he was provoked. The fact that you are even trying to arrest him falls under the lines of possible provocation Mon Mothma. I have already been given a warning for provoking him earlier aboard the _Falcon_ so I know what I speak of is true," said Leia seeing the Rebel soldiers take a few more steps back and lower their weapons to indicate that they didn't want to provoke the young Sith Lord.

"So Mon Mothma the shock ball is in your court it would appear in the form of choice of what to do next with me. Let me pass and get a meal from the Mess Hall? Or have me create a slaughter so gruesome that only a Sith Lord could handle seeing the carnage that might befall this ships crew? Choose!" said Darth Vicious raising the fisted hand of Force Lightning energy slightly higher above his neck line so they could all see he was still in complete control of the situation.

What Mon Mothma said next was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made in her life and she knew she would probably regret it later "Let him...pass," said Mon Mothma who couldn't believe she just said those words for a Sith Lord.

"Thank you Mon Mothma I appreciate it and I think your fellow Rebel followers do to from the expressions on their priceless faces," said Luke who lowered his hand and disengaged the Force Lighting in his now open hand as he walked passed the slightly frightened guards and headed to the Mess Hall by using the Force to sense where the food was.

"I've been here for less then a standard hour and already I think I lost a few years being here on this ship," said Lando who wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh Sith spit no one else, but us here know about the promise! Get on the internal comms of the ship and tell everyone not to engage the Sith Lord. Tell them Darth Vicious has for the moment temporary...immunity," said General Rieekan who could imagine saying that for a Sith Lord as several Rebel soldiers ran to the nearest internal comm. system to start broadcasting the news.

"While that is being take care of Princess Leia you and you're associates are going to tell us what happened after Hoth," said Mon Mothma who didn't like the fact that the son of Sith Lord who was also a Sith Lord lose on the Rebel Flagship.

"We'll tell you everything Mon Mothma, but to be honest I can barely understand it all myself and I think the only people who could are either Sith or Jedi at the moment in time. Unfortunately, we don't have the latter of the two so I can only tell you what I know form what Luke told me," said Leia as they hurried to the Conference room knowing it would be the most appropriate place to go.

(The Mess Hall-23 floors down)

When the word got out that Darth Vicious was on the ship and had been given temporary immunity from all forms of harm for fear of provocation and retaliation, all hell basically broke lose. When Luke entered the Mess Hall he found that heads had turned and ran clear out of his way for fear that simply being near him was possibly enough to provoke the unpredictable Sith Lord. "Man people are so paranoid these days. All I want is to just get a bite to eat...not destroy all things everything around me. I do have my priorities you know," said Luke walking over to the food displayed before him as he used the Force to retrieve a tray from a nearby rack and began taking what he wanted both food and drink.

Ever so casually he walked over to the once full table turned empty and sat down and began eating as if nothing was wrong. "Mind if I join you?" said a man in orange pilot suit who also had his tray of food as he sat across from Luke.

"By all means my friend it is after all...it is a nearly empty table. Even a Sith Lord like me needs some form of company and as long as you don't piss me off you'll do nicely. What's you're name since you already know both my normal and Sith ones?" said Luke looking at the man now with interest as he knew he had seen the pilot before by the voice he just couldn't remember where.

"It's Wedge Antilles. Remember I help save you against a TIE fight that was on you're tail during the Death Star incident? How I was you're wing man during the last run that helped destroy the battle station? Remember? Luke!" said Wedge getting slightly angry at the Sith Lord for staying so calm.

"Ah! Wedge Antilles! You'll have to forgive me I had nearly forgotten since I have been so busy with my training all this time with my father and the Emperor has prevented me in keeping track of people I once called friends. Ironic that I'm here now with one of those very same friends fighting once more by you're side," said Luke taking a sip of his drink staying calm though the part of him that was Sith screamed at him to do something.

"We may have been friends once Luke, but were not friends now and just so you know, the instant you're life is in danger you are on your own as no one here will help you," said Wedge who left the table feeling aggravated that he couldn't shoot the man with the pistol in his pocket.

"Wedge! For the record my old friend...I don't won't want anyone's help in defeating the Empire. Nor will I require your help when I free Han from Jabba the Hutt in his palace on Tatooine so you can take your threats, your fears, and shove them all up your black hole. Got it?" said Darth Vicious whose eyes were once more Sith eyes as he turned and stared at Wedge with them making the Rebel pilot very nervous, but still angry and arrogant.

"Why you little..." said Wedge instinctively reaching for his blaster pistol only to find that he could breathe as Luke pointed his fingers slightly at Wedges throat and using the Force caused the throat to close making the Rebel pilot to start choking even though there was nothing in his throat.

"I gave Leia a warning and I'm giving you a warning now Wedge seeing as I don't want my tools dead before their use has run out. However, if you ever do something like that little stunt again Wedge I'll do something even worse then close your wind pipe," said Darth Vicious releasing his hold on Wedge before getting up and leaving a stunned Rebel pilot on the floor gasping for breath.

(Imperial Palace-Several Days Later)

The Emperor was many things in his time of life and was known by many of them to be apprentice, Sith Lord, master, Senator, Supreme Chancellor, and Emperor. However, this was knew to the Emperor as it was to Vader who was kneeling at the moment had never seen his master angry at such news that his greatest apprentice that he had ever trained had just betrayed him. "How? How can he do this to me? I trained him, I taught him, and I shared with him all I know in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. This is an outrage even if he is abiding by Sith traditions in betraying this is a whole new form of betrayal that has not existed since the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil Wars that existed during the days the Old Republic!" said Emperor who was literally foaming at the mouth as if he had been plagued by a disease.

"Should I pursue him my master and make him come back to us if not kill him?" said Vader to appear innocent in this whole affair.

"NO! You will oversee the Second Death Star Project at Endor Lord Vader while I send in a professional to handle this matter," said the Emperor who was now smiling an evil smile that Vader knew all too well.

"Professional master? You mean Mara Jade?" said Vader as he realized that she was only true threat at the moment of turning this against him.

"Yes my old friend. She may not be as strong in the Force as you're son at the moment, but her skills are then up to the task of killing the boy. Such a shame really it is...I really hoped it would be him that killed me to take the throne, but alas we can't always get what we want," said the Emperor feeling his action for retribution for Darth Vicious's betrayal was adequate.

"My son can tell when his life is in danger my master and he has seen Mara Jade before during his training from what I recall," said Darth Vader remembering what his son had told while on Hoth and onboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_.

"Indeed my old apprentice, but that is what disguises are for and Mara Jade has many disguises at her disposal whether she uses the Force or not," said the Emperor knowing just how well he trained her to be "The Emperor's Hand".

"She may find her feelings are in conflict with her mission my master as my son told me she seemed quite taken with him. She may find that when the time comes she may not be able to deliver the final blow that you hoped for," said Vader knowing he was stepping slightly outside his boundaries, but then again...boundaries were being crossed so it didn't really matter.

"Are you implying that Mara Jade is unable to do her job Lord Vader?" said the Emperor looking suspiciously at Darth Vader.

"No my master it's just that Mara Jade despite all her skills, techniques, and knowledge of the Force cannot compare to my son's powers. It is my belief his wits are sharper than hers master since my son's wits have been sharpened under both our tutelage's and our teachings," said Vader knowing he was making a very valid point.

"Regardless of all you say Lord Vader it makes no difference to my choice of who I send to kill your son for his betrayal. Mara Jade is a tool and always be a tool till the she is either broken or her skills start to become dull. I trust that Mara Jade will be mindful of her feelings when she is about to kill your son down whether it be by Lightsaber, sword, or blaster," said the Emperor ending the discussion as he waved Darth Vader away from him.

"Of course my master you always know what is best," said Darth Vader as he rose from his feet and left the room knowing that if his son could turn this around it would work out for the both of them.

(Two weeks later-The Rebel Flagship _Righteousness_)

Mara Jade was an expert in multiple fields of her employment to the Emperor as his "Hand" as she was called. She had been trained by the Emperor to a degree in the ways of the Force and the ways of the Lightsaber, but not to a degree to where she could in fact challenge him or his Sith Lord Enforcer that was Darth Vader. She had been trained by the best at sabotage, slicing, fighting, and above all else assassinating from the 501st ARC Troopers who were the most experienced during the Clone Wars. However, despite all her training with the Emperor and all the previous work she had done in the past to keep the Emperor from dealing with enemies within she found that this was the hardest. It was the hardest because she never thought she would have to kill someone like Darth Vicious. Especially since she had somewhat of a secret crush on the young man who wielded the Dark Side of the Force like master way beyond his years. No...not a master of the Force, but a being that was just shy of a God as a single strand of hair was thin. As she was she was currently dressed as a Rebel soldier being transferred onto the ship to receive orders and such as were always the case on ships whether they were Rebel, Imperial, or other. 'Stang! Everyone is so alert and so uptight like they were about to be executed within a few days by Darth Vader himself. No. This is much worse and I think my intended target is responsible for it,' thought Mara Jade as she walked along the corridors like she was heading somewhere when in truth she had been walking around looking for her prey.

It was then as she was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she walked into a dark skinned man with scruff hair and clothing only a scoundrel of a gambler would wear. "Hey watch were you're going lady!" said the man who to Mara's point of view was tired from the lack of sleep he so desperately need.

"You look tired pal if anyone needs to watch it it's you," said Mara like she as a regular person aboard the Rebel ship.

"Sorry. Names Lando Calrissian I haven't gotten any sleep nor do I think has anyone else for the past two weeks since Vader's son has been here. Everyone is either too afraid to sleep or too afraid of him entering our dreams and killing us their making us scared out of our mines," said Lando slightly chuckling at the though only to stop realizing that it could in truth actually happen.

"Vader's son? Where is he on the ship if I may ask?" said Mara as she seemed to sound interested and as if she did want to know where he was, which was in truth she did, but she had to make sound like she was on the Rebel's side.

"You really want to know? Well if you want to know and see him I won't stop you. He's about 3 floors down the workout/training room where he has done nothing, but meditate, train, and mediate some more. At first when I heard about the Sith I thought they were a bunch of wimps with anger issues that with some counseling could have their issues, but after seeing Luke train the way he does with that Lightsaber he has I say they are MUCH more then that," said Lando remembering how he saw Luke spar with the training droids that shot blaster fire at him.

"Oh then I better hurry and see it for myself before he stops. Maybe I can study him long enough to find a weakness in him," said Mara trying to find an excuse to see him.

"Well he's only going to be on this ship for at least two more days since he's going with Princess Leia, Chewie, and myself to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt," said Lando making Mara's eyes widen slightly from surprise.

"Interesting way for a Sith Lord to act. I guess I better get to my research and report it Alliance High Command," said Mara who nodded her head slightly and went to the nearest Turbo Lift she could find.

"Strange woman. Though I guess everything on this ship is pretty much sane compared to the way Luke...Darth Vicious...or whatever he's called acts. One moment he's seems alright, but the next he has a look that would make you think he was someone else all together. I seriously really need some sleep even if Darth Vicious enters my head at least my body can relax," said Lando who decided to take his chances and get some sleep so he could at least be somewhat awake when he and the others tried to rescue Han.

(3 Floors Down-Moments Later)

Mara watched from the shadows of an open door as Luke had twenty droid sensor balls with their laser rounds power level set at near lethal all around him both above and below his knee area less then two feet away from him. With his Lightsaber in hand the balls were waiting for the weapon he was holding to be ignited knowing that once it was they could attack. "With all that's going to happen in the next few days I should have twice as many, but unfortunately for me the Rebel's aren't what I call the most financially well budgeted resistance organization that ever came to life," said Luke knowing that Mara was there and was watching him as he parried, blocked, and countered every shot from all twenty sensor balls tat he in matter of moments had destroyed.

"I expect no less then the son of Darth Vader...Darth Vicious as she ignited her own Lightsaber that the Emperor let her create to use for extremely dangerous missions.

"It is good to see you again Mara Jade. Also known as 'The Emperor's Hand'!" said a slightly anxious Darth Vicious as he turned to face the young woman just in time to block her Lightsaber swing with his own defensive maneuver to push the "Emperor's Hand" back.

"I must admit I have missed you since I last saw you before I left to take care of that Black Sun lizard Prince Xizor. After all the Emperor needed to gain his resources to aid in the Second Death Star's creation," said Mara as she tried to attack low at the legs with her Lightsaber to put Luke on the defensive.

"So the old man of an Emperor you call a master is trying to build another one of those? Pathetic! Any true ruler of an Empire doesn't need such a station and creating one just proves how weak he truly is. Do you really want to serve such a weak master Mara or do you want to be apart of something better? Something...stronger!" said Darth Vicious as he countered her a few more times and hit her hard with his leg sending her flying into the nearest wall as her opponent picked up her Lightsaber that was on the ground.

"What...what do you mean?" said Mara as she got up from the ground slowly as Luke came up to her with his Lightsaber blade pointing at her with the heat from it making her whole neck sweat.

Just then Rebel soldiers came in weapons raised at both Luke and Mara not sure exactly what was going on when seeing the Holo-security cameras on the ship/ "I mean when all this is over the Emperor will no longer be in charge of things and the Empire is going to be quite different from what you and me have known. To be honest Mara I want you by my side and I want to teach you things that the Emperor taught me because of the great potential. Besides...you and I both know you wouldn't and couldn't strike me down Mara. You like me too much to do that," said Darth Vicious smiling wickedly at the surprise filled face of Mara Jade.

"Can you really defeat the Emperor?" said Mara hoping her question would quash her embarrassment at the fact that he knew that she like him.

"Follow me and you'll find out," said Luke disengaging his Lightsaber and lifting Mara up through the Force.

At that moment in time Leia, Chewie, and a still tired Lando appeared staring at the two fighters wondering what the (ironically) Sith had happened. "Luke! What is going on? We had a deal don't you remember?" said Leia reading to pull out her blaster on them.

"Don't worry Leia I haven't forgotten, but for now I want you to say hello to Mara Jade. A.K.A 'The Emperor's Hand' and as of right now...my 'Hand'," said Darth Vicious as he handed Mara her Lightsaber before stepping back to give her space.

"Talk about unlikely allies right Princess?" said Lando, who got an angry look from both Leia and Chewie.

'This just keeps getting worse,' thought Leia who could only sigh as she then ordered the Rebel soldiers away saying it was nothing even though she knew it was far from it.

'Hmmm. Maybe betraying the Emperor won't be so bad,' thought Mara as she was now in the presence of her crush that stirred her heart on more then one occasion when she had thought of him and how he acted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Dark Side Love

(A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed saying they were glad Mara was now on the right side. However, technically she's not on the right side she on Luke's side, which is neither Imperial or Rebel. This is still a Luke/Vader fic with them overpowering the Emperor, but I decided to add Mara to the mix because (1.) It's my AU story and (2.) It wouldn't be fun without having a little romance thrown in their as well between the two love birds. So sit back enjoy and review when you're done. Thanks!)

With two days gone and only one to go before the _Falcon_ headed to Tatoonie to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt things had gone pretty well for Luke, Mara, and surprisingly everyone else on the Rebel Flagship. After being isolated from each other and then finally explaining things with a bit of deception added to the mix on Luke and Mara's part the former assassin that was "The Emperor's Hand" was reluctantly now under Luke's direct command. Luke was obviously pleased with the decision, but Mara was absolutely ecstatic with glee though she hid during the duration of the meeting. When Luke and Mara were in his private quarters she surprised Luke as she involuntarily leaped on him and kissed him on the lips as he stumbled over to the wall nearest to him with Mara leaning on him forcing him to hit it slightly harder then expected. "Well...that was...intriguing Mara Jade," said Darth Vicious who was breathing exasperatedly after several minutes of lip locked tongue dueling.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that since the moment I saw you. Us being isolate from each other for the past nearly two days made me very...restless," said Mara slightly feeling Luke's muscles beneath Luke's robes and inner clothing with her hands.

"Really? Me too! Since we have sometime to kill why don't we make the best of it and have a little fun to undo the...restlessness," said Luke smiling wickedly as he started kissing Mara's neck letting a rumble come into his throat that sounded like a demon that made Mara shudder with delight as Darth Vicious started kissing her neck and ear.

Unfortunately, as Mara started to remove Luke's Sith Lord like robes a knocking on the outside of the door to the room came interrupting their moment together. "I'm going to kill whose ever out there," said Mara angrily as she walked over to the door with Luke right behind her.

"Yeah and I'm going to help you," said Darth Vicious as his eyes were once more Sith ones that made Mara shudder again with delight before the door was opened revealing a Rebel soldier who was very pale at the moment and almost look like a rare albino alien.

"Darth Vicious? Miss Mara Jade?" said the Rebel hoping he wasn't interrupting anything though he had a feeling he did and it was going to be his head for it.

"What is it?" said Luke and Mara together who were both very angry their time had been interrupted from their time together.

The Rebel soldier had paled even more (if that were possible) and backed away slightly before speaking. "High Command has requested as well as ordered that both of you get ready to go on the _Millennium Falcon_ and get ready for departure. You have 4 hours to do so. That is all," said the Rebel soldier, who had handed Mara the data pad before fast walking away from the room.

With the door shut and preferably locked Mara handed Luke the data pad who looked it over briefly before putting it on the small desk near his bed. "Well we have 4 whole solid hours before we get ready for the mission and even then we have two days time before we reach Tatoonie. What ever shall we do?" said Luke mischievously looking at Mara who had that same look in her eyes as she gently removed Luke's Sith robes and casually throwing them onto the nearby desk chair.

"I think...I know what we can do to pass the time, but we may get the attention of several other people nearby in the other rooms and hallways of the ship," said Mara as Darth Vicious removed her jacket like she did his robes only he let them drop to the floor.

"Don't worry I can use the Force to create a sound dampening bubble around us so they will be muffled to practically nothing at all," said Luke as he reached behind Mara's back to her butt and pressed her forward towards him making her let out a gasp.

"Is that a Double Bladed Lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?" said Mara as her hips area was now parallel and connecting to Luke's.

"I don't have a Double Bladed Lightsaber Mara, but that doesn't mean I don't have something along that length along the hip area," said Darth Vicious as he squeezed her butt as he kissed her neck as he used his other hand to feel up her now loose shirt.

"Really? I have to a proper inspection then won't I?" said Mara as she moved her hand slowly down Luke's black pants as she slowly undid them to take things to the next level.

Shortly after that the true bliss for the two Force users happened as they went at like two demons for nearly all 4 solid hours with a Force dampening sound bubble covering the room. They eventually stopped knowing they would eventually get another chance again with a much longer amount of time before resuming their Force enhanced bliss together. Remind me to try that little trick again when we have more time together...my Lord," said Mara as she put on her pant leathery pants that shaped her curved like body well.

"Only if you remind me to try mine again," said Darth Vicious who was now fully dressed was now behind her and he put her arms around her as he helped her inch her pants up quickly at the very last moment making her moan slightly in surprise from the brief jolt as she kissed him and he her.

"Agreed. Now lets get out there and show these Rebel Alliance wimps how true warriors like you and me fight," said Mara in near whisper kissing him one more time before they had reluctantly let go of each other before going out the door.

They both made their way down to the hanger side by side slightly providing each other secretly with affection that though went unnoticed was clearly readable from their faces. "You two ready to go?" said Lando as he put what equipment he could on the _Falcon_ before seeing that they both looked slightly flushed.

"Not only are we ready were already gone," said Darth Vicious in dark sounding voice as he made an even deeper purring sound as he leaned his head towards Mara's neck while doing so making the woman blush so red it practically matched her hair.

"Man this is going to be one crazy mission," said Lando as he saw them walk up the ramp past them as he followed moments after.

"So this is the infamous _Millennium Falcon_? It looks likes a kid put a lot of space glue on most of this hunk of junk. Oh well I've been on Hutt Space Junker so this is pretty much pleasant compared to one of those things," said Mara as she looked around the slightly compact looking ship before looking into Luke's now blue eyes that she adored just as much as his Sith one.

"Don't worry while were heading to Tatooine I'm sure I can help make sure that the commendations are...comfortable," said Darth Vicious sneaking a hand over to the left side of her hip and grasping it ever so tightly.

"Hey now Luke you may be a Sith Lord and you Mara may be the former 'Emperor's Hand', but here we will have none of that happening. Han would kill me if and when he found out about you're little...pleasure cruise of Dark Side love you two are producing," said Lando with Chewie agreeing from the cockpit and Leia who had just gone up the ramp coughed knowing it would go far at what she was in vote for as well.

"Aw you're no fun. Where's you're sense of spirit in a little fun before we go and kill everyone in the palace to free Han. I don't to be restrained from using my powers and I find that if I am it makes feel...unhappy," said Darth Vicious looking slightly angered with Mara giving a sour face while rubbing her hands gently on his chest.

"Don't worry the more we wait the more energy we'll have for later," said Mara trying to make her Sith Lord happy by kissing the side of his ear, which she succeeded in doing as he let out another demonic purr as he squeezed his side a little harder.

"Okay! Okay! Luke or Darth Vicious or whatever you want me to call you I need you two to stay away from that type of interaction till after we get Han out of Jabba's palace," said Lando who was seeing so much affection being done in front of him.

"Please Luke I need you to concentrate just this once for the mission like old time," said Leia who was slightly annoyed that Mara and Luke were moments away from a tongue duel in their soon to be connected mouths.

Darth Vicious let out a deep nearly unnatural sigh that signified he was trying to restrain himself for the sake of Leia and Lando even though he REALLY didn't want to. "I all right Leia. Just...this...once. But after? Well let's just say were going to make Tatooine a much HOTTER place!" said Darth Vicious as he very reluctantly broke away from Mara, who glared at Leia for ruining both her and Luke's fun.

"I don't know why he's being nice to you, but it had better be a good reason," said Mara as Luke took his stuff to his chosen "room" aboard the _Falcon_.

"Nice? This is him being nice? I don't even want to know what he is like being mean all the time," said Leia as she realized that Luke was being nice in his own Sith Lord type of way.

"Well I do and have Leia Organa. When he does get mean whether it's on a planet with problems or...somewhere else he is the most meanest thing I have ever seen or felt," said Mara making Leia raise a curious eyebrow though she realized she didn't want to know what Mara meant when she said "somewhere else" and "felt".

"O-Kay! Lando! Let's get the _Falcon_ out of here and get Han," said Leia heading for the cockpit unaware that Mara had a devilish smirk on her face before she went to see Luke with her bag of things swung over her back.

"Why" said Mara casually as she kissed Luke on the cheek though he wasn't surprised as the Force sensed her presence and her intended action.

"Why what?" said Luke calmly as he removed another pair of black Sith robes and placed them next to him.

"Why didn't you ever find and kill Leia Organa when you had the chance?" said Mara sounding and sensing slightly annoyed knowing that Luke knew what she was talking about and he still said that.

Darth Vicious frowned at Mara's question though he knew it was going to happen it still bothered him. It bothered him because even though Leia was his sister the thought about killing her echoed slightly in his head. "What I am about to tell you is to stay between you and me Mara. At least till the time is right to tell her about it myself," said Darth Vicious turning to face her now with a serious look on his face that Mara knew to take this conversation serious as well.

"All right since whatever you're about to tell me must be seriously huge," said Mara Jade knowing that this was indeed serious.

"Mara! I was not an only child. I had a twin Mara. A twin sister," said Luke knowing that Mara would put two and two together considering how intelligent...as well as beautiful she was.

"Oh my God! Leia is you're twin sister?" said Mara who would have let out a scream had Luke not created a sound dampening bubble around Mara's mouth moments before she in actuality did.

"She can't know Mara. At least not yet anyway till the time is right. Understand?" said Luke looking at Mara who nodded when she found she couldn't scream much less speak at the moment till Luke nodded indicating he had removed the bubble.

"I can't believe it! Is she strong in the Force like you and you're Father?" said Mara wanting to know more.

"No. She doesn't have the ability of the Force and I think I know why though it is a quite a stretch though I'm pretty sure the theory is solid," said Darth Vicious as he reached out to the Force and checked to see if everyone was still in the cockpit and they were.

"What's the theory?" said Mara now whispering not wanting to be overheard though she also knew the others were still in the cockpit.

"My mother. My mother had no connection to the Force and I think it got passed down to my sister meaning I was born first minutes before her. I got my father's side of our family and Leia has my mothers from what my father told me of Padme," said Luke as he had remembered how he had touched his mother's head stone marker wishing to actually see her.

"But you won't kill her because she family? I guess that makes sense since you didn't really have a family like me did you? Well all I can say is that I understand and respect that about you because even though you're a son of a Sith Lord and a Sith Lord yourself. I still love you for being so sweet and yet so evil at the same time," said Mara moving closer to him giving him a passionate kiss that Luke easily returned.

"Hey! You two better not be doing what I think you're doing in their or I'm going to have Chewie separate you Force or not," said Lando as his words made them break the kiss as they echoed through the ship as it went into hyperspace.

(Endor-Second Death Star-2 days later)

Lord Vader along with one gold plated protocol droid and a domed shaped R2 unit astromech droid exited the shuttle that was docked in the Second Death Star's only at the moment operational hanger. The Second Death Star was nearly half complete and it was only because of the impenetrable shield coming from Endor that it was even still being made. He hated being here on this next attempt at another technological terror that the Emperor was creating. If he didn't want to keep his charade as the Emperor's loyal Sith Lord Enforcer up any more he would have destroyed this station to dust through the power of the Force. The thought was removed from his mind when the Imperial officer in charge of the Death Star's construction approached him with a confident stride of a walk. 'Well that will have to be changed into a much more worried and rushed walk,' thought Vader as he met the officer half way.

"Lord Vader this is quite a surprise and I am honored you are here," said the Admiral who felt flattery would help the situation. He was wrong.

"It is not such a high an honor as you would think Admiral from what reports I have read on the progress of the Death Star and how you are behind schedule. Even AFTER all the resources, ships, men, and supplies that were given to you for this project that you were selected for by the Emperor HIMSELF!" said Vader making his point clear that he was most displeased with the way the progress was going with the Death Star.

"We are moving as fast as we humanly can Lord Vader I can't make this go any faster," said the Admiral who felt he had to defend himself from such things.

"The Emperor would disagree with you Admiral, which was why I am here to motivate your men to go beyond human effort to get this station back on schedule," said Vader who slightly accelerating his steps making the Admiral nearly go into a brisk jog to keep up.

"I fear the Emperor asks for the impossible. I need more men for constructing a battle station of this size," said the Admiral, who felt he couldn't be blamed for such things even if they were under his commands.

"Then perhaps you can explain it to him when he gets here Admiral," said Darth Vader knowing that this sniveling man of an officer before him, who obviously did more boot licking in his younger years then actually earning the promotions.

"The Emperor's coming here?" said the Admiral knowing not only was this unexpected it was unbelievable as having Darth Vader on board was more then enough motivation to work harder, but the Emperor was another story.

"That is correct Admiral and the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am," said Vader, which in all fairness to the Admiral was true.

"We shall double your efforts," said the Admiral as he escorted Vader throughout the station as they eventually headed for one of the temporary rooms prepared for Vader.

(Tatoonie-Days Later)

"So that's the plan?" said Luke disbelievingly as heard what Lando had just told him from one his contacts that was within Jabba's Palace after doing a favor for the Hutt.

"Yeah well unlike you who just so happens to be a Sith Lord we have to use proper restraint when rescuing Han since he's not only hanging on Jabba's wall, but he's got a pet Rancor near where that Slug is resting. To make the matters worse Jabba hired Boba Fett full time to work for him as his personal body guard as well as guardian over Han's Carbonite Frozen body," said Lando wishing he hadn't done what Vader wanted.

"Restraint? My dear comrade in arms you don't know the meaning the word as I have had to restrain myself the entire time I was with you and Leia on the Rebel Fleet as well as on the trip here without having fun with Mara. A Sith Lord doesn't do restraint and if you want to do this plan the way you have it out then I am forced to do things my way. The old fashion way that is the Sith," said Darth Vicious as he summoned the Dark Side of the Force through his body that he had been suppressing the entire trip making the entire _Falcon_ as well as the sandy planet shake around them with a terrifying rumble.

"Luke?" said Leia as Lando and Chewie moved away from Luke knowing that whatever he was doing was not good, but Mara just stood there.

She watched with intense amazement at Luke's unrivaled power sensing that Luke calling on the Dark Side of the Force would not harm her. 'Who says dark isn't sexy?' thought Mara eying her love with great interest.

"Luke? Heheheh. Luke is not here today. But I'm sure I can leave a message for you if you want," said the voice within Luke's body as it now sparked with energy similar to Force Lightning around him as well as a noticeably dark aura.

"Wait if you're not Luke...then who are you?" said Lando as he tried to instinctively reach for his blaster at the hip, but found his hand frozen where it was from an unseen force.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Darth Vicious Lando and the reason why you can't reach for your weapon right now is because I'm using the Force to stop your arm from moving any further to it," said Darth Vicious as he looked at them all before heading for the ramp door out of the Falcon, which was already down.

"Wait! Where are you going?" said Leia slightly worried for both her safety as well as the galaxies.

"What we were sent here to do Leia. To free Han of course. I'm tired of waiting around like a Jedi would do and I need to release my power. I have to do something before I do it to those whom despite what you may believe people I care about. Now if you'll excuse me I have a massacre to create at Jabba's Palace," said Darth Vicious as he unclipped his Lightsaber and walked to Jabba's Palace that was only a few hours away.

"By the Force I love that man," said Mara who had a combination of both lust and love in her eyes as she saw him head to his destination.

"I guess there is no love like Dark Side love," said Lando who couldn't help, but smile at the growing relationship between the Sith Lord and the former hand of the Emperor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Bloody and Violent Reunions

(A/N: I'm a little backed up with other projects so until I get those resolved I have to stop after this chapter. No its not writers block and I should get a story in sometime later this upcoming week or a little bit after. Just review what you think.)

Some people say being a Pacifist is different then that of someone who is classified as a Berserker as they appear to be two different things. In truth they are in some cases similar if not one thing instead of two despite what people believe. A Pacifist is specific someone who deplores violence and refuses to fight even if it mean his or hers own injury or even destruction. A Berserker is someone who fights with a rage that is unmatched on any battlefield or in any war ever recorded. Luke Skywalker, also known as Darth Vicious was both in his own way as he deplored using violent method when it was meaningless. However, he embraced it and wielded it like his Lightsaber all the same yet he could not define himself by such things. He felt through the Force the ever noticeable differences and the similarities between the two both important, but meaningless all the same forms that define someone as a Pacifist or a Berserker.

At the moment, he was a Berserker, a mighty Sith Lord known as Darth Vicious, and not Luke Skywalker the ever sympathetic Pacifist he kept locked away until he was need. Darth Vicious marched with a walk as if he had an entire army of the 501st behind him like his father did when he took up the role of Sith Lord and started the following the Emperor. The only difference was unless you were connected to the Force you couldn't sense much less see the army marching with him was there. The sand storm he was generating through the Force was unmatched whether another was generated naturally by the planets nature or unnaturally by another Force user. The tall, heavy, and metallic gate that was in front of him as he stopped in front of Jabba's Palace rose for him as if he was expected when he clearly wasn't. In front of him, after the gate stopped less then a foot above his actual height was a small army of Gamorean pig guards with axes and guns ready to be used on him. "No amount of credits or loyalty to that disgusting slug of a Hutt can stop the Dark Side of the Force," said Darth Vicious as he let loose the sand storm around him inside at the pig like guards blinding them as he ignited his Lightsaber with a smile on his face that only a Sith Lord could wield.

Deep within the chambers of Jabba's Palace the slimy Hutt sat upon his throne with the trap door that led down below to his precious Rancor waiting in the wings. That is if the enemy should of his be so bold as to stand in front of him to kill him. Though he looked calm as he was bloated Jabba was far from calm as he heard the squealing of his guards as well as the others as they fell one by one to the enemy. To Jabba the horrifying sound of a Lightsaber came blazing out of the silence of the screams as blaster fire was quickly silenced by that very sound. It came with the power and strength that Jabba had never seen, heard, or felt before and everyone around him felt the same way as him. "Kill this enemy! I don't care what you have to do, but the first one to kill this being will get half of my fortune," said Jabba knowing that any species regardless of how different each of them were all bound together with greed.

Entranced by this chance at this new found wealth, but in fact half of the wealth of a Hutt the loyal men of Jabba the Hutt save Boba Fett who clung to the shadow like it was a part of him charged to the battlefield nearby with blaster and weapons raised to fight this very deadly enemy. "If this guy gets any closer you better hope he doesn't get by me or else you won't have anything to protect you, but that beast down below," said Boba who was near the Carbonite Frozen Han Solo as the battle got closer and closer to him and Jabba's location.

Jabba said nothing however, as the battle not far away went silent several minutes later as the last of his practically mindless henchmen fell down the steps after having its head removed from it body with the Lightsaber that was humming in the silence. "You have disappointed me Jabba. I was hoping you would create a challenge for me, but instead all you've done is allow me to create a massacre in your own Palace. Just when I think a Hutt can't get any weaker you prove me wrong," said Darth Vicious as he walked his Sith robed body down the steps to confront Jabba and the Bounty Hunter he sensed near Han's frozen body.

"You think you can threaten me you Sith spawned piece of poodoo? I was killing your kind before the Sith even meat something to me or my species," said Jabba trying to maintain a calm composure even though he was scared out of his mind.

"Is that a fact? Well then you should know that the Sith have been killing things like you as well as every other species on every world they've been on before YOUR species was even worthy of being recognized," said Darth Vicious who turned his head to eye Boba Fett who couldn't help, but feel nervous at the presence of the Sith Lord that was Vader's son since he had heard all the dark stories about Darth Vicious.

"Fett! Kill this Sith scum and bring me his Lightsaber to hang on my trophy wall," said Jabba and it was in that Boba Fett knew he couldn't and wouldn't take on any bounty to take the Sith Lord's head out of the fact that his head would be taken instead.

"Sorry Jabba, but a good Bounty Hunter knows when to and when not try and collect on a bounty you place on someone. Unfortunately for you this just happens to be one of those situations that I cannot obey you," said Fett as he lowered his weapon into a defensive position, but it was a sign to Darth Vicious that he was no threat to him.

"TRAITOR!" said Jabba as he knocked over his drink with his stubby hand as he then suddenly activated his auto turrets hidden in the shadows as the trap door below Darth Vicious who deliberately fell into the trap to face this tortured monster while Boba Fett went for cover as the turrets fired on the Bounty Hunter's current position.

(_Millennium Falcon_)

"Man I have never seen Luke...I mean Darth Vicious look like that before," said Lando who knew now to stay on Luke's less darker half.

"Indeed gambler. I have never seen him use that much Dark Side energy before, but it REALLY turned me on," said Mara as she relished in the echoing of her lovers Dark Side energy like water in a refresher shower as it bathed her in his dark glow.

"Look Mara I don't need that type of information right now. Can you sense where Luke is right now and if he's all right?" said Leia who felt disgusted by Mara's comments about Luke.

"He's fine Leia don't worry he is a Sith Lord after all. In fact he's enjoying himself over there so much he's actually fighting Jabba's prized Rancor," said Mara who just couldn't help, but let out another sigh of pleasure of bathing in her lovers echoing power as only she could.

"Times like this I wish I was still Governor of Cloud City on Bespin," said Lando feeling that Mara was releasing too much information.

(Second Death Star-One day before the Emperor arrived)

Darth Vader sat in his meditation pod that had been set up for him two days ahead of his arrival as the Admiral in charge knew that Sith Lord would need it when he eventually arrived. When he sensed his son's power through the Force he was nearly overwhelmed in its ever dark glow and smiled at how strong his son had become. Vader knew that his bond with his son increased his own strength allowing Vader to progress his ability to heal himself through the power of the Dark Side. After all if great Darth Pleagus the Wise could create life with the Dark Side then it was theoretically possible to heal one's self through it as well. He had in truth progressed very well in his attempts to heal himself through the Dark Side. All ready Vader could sense his once burned and blistered skin beneath his armor was healing quite nicely through his bond with his son. His head was a more delicate area to heal as his mask not only slowed down his progress, but without it no one on the Death Star would recognize him.

What was a more bigger problem was if the Emperor discovered this, then the withering old Sith Lord would no doubt try to do something to him to disrupt the connection to his son and cripple him again. Knowing that, whether he was the new Emperor or his son it didn't matter as long as the old one Emperor died at their hands in the end no matter what happened. 'Soon my son we will get all that we have wished for and more. And now, with Mara Jade by your side I sense as your future wife as well as you by mine side as my one true offspring, then we will be unstoppable and no one can oppose what I wanted for your mother,' thought Vader knowing that if Leia his only non-Force child of his suddenly growing family did not join him then he would have no choice, but to have her locked away someplace secluded though he had no intention of putting her anywhere near a prison cell again.

No. He would have her go to Naboo to the Amidala's to be placed under her care while he had several troopers watch them all. "A nice little place tucked way. A perfect place for the royalty that is my daughter and a place fitting for a Princess much less the planets late Queen that was my wife that was her mother," said Vader out loud as he very slowly began healing his head in just the right spot as it would not interfere with his helmet.

(Tatooine-Jabba's Palace)

The mighty beast that was the Rancor was a monster unto itself that any Sith Lord would love to tame, control, and have as a pet. However, in this case the Rancor had been badly abused and was suffering to a point that any hope of taming the beast was beyond even his abilities. So naturally there was only one thing left to do...slay the beast and ends its suffering...the Sith Lord way. "Shame really. If I had known you were this messed up I would have come for you sooner. Now your going to be nothing more then just a rotting corpse," said Darth Vicious as he slashed the Rancor's fingers that were reaching for him clear off causing the beast to scream in pain as the mighty Sith Lord put his hand up and sent the biggest wave of Force Lightning from his left hand he had ever done sending the deranged beast back till it hit the rocky edged wall hard enough to send a spiky rock from above down onto the monsters skull piercing and killing it instantly.

Above Boba Fett had used his trusty blaster rifle to shoot out 3 out of the 4 auto-laser turrets that were firing on him. "When this is over Jabba I'm going to hang your slug of a head on my ships wall," said Boba Fett as he aimed, fired, and hit the last laser turret causing it to explode leaving the Hutt open for an attack.

Just then an explosion was heard beneath the two and Darth Vicious appeared after just making an impressive jump from below the Rancor pit. "Hello Jabba. Remember me?" said Darth Vicious as he created a Force Choke on Jabba with his left hand while his right held an ignited Lightsaber ready to be used should Boba Fett become bold enough to shoot him in the back.

"When your done with the Hutt what is going to happen to me?" said Boba Fett knowing that his fate for a moment was in the hands of a Sith Lord.

Darth Vicious didn't answer for a moment as he was busy squeezing the life out the fat Hutt though he had an idea on what to do with Fett. "Tell me Boba Fett...is Kamino still the Clone Center of the galaxy?" said Darth Vicious as he had unknowingly brought up memories from Fett's past with his "father" and how he was raised by him before they fled to Genosis where he saw his father die at the hands of a Jedi Master.

"Yeah it is though its not what it was when I was there as a child or when I helped the 501st stop the unofficial Clone uprising that occurred their," said Boba Fett as Darth Vicious closed the Hutt's wind pipe and eventually suffocated the enormous slug of a Hutt.

"Yes my father told me all about it since he was in the Star Destroyer above the planet when the Emperor sent him, the 501st, and you to solve the uprising. In any case Boba Fett I know of your... secret origin and I think that you should continue to further follow in your...'father's' footsteps by being used to create an army of clones like he did for the Republic," said Darth Vicious as he turned to sense the now surprised Bounty Hunter who dropped his blaster rifle for the first time in his life.

"You want me to what?" said Boba Fett who couldn't believe that the Sith Lord was asking him of that.

"Listen to me Boba Fett and listen well. The Emperor is not going to live much longer and soon a new more fit Emperor will be crowned and he will need an army to back him up. Especially when changes are made to the Empire that will cause a ripple in its very institution and he will need a Clone Army ready for that day. Rest assured Fett you will be heavily paid much more then your father was and you can have a...'son' of your own if you wish it," said Darth Vicious knowing that Fett was so busy with Bounty Hunting he had no offspring of his own and it wouldn't hurt to have one.

"It won't be easy since its not the functional facility it once was," said Boba Fett as he picked up and holstered his blaster while his possibly new business partner went to the controls that held a Frozen in Carbonite Han Solo.

"You have knowledge of the place and with the wealth of the now diseased Jabba the Hutt you can get that place up and running long after I'm back with the Rebel Fleet. By the time the new Emperor is crowned I believe you will ready with the first batch of Clones ready for deployment. An added bonus is that the 501st get to see more of their Clone brethren again. I know after the Emperor stopped making the Clones for the army they never got used to the new guys that replaced the standard divisions of the Empire's Stormtrooper army as their numbers have slowly dwindled during all the fighting with the Rebels. Though you won't admit it Boba Fett they are your brethren to and you are obligated to let their number grow again into the fighting force that made them the drive of the Old Republic that helped turn it into the Empire," said Darth Vicious as the Frozen Carbonite block that was Han Solo was now on the ground only to be levitated through the Force off of it by the Sith Lord.

"You know this could go all Sith on you, no pun intended of course," said Boba Fett as he and Darth Vicious started to leave the Palace that was filled with nothing, but death at the moment save them and Han Solo.

"Don't worry about my end Boba Fett you just take care of yours. When this is over you will have not only a lot of wealth to retire on, but a 'son' of your own and this time unlike your father you won't lose your head to a Jedi Master and will be able to raise your boy as you see fit," said Darth Vicious knowing what he was saying was true.

Boba Fett could only nod at this as he escorted the Sith Lord with the current inanimate body of Han Solo outside of the Palace as they walked passed the scorched, limbless, and bloodied bodies on the floor. "I'll head over to Kamino after I collect the wealth from the Hutts accounts as well from his private stash in his Palace. Then I'll blow this place all the way to Korriban to cover our tracks since I really don't want myself to be around here anymore or remember it for that matter," said Boba Fett who received a nod from the Sith Lord.

"Do what you have to do Fett. That's all I ask of you," said Darth Vicious as he generated another sand storm to cover his tracks as the Bounty Hunter that was Boba Fett just stared at it before heading back down below to collect what was his hoping this was all worth it like it had been his old man.

(_Millennium Falcon_-One Hour Later)

To say that everyone was surprised with the exception of Mara was an understatement as Darth Vicious that was Luke Skywalker brought the Carbonite block onto the _Falcon_. Lando with Leia's assistance began the reversing process on the Carbonite that incased Han Solo while a now tired and exhausted Luke Skywalker with the help of Mara Jade went to another section of the ship to help the Sith Lord relax. After all...one does not use so much of the Dark Side of the Force and not become exhausted after letting go when it was no longer required to be used at the moment. "If you won't be needing me I need to meditate and possibly sleep? I think I over did myself in Jabba's Palace and then again in getting here," said a tired Darth Vicious as Mara started to support him.

"What I think you need Luke is a good massage?" said Mara seductively into Luke's ear and he couldn't help, but smile at her with Lando and Leia noticing.

"Crazy Sith Lord love. Was it ever like that with you and Han?" said Lando as the Frozen Carbonite that held Han Solo was slowly leaving him.

"You're joking right?" said Leia right before Han could be safely removed the Carbonite and rolled him off into their arms to carry him to chair closest to them.

"Uh my head. Where am I? I can't see!" said Han after a moment of trying to move his body and see only to find he couldn't see anything except darkness.

"Relax Han you'll be able to see in do time, but for right now just relax for now you're with friends again," said Leia in a soothing voice.

'Man when Han finds out that it was none other then Luke who rescued him, killed that Jedi of a Master Yoda, and joined the Rebellion while he was away...he will want to go back into Frozen Carbonite hibernation again. Hell I might join him,' thought Lando as he saw everyone had someone caring for them except him, but he wasn't going to ask Chewie for a hug that Wookie would break his spine in two.

(A/N: Bet you thought Boba Fett was going to die like in the movie? HA! WRONG! It's MY AU so I decide who lives and who dies. I'M VFSNAKE BITCH! HAHA!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Coming to an Understanding

(A/N: It has come to my attention that in the Star Wars Universe I made a slight error and that Boba Fett did NOT die after ROTJ. To be honest and out of my own stupidity I knew that and I had just forgotten because I read the Dark Empire comic that shows Boba Fett was in fact alive. I would like to say thank you to my anonymous reviewer whose name is too long to pronounce and I'm too lazy to write. In any case I am sure you never thought I would have Fett live though. THAT I'm sure you never saw coming. Anyway before I start ranting on and lose focus here is the next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP, but I can't promise anything so a little help from you guys would be appreciated as I think I'm starting to run a little low on writing gas when it comes to moving this story a long. Can't wait to here from you guys!)

Han had slept most of his time during hyperspace on the _Falcon_, but when the Captain of the ship did awake to find a newly rejuvenated Sith Lord known as Darth Vicious he reached for the nearest weapon he could find. He was immediately stopped by the Sith Lord through the Force while Leia and Lando tried to explain that Luke had defected back to the Rebellion to defeat his father and the Emperor. "Oh come one Leia you know as well as I do that's a bunch of crap," said Han who had tubes sticking into his arms as they filled him with nutrients as he had been drained of it during the suspended animation.

"Whether you believe it or not Han I don't care, but know that it was me who saved you from your imprisonment as well as killed Jabba," said Luke who had Mara by his side clasping onto shoulder affectionately.

"What about Fett?" said Han and with those words everyone including Mara looked at Luke with curiosity as to what happened to the great Bounty Hunter.

"Oh I let him live," said Luke casually who saw everyone's shock at the Sith Lords words.

"What? Why?" said Leia who like everyone hadn't been told this critical and important piece of information.

"I spared him because he helped me take down Jabba who ordered him to kill me. He refused and I had use of the man as well so he's under my payroll to assist me in a...top secret mission that I know only he can do," said Darth Vicious smiling as everyone was wondering what Luke was talking about.

"Well whatever the reason may be you better hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass...Luke," said Han who couldn't really get angry at Luke seeing as the Bounty Hunter and the Hutt were no longer on his case at the moment.

"Indeed and what a nice ass it is," said Mara seductively now nibbling on his ear.

"O-Kay will please someone fill me in on her, who she is, and why is she going all crazy on the kid?" said Han realizing that he had been out for some time that he didn't know who this woman was.

Leia was about to speak when Luke stopped her. "I think I'll introduce her Leia since I know her much more then you do," said Luke who had snaked an arm around Mara's hip.

"Much more I would surmise," said Mara as she felt Luke increase his grip on her hip in an affectionate manner.

"Will someone please tell me before I puke the nutrients out of me that I've been receiving," said Han who could take in the scene of affection the two were displaying and on his ship no less.

"All right Han since you're no fun as it is I would like introduce to you Mara Jade F.K.A. 'The Emperor Hand'," said Luke making Han's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

(A/N: Formerly Known As in case you're wondering)

"What? You brought 'The Emperor's Hand' onboard my ship and what's more you're being...close with her," said Han who wished he had his trusty blaster with him.

"She defected to my side Han since the Emperor's power is waning and she wants to be on the winning side," said Darth Vicious who wised Han would see things positively for a change.

"Your side? Whose side is that Luke or should I say Darth Vicious? The Empire's? The Alliance? As far as I'm concerned kid you are in this for yourself and no matter which side wins you will be the one who loses in the end," said Han as they all heard the beep at the console next to Lando indicating they had arrived at their destination.

"I sincerely doubt that Han. In any case I believe what you say will have little weight in such matters as me saving you removes any weight you had to give in the Alliance," said Luke as he left that part of the ship to relax with Mara right behind him.

(Death Star-The of the Arrival of the Emperor)

The Imperial Shuttle holding the Emperor made its way onto the hanger area that now one of twenty that were now complete on the Death Star. The Royal Guards marched down the shuttle ramp when it lowered as it was their duty first to appear before the Emperor as they had to protect him should an attack happen. Darth Vader walked alone to the shuttle holding the Emperor as a thousand troopers stood at attention for the mighty Emperor as he made his way now down the ramp as Vader was several steps away. As Vader knelt before his master he could sense that the Emperor's body was gradually if not slowly becoming frailer with every passing moment. The Emperor now walked as the Jedi Master Yoda did with his cane at his side as he struggled to walk. If he hadn't the need to keep up the charade of being loyal to the Emperor the Dark Lord of the Sith would have given into the need to kill the old man. However, even if the Emperor never saw the attack coming, Vader couldn't get close enough as the royal guards would have stopped him just long enough for the Emperor to defend himself and strike back. "Rise Lord Vader," said the Emperor calmly and Vader obeyed though it was partly on reflex and habit that he did so.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule my master," said Vader knowing that this would be true as he ad killed the Admiral in charge for his failures despite the sniveling man's attempts of doubling his efforts to further the construction of the project. However, Vader had recently made it painfully clear to everyone that when you don't do what you say you die for it...at the Admiral's expense.

"I know Vader I know I saw the casket floating past my shuttle on the way here with the Admiral's nearly destroyed body. I also sense you wish to find your son again and bring him to our side. Am I correct?" said the Emperor as the two walked passed the rows of Stormtroopers around them.

"Yes my master," said Vader knowing this was mostly true however, the Emperor didn't know that Vader wanted Luke to be by his side to help him rule...not the Emperor's.

"He has grown strong Lord Vader as he has turned Mara Jade against me by using her love for him against me. He has learned much in his time with both of us as I sensed his Dark Side energy through the Force as it reached it's fullest. He is indeed his father's son. Only together can we insure his loyalty to us and the Empire once more by defeating him and breaking him to our wills," said the Emperor only to have Vader nod as they walked to the throne room.

(Rebel Fleet Flagship-4 days later)

For 2 of the 4 days Luke was training Mara to further expand her knowledge and strength of the Force and teaching her what the Emperor taught him that she didn't know. She had been doing rather well and her abilities had accelerated in their time together since the training began. However, on the 3rd day it was all pleasure as Mara just wanted to "relax" with her favorite Sith Lord and the two spent the whole day together away from the other Rebels on the ship. All of which knew better then to pry into the Sith Lords romantic life and interrupt the "intimacy" between the two. As Lando said it was crazy Sith Lord love and it was something not to be messed with and High Command equally agreed. On the 4th day High Command called a meeting on all the major players in this deadly sabacc game of a war between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire. "With the help on our Bothan Intelligence Network and from what information our...darker contacts have provided the Emperor has been building a new Death Star battle station on the planet Endor. Unlike the last one the shield around it is impenetrable, but it is coming from somewhere on the planets surface. However, it is this crucial factor that the Emperor himself as well as Darth Vader are all on this station overseeing its completion, which we believe is now at the half way point," said Mon Mothma, who looked at everyone around her, but paused at Darth Vicious and Mara Jade that were her "darker contacts" as she called them since they knew about the battle station and only told them a day before their Bothan comrades.

It was then that Darth Vicious rose from his seat with Mara still sitting down, but had a look of sadness in her eyes as she couldn't be up in front of the projection of the Death Star with him. Everyone who was murmuring about sticking it to the Emperor and Darth Vader were silenced realizing that they were in the presence of another Sith Lord who just so happened to be the son of another and was trained by both. "As you already know the Rebel Fleet that has been gathering here is nearly complete in assembling itself and attacking the Death Star soon. However, the Emperor is no fool as to think to leave his newer, bigger, and more powerful battle station alone with just the shield relay from the planets surface. I have trained under the Emperor as well as my father Darth Vader and I can tell you that they are who they are for a reason as they are masters of strategy. While we are thinking one step ahead of normal Imperial's the Emperor and my father have been already thinking 3 if not 4 steps ahead of us. The Emperor did it as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to instigate the Clone Wars and my father when he was a Junior General with General Obi-wan Kenobi during the Outer-Rim Sieges as well as many other planets that reside in the galaxy. No doubt the Emperor has a great deal of Imperial Warships constantly at the ready and is probably setting a trap for us when we send this fleet into battle," said Darth Vicious staring from all them to the Holo-projector showing the uncompleted Death Star as his eyes turned from their normal blue to their Sith like orangey red.

"So what do you intend for us to do then all great Sith Lord. From what you've been telling us you make it sound hopeless and we should just abandonee what hope we have," said one Rebel in a pilot uniform in a sarcastic voice.

"I never said there was hope in this mission you third class space pilot. I'm just telling you that when it comes to my father and the Emperor you should expect the unexpected. Mara as well as I knows above all of you in this room what I speak of and now you know it like we do. Mara, Leia, Han, Chewie, and I along with a small, but efficient commando strike force are going in a stolen Imperial Shuttle. It was commandeered by a few well placed agents on one of the planets that transport's supplies and equipment to the Death Star. We have the codes to get past the Imperial Fleet hovering over the Death Star and once we get to the planet's surface...we improvise from their. Once we get the relay down you should be moments away from coming out of hyperspace and ready to fight. Nuff said. If you don't like it you can either leave now or kill yourself I don't care which," said Darth Vicious as he felt he couldn't be in the room anymore as he turned to leave and he nodded to Mara who got up so they left together ignoring the hateful stares they got from them.

(Turbo Lift going down to the 28 floor)

Darth Vicious was angry at the Rebel fools as he couldn't stand being in the same room as them knowing that if his and his father's plans were going to work he would have to move quickly and hope Boba Fett was working as hard as he hoped he would. "Luke its all right we just have to hold out for now," said Mara soothingly who knew that he didn't mind if she called him that since it was a very small list who did.

"I know Mara, but things are starting to move too fast and too soon for me to control at the moment and I need things to do the opposite to a degree that I can have some edge should I get caught in a bind," said Darth Vicious grabbing the wall in the Turbo Lift as his head started to sweat as if he was overcome with extreme heat.

"I know it is demanding my love, but know that if you pull this off you will go down in history as one of the greatest Sith Lords in history. I have seen, felt, and experienced the power that you wield that was once only considered your potential. And now...you are the youngest, strongest, and most powerful Sith Lord that has ever existed and the Emperor knows it or else he wouldn't have sent me to kill you. The moment I saw you training with the Emperor and felt you through my Force sense I have loved you in every moment of time whether I was next to you or on another planet several light years away. You trust me and I trust you and for a Sith Lord to trust anyone is not something one does, but you do and for you to trust and love me as I do you is a sign in itself that everything you have ever wanted will come true," said Mara now standing next to him as she stretch out through the Force and hit the emergency stop on the Turbo Lift to kiss Luke with a passion that was only surpassed by his own as they started taking each others clothes off and started going at it like animals once more.

(Rebel Flagship Hanger Area-6 Hours Later)

Han was busy talking to Lando about taking the _Falcon_ into the battle knowing that since she was originally Lando's ship it was in good hands. Finally after convincing the former Governor and gambler Lando gave in to the former smuggler and scoundrel turned into a General. Of course it was no surprise to some of those in the organization since the Rebel Alliance was currently short on Generals and Han Solo fit the bill as someone who could do wonders as a high ranking General. When all things were set all that remained were Mara Jade and her lover that was Luke Skywalker and was also the great Sith Lord Darth Vicious. When the two arrived Mara's hair was all out of place like she was hit with a stun baton and her face was slightly red and sweaty. Luke was almost unreadable with the Sith robes and hood, but his clothing as well as robes were wrinkled while his face that was showing beyond the hood was just as sweaty if not more. "I take it there is a reason you two are late?" said Han forgetting who he was talking to and received a Force Push from both of them making him go sailing into the shuttles interior and flying into a small weapons container.

"It is not nice to pry into one's love life Han and if you try to do so again I'll shove my Lightsaber down your throat and wait for your organs to explode from the inside," said Darth Vicious knowing his friend had not seen his Lightsaber in action and probably wouldn't want to if it was used on him.

"And I'll help him," said Mara knowing that no one would cross them with threats like that and the means to back them up.

Needless to say everyone on the ship made a mental note to not piss them off and stay on their less then darker side even though that side was only a shade lighter then the other. "I should have stayed Frozen in Carbonite," said Han getting up sluggishly from the steel floor.

(Kamino-2 days earlier)

The stormy planet was home to a race of cloners who though pacifists ironically made clone armies for any species willing and able to make to pay for their services. However, since the 501st came with Boba Fett things were less then glamorous for the long necked, scaly, grey skinned race whose facility was the opposite of the planets weather. When Boba Fett's ship arrived on the docking bay of the facility the head administrator nearly suffered four simultaneous heart attacks from all 3 of his hearts in his chest. However, when Boba Fett told him he was to be heavily paid for the cloners services of the Rebel Alliance they were ecstatic as they could do so much with the type of money they were being paid. It was no surprise really since Boba Fett was ordered to say this by Darth Vicious via encrypted transmission to his ship while the Sith Lord was on the Rebel Flagship.

This way the race of cloners that they wee would begin with the full intent to make a new batch of clones from Fett's DNA that was his 'fathers' as he was the only unaltered clone ever made from before thus the only candidate who could be used for this new army. "Do not worry Boba Fett in the past twenty years we have made it our very business to further the cloning process without the need to constantly hurt the original subject used for extracting the genetic tissue for this process," said the very happy Head Administrator as he explained the process that his 'father' went under in order to help create the clones...and him.

"I take it the process is less then painful these days?" said Boba Fett who removed his helmet as he stared at the alien cloner who nodded politely.

"Oh yes Boba Fett and it's much more efficient then when you were here with your esteemed...'father' of a Bounty Hunter. In fact he wanted you created first before we started the official procedure in making clone from him. In fact Boba when he wasn't practicing, resting, and having genetic material extracted he went to see you as he visited your clone tank to monitor your progress should we have somehow mixed you in with the others. I am glad to say that we took every precaution in helped bringing you into this world Boba and your father was most gracious as well. I can see now why he wanted you to be unaltered and I must you truly are your fathers...son," said the Head Administrator who wasn't one to beat around the bush as some human would say.

"Well my current employer would like to stay anonymous this time within the Rebel Alliance for the utmost secrecy as to not make himself aware to the Emperor. I need you to do all that you did with the clones you used to create an army for the Republic only much faster as I am on a time table and when the aftermath of a blood bath that's about to come these clones will be needed whether it's a win, lose, or draw situation," said Boba Fett.

"Of course Boba Fett we shall begin and after that I shall see to it that you have your old private quarters that you had with your father set up for you when were done," said the Head Administrator.

"Let's do it," said Boba Fett who for the first time in a long time smiled a smile that was neither sinister or filled with evil, but one of happiness that made him feel at him in this place.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Making Friends

The fake Imperial shuttle that housed the team of Rebel commando's, a Wookie, a Sith Lord, a Sith Lords lover, and a Princess that was unknowingly the sister of one Sith Lord and a daughter to another, carefully made its way passed the thick line of Imperial Star Destroyers looking over them. Everyone save Luke and Mara were nervous because if this plan went Sith on them before they reach the planet they would be either blown into space dust or captured to be tortured and then killed later on. "Just do what we practiced Han and all will be fine just stick to everything needed to get us past the Star Destroyers," said Luke calmly as if this was a standard thing for him.

"Easy for you to say Mr. High mighty son of a Sith Lord as well as one, you got the power of the Force and can save yourself while the rest of us get killed outright," said Han only to feel a very pressuring grip on his shoulder and felt the black leather of the gloved hand that put pressure on him.

"Would you rather I kill you take a different approach?" said Darth Vicious sensing Han was in pain from his iron Force enhanced grip.

"Nah...forget I said...anything. Could I have...my shoulder back...before you break it?" said Han wincing ever so slightly at the pain his shoulder was in.

"As you wish," said Darth Vicious using his father's words as if they were his own.

"Remind me to get into that grip later," said Mara who loved it when her lover became his Sith Lord self.

"Remind me to gag when we land," said Leia and Chewie made a comment that made Luke and Mara glare at Wookie to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

(_Executor_)

Vader walked through the Super Star Destroyer like he normally did when he wasn't meditating or staring out of the star at the Bridge view port. It was then he had a feeling to walk over to the shuttle clearance station as he sensed a slight disturbance that needed his attention. "What is wrong with this shuttle Admiral?" said Vader in a menacing voice.

"Nothing is wrong Lord Vader it's just we have to go through a longer line of clearance with this one, Its transmitting an older code we changed several days ago, but it checks out. I was just about to clear to them to head to the planet," said the Admiral knowing that any attempt to lie to Lord Vader resulted in ones untimely death.

Vader reached out through the Force and sensed his son, daughter, Mara Jade, and the others that he knew of and didn't. 'How are you son?' said Vader to the Force to his son.

'Just find actually though Han is getting nervous as is everyone else on this shuttle except Mara and me,' said Luke back the same way through the connection.

'Han? You mean the former smuggler that joined the Alliance? I see. I sense he has a thing for Leia as she does for him. Are they...?' said Vader curiously.

'Intimate? Kissing, dating, and joining as one at night? No. They didn't take it to that high a level due to them both being stubborn. A trait she got from you I believe,' said Luke thoughtfully through the Force.

'She has her mother's face, but my stubbornness with the fire of both f us in her veins. If only she could wield Force...what a Sith she would have made,' thought Vader somewhat sadly through his mind.

"My Lord?" said the Admiral breaking Darth Vader's concentration.

"Let them pass Admiral I sense nothing amiss from this one," said Vader and he sensed his son smile when he said those words.

"Yes sir," said the Admiral as he gave the clearance to the shuttle to pass.

(Endor-Hours Later)

"All right now that were down here what do we do now?" said Han as they exited the Imperial shuttle in the deep forest.

"Simple my smuggling friend we head to the back door of the bunker and progress from their," said Luke with Mara holding his arm as they gracefully walked through the forest while everyone else walked a safe distance behind them.

"What about the guards and the code sequence to open the blast door and the door itself?" said Leia and Chewie howled in agreement.

"I...uh...took care of that while we were in space" said Luke smiling mischievously at them from the side before giving a wink as they walked through the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Han as they walked through the forest after the two love birds.

"Join the club," said Leia as she readied her blaster just in case.

After a while of walking Luke and Mara stopped and they saw the most unlikely thing in front of them. It was C3PO, R2D2, and a small escort of Stormtroopers marching through the forest from their hidden position. "Good their here as he said they would," said Luke and Mara nodded as they each drew their Lightsaber and went in opposite directions.

"What?" said Han and Leia almost at the same time as they saw what Luke and Mara did.

Meanwhile some of the Stormtroopers that were the escorts of the two droids wished the taller of the two would shut up. "I simply can't imagine why Darth Vader would send us down to the planet and into the back door of the shield array's bunker R2? It has been bothering m logic circuits for some time," said C3PO who got a few whistled remarks from his shorter counter part.

'For such an intelligent protocol droid he sure is stupid,' thought R2 as he whistled an insult that would have made a Rodian space pirate blush.

"How dare you call me that you poor excuse of a rolling portable trash can as I am no such thing and for you to even say that reflects sourly on your persona. I have half a CPU to tell what you said to me over to my creator that is both our master. Then will see who gets that last bolt in this conversation," said C3PO who shook his head slightly as he still couldn't believe that Darth Vader had created him when the mighty Sith Lord was still a child not noticing that there was a slight rustling in the bushes till his sensors picked it up at the last moment.

Hold up something is here," said the Stormtrooper commander leading the escort only to see a two blur appear from one on each side with one fiery colored Lightsaber and one purple colored one as they moved swiftly cutting through all the Stormtroopers and their commander leaving only the droids...standing. "Hello C3PO. Hello R2. How have you two been in my absence?" said Darth Vicious as he and Mara disengaged their blades while the rest of the team came out of hiding with slightly paled faces at the carnage the two had produced.

"Master Luke it is good to see you again I thought I would never see you again after Yavin 4. When R2 explained that you were Darth Vader's son I nearly shut down and blew through 2 of my 3 memory CPU systems in my skull. In fact the same almost thing happened when he told me you had become a Sith Lord and joined the Empire, but from what I see here the latter is not the case," said C3PO who hit the astromech droid on his domed head for lying to him.

Luke laughed at this as it reminded him before when he was still young, naïve, and more pure ten he was now. "Actually C3PO R2 was correct I have become a Sith Lord and I go by the name of Darth Vicious now," said Darth Vicious making C3PO's head snap back loudly to him in surprise.

What?" said C3PO in disbelief as R2 took out his shock stunner he had in his chest and shocked C3PO in the leg that went through the golden droids body causing him to yelp in what was considered pain for droids.

'Told you,' thought R2 as he whistled it as well making Luke laugh even more as he could tell that what the little droid was saying.

"I take it you two know where the bunker is located?" said Han finally speaking as he walked closer to the droids.

"Oh yes Captain Solo we have been here before four days ago, but I don't see why we have to go back here and under Imperial escort since we didn't last time. Though there were strange reports that came to the Death Star two days ago that were possibly reasons enough for an escort," said C3PO making everyone including Luke frown at this.

"What report C3PO?" said Luke feeling now that something was wrong in forest around them as if they were being watched.

"Oh well the report stated that there are some type of tribe of creatures on this planet and in these very forests and they have been attacking several Stormtrooper squads. All of whom that have gone off that were ordered to scout multiple areas around the bunker as well as other spots of the forest area to further secure the bunker in case of rotations that needed to be made back and fourth between the Death Star and the bunker," said C3PO who received a another shock attack from R2 because he was angry the protocol never told him that.

'Stupid! You outdated piece of garbage! Nice of you to share this information NOW!' thought R2 as he gave several beeps and whistles at the protocol droid.

"If that's the case then we cannot stay here for too long and we better move before any of these creatures come for us," said Darth Vicious who if he wasn't so in need of meeting his time quota would have destroyed C3PO on the spot.

However, just as he finished saying it the creatures that C3PO mentioned sprung from the trees and bushes with spears and crossbows babbling in their own language. "Oh my!" said C3PO as the Rebel squad of commando's surrendered to the small fury creatures who outnumbered them 20:1.

"A slight detour it seems," said Mara silently to Luke who grabbed her hand before she could use it to send some of the creatures back.

"Maybe not Mara. In fact this could work to our advantage better then I hoped. My father when he was Anakin Skywalker saved the race known as Noghri from the Separatists during the Clone Wars. He saw they were experimenting on them and destroying their planets atmosphere in the process. After he fixed the problem with the Separatists back then they were forever loyal to him even when he became Darth Vader. Even more so towards me when they learned he had a son that was me. They pledged to serve the son as they did the father of the man who helped them in their time of need. This could work in a similar manner if we were to talk with them and get them on our side. Who better to help us then the very species that knows every layer of terrain on this planet," said Luke slightly smiling behind his clock.

"Lord Vicious I believe they are known as Ewoks according to my translator program and research room R2's memories of different culture that match what they are speaking.

"Did I mention I have a bad feeling about this?" said Han as he along with the others were bound with vines from trees around their wrists.

"Yes," said Leia slightly annoyed that Han would bring that up again.

Luke was the only one ironically next to Chewie, who refused to be bound by the rope vines since he knew that if his hands were tied he could use his powers requiring his hands. However, Chewie struggled more then Luke causing one of the creatures to throw a spear at their taller looking cousin. This forced Darth Vicious to stretch out his right hand and stop the spear from hitting the Wookie causing the Ewoks to mumble and speak to themselves in their own language. "So much for self restraint," said Mara as Luke broke the spear into with a motion of his hand turning into a fist before letting it drop to the ground.

"No one ever said I had to show restraint all together. Besides I don't want a good friend of mine like Chewie to have a spear in his chest," said Darth Vicious who found himself drawing Force Lightning to his hand causing the Ewoks to step back at his power.

"Perhaps I should talk to them Lord Vicious?" said C3PO though there was a chance that he couldn't speak the language.

"Tell them to release my friends and escort us to their home where we must discuss some important...things. If they refuse...well I hope you all like Ewok meat cooked," said Darth Vicious as his Sith like eyes made several of the Ewoks that he stared into tremble with fear.

"Luke don't these creatures are just trying to survive," said Leia only to find that Luke was now glaring at her to tell her keep her mouth shut.

"C3PO! Start talking or I start roasting!" said Darth Vicious who felt the call as well as the pull of the Dark Side more and more.

"Of...of course...Lord Vicious," said C3PO who didn't want to see the creatures dead, but rather as allies, but one had a hard time to keep the impatience of a Sith Lord at bay.

After some quick talking from C3PO on his part in the closest form of their language, the Ewoks looked at the golden figure before them in awe. They then looked at an even taller robed figure with fire like eyes and lightning in his hand showing that he meant business. Realizing this the army of Ewoks "commander" that was in charge of the small sized, but large group of them spoke and in mere moments everyone of the Rebels were freed. "And who said I don't know diplomacy?" said Darth Vicious smiling as he lowered his hand and stopped the Force Lightning he was creating with it.

"I think...my love that what you just did with the Ewoks would be classified as what I would like to call diplomacy...in force," said Mara smiling at her love.

"It never hurts to get to the heart of the matter my dear especially when time is of the essence for people like us. Since we are few long days away from the bunker I suggest we take refuge with our new soon to be friends and see what happens from their," said Luke giving Mara a much desired kiss that they both enjoyed much to the awes of the Ewoks.

"What an egotistical Sith Lord. He's always showing off and...," said Han who then got a kiss from Leia to shut him up before he would say something stupid.

"Just shut up about him for two seconds for a just a little while and focus on me for once," said Leia who got a very surprised Han to nod his head before she kissed him again.

"I think our love is slowly becoming an infectious disease 'ey Mara?" said Luke as they were now walking with their Ewok escort through the forest and eventually up the trees to the Ewoks tree homes.

"I wouldn't call so much a disease more of a...cure for those acting hearts that try to deny themselves it," said Mara as she and Luke saw Han and Leia kiss one more time before turning away with blushes on their face.

(Death Star-2 Hours Later)

The Emperor that was once known as Darth Sidious sat on his majestic throne where he commanded all within the operation part of the mighty battle station that was gradually being completed. Darth Vader came up behind his master and knelt before him at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne. "What is thy bidding my master?" said Lord Vader awaiting the Emperor's orders.

"Move the fleet behind the planet to make it appear that the Death Star is unguarded Lord Vader before you head down to the planet. When the Rebel Fleet arrives and they get close enough I want the fleet to appear and engage them as soon as possible," said the Emperor in a commanding voice a his throne turned around to face his apprentice.

"Yes my master. What of my son on the planets surface? Surely he will want to get here on the Death Star to confront you and me for the throne," said Vader as tried to sound loyal to his so called master.

"When he comes here Lord Vader and I know he will I want him to fight you here for my viewing pleasure and should he beat you I will fight him. I will have your battle with him in this throne room broadcasted to every ship and planet through out the Empire as proof that no one should dare oppose us or our strength," said the Emperor smiling knowing that if all went according to plan he would show the galaxy why he was the Emperor and why he was the one true ruler of the galaxy.

"Yes my master," said Vader who could wait to betray the Emperor when the moment was right and slay him with the help of his son.

(Endor-Nighttime)

It had been a long grueling day for everyone as C3PO with the help of R2 explained the in-depth story behind the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. After the talking and the story telling was done the eldest Ewok spoke to C3PO to tell him what he and the others had agreed to. "It is official we are now part of the tribe," said C3PO and all the Ewoks and some of the Rebels celebrated in the moment.

Luke however, couldn't stand all this celebrating because (1.) he was a Sith Lord (2.) Unless it was a celebration after a major blood bath he couldn't celebrate it. (3.) Finally, Mara was tired and sleeping so he couldn't celebrate with her either. "It won't be long now," said Luke out loud as he stared into the night sky.

"Hey Luke what's wrong?" said Leia walking up to him and for a moment she thought she saw the old Luke that she knew.

"Nothing Leia I've been thinking a lot about things involving my father and my family up till now. Including the discovery of another family member I wish to protect and bring into the fold when the time is right," said Luke whose eyes turned a strange color in the moonlight that was neither the casual blue that Luke possessed or the orangey red that were his Sith eyes, but rather a mix of the two.

"Luke tell me what's wrong?" said Leia as they were now on the bridge that connect from one tree to another.

"Father is here to take me to the Emperor Leia," said Luke getting to the point of the matter as he saw Leia's shocked expression.

"What? Why?" said Leia in disbelief.

"Because it was the plan Leia, always was, and always has been. Father and me are going to fight the Emperor for the thrown and title to rule the Empire. One way or another the Emperor has spent his last days on that battle station," said Darth Vicious as he felt the Dark Side rush through him some more.

"So that is why you left the Empire to join us. You did it to have both sides go at it while you and Vader went at it with the Emperor. Then when the smoke cleared either you or Vader would be on the throne and would control the Empire as you saw fit. You lying Sith Lord bastard!" said Leia her voice rising close to that of a yell.

"I maybe a Sith Lord, but then again you are the daughter of one," said Darth Vicious who got slightly angry at her raising her voice to him.

"What?" said Leia as she backed away in shock.

"You heard me sister. You...are my TWIN sister Leia, which makes you the daughter of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. You are the Princess of the Empire as well as the Princess of late Alderean that was destroyed by the first Death Star," said Darth Vicious his eyes now that of a Sith.

"You lie. I don't have the powers you do and you have no proof that its true," said Leia trying to find some hole in Luke's words.

"Yoda spoke the words to myself and our father right before I killed him. That was the personal truth I spoke of when we were on Cloud City. The reason you can't use the Force is because it was from our mother's side of the family that couldn't use it, which you inherited from her," said Darth Vicious walking closer then ever to Leia making her slightly tremble at his presence.

"No," said Leia as she was half second from collapsing.

"Yes. When this is over father and me are going to change things for the better so that there will be no more Rebel Alliance and the Empire can grow without problems. I see you soon," said Darth Vicious in a whisper before he turned around and walked away.

"Leia! Leia! What's wrong?" said Han who came in moments later wondering what the two were talking.

"Han! Han just hold me," said Leia as she cried knowing that Han was the only one who could hold and love her the way he could.

(Endor-Landing Area)

Darth Vader watched as his son who was in binders was escorted by his Stormtroopers knowing that if his son wanted to he could gut them all without a second thought. "Are you ready son?" said Vader as the troopers left them at the motion of Vader's hand.

"Yes. Let's go kill that old Sith of a fool," said Darth Vicious as the shuttle opened its doors and they both entered knowing this was the beginning...of the end.

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and how you enjoyed reading my story so far. I have some things to take care of after I post this chapter. I don't know when I will post another chapter, but it should be either on the weekend or next week when I have free time. Hopefully anyway. So till then tell me what you think and review. Next Chapter: Possibly a space battle laced with Lightsaber fighting and other things too. No promises though.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Confrontations

(A/N: Sorry this took so long I have been busy with other things. I hope that you will all understand that forces outside my writing have intervened. To all my LOYAL reviewers I just want to say that I hope you're still their waiting for me to write the next chapter. In fact here it is right now. Enjoy!)

Several Hours quickly passed in-between Luke's ride with his father on the shuttle to the still incomplete Death Star. "Do you really think the plan will work out in our own favor father?" said Luke looking into his father's dark mask sensing he was different in several ways.

"It can and it will my son if you trust in the Force as I do. Soon all we have planned will come to pass and things will change for the better," said Vader as he silently flexed his left and right hands under his cloak as he smiled behind his mask.

After another hour they finally made it to the Death Star Hanger and after the shuttle docked they exited the shuttle down the ramp as they headed to the throne room. "How goes your healing process father?" said Luke realizing his father's lower half of his cybernetic legs seemed different then they did before.

"They are fine my son. I took some time to make certain adjustments of my own to further make the appearance that my legs were real rather then artificial like that of a droids," said Vader who was technically half lying about what he was saying.

"I guess that is understandable since I guess the soon to be new Emperor has to appear remotely human and not that old fossil sitting on that throne in this battle station," said Darth Vicious as they made their way to the Turbo Lift and entered.

Vader turned his head slightly so he could see his son out of his masked eyes seeing his son who was young, wise, and strong. A very powerful combination when it came to being a Sith and realized even if he took the throne from the Emperor with the help of his son his reign would last a few years, maybe even a brief decade if the Force willed it so. However, in the Sith Lords mind it didn't matter whether his son took the throne from him then or right after the fight with the Emperor as long as the old form that was the Emperor died by one of their hands. 'Soon my son a more 'human' form will take the throne and one way or another we will be one happy family,' thought Vader secretly to himself as to not make his son curious as to any possible alterations to the plan.

(Endor-Shield Bunker)

With the help of Mara Jade, her Lightsaber, and a small army comprised of Ewoks and Rebel Commandos Han Solo, along with Mara, Leia, and Chewie entered the bunker with perfect stealth and took control with ease. "Well all we have to do now is plant explosive charges around here get clear and watch the fire works," said Han as he started getting the charges set into place.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that just yet," said Mara as she held her now ignited her purple blade colored Lightsaber to the smuggler's throat.

"Mara! What is the meaning of this?" said Leia who found herself now restrained by something green with weird skin coming from the shadows as were the other Rebel Commandos in the bunker with their Ewok friends outside completely clueless as to what was happening.

"Oh did I forget to mention that there are a change of plans...daughter of Darth Vader?" said Mara Jade getting looks from everyone in the room who didn't know.

"What?" said Han surprised as the green figure hidden the shadows revealed themselves as the infamous Nohgri that were Vader's prized assassin's as they had their weapons raised should anyone get any ideas.

"Don't worry Han she only learned recently from her brother and my lover that is Darth Vicious before he left to create a coup against the Emperor with the help of his father. In fact that should be happening soon so I suggest we all sit tight till I learn who wins this Duel of the Dark Side," said Mara as she activated some instruments on the consol and saw the feed coming in smoothly of the throne room with the Emperor sitting on his throne.

"Is this one really the daughter of Vader?" said one of the Nohgri curiously as it sniffed her neck slightly.

"Yes. However, she wields none of her father's power...she only looks like her mother and is just as powerless as she was," said Mara with a wicked smirk and just for a brief moment the former "Emperor's Hands" eyes turned into ones of a Sith as they glowed in the shadows of the dark room.

(Throne Room)

The Emperor was not a patient man as he used to be during the time he helped set into motion the Clone Wars and took control of the Old Republic to turn into his own version of the Sith Empire. When he heard from one of his officers that Darth Vicious had easily surrendered to Darth Vader of his own free will and was on his way here, needless to say the old Sith Lord couldn't help, but feel slightly paranoid. He had expected Vader by his side while Darth Vicious came into the station Lightsaber ignited and slicing through his troopers and guards on board the Death Star. "I sense a new disturbance in the Force and it is coming at me from all directions so fast I cannot lock the source. What wickedness that it surpasses my own?" said the Emperor right before the Turbo Lift came to his throne room as the two Sith Lords that he had both trained walked over to him casually as if everything was well.

'And so it begins,' thought Vader and Vicious at the same time as everything that has led up to this moment was going to bare fruit of a new Empire that only they could produce.

"Welcome back Lord Vicious. I hope your little...betrayal against me was fun while it lasted?" said the Emperor trying to maintain some type of composure of control of the situation.

"Indeed it was Emperor Palpatine however...I find that my previous company that I left down on Endor were so much better guests then you," said Darth Vicious as the bonds he hand on his wrist were removed through the Force as he stepped away from his father and ignited his Lightsaber as Vader did his as the two Sith Lords turned to each other ready to 'fight' each other as Vader had told his son during the long trip from the shuttle ride to the Death Star.

"I see you are both in fighting moods my former apprentices. This is all well and good my dear Sith Lord's, but wait ever so slowly before we continue because...I want the Rebel Fleet set to engage us to also see fight as well as every planet and every system on the galaxy to see this moment. Where one of you will be the better and then if they so choose...they can challenge me for the throne," said the Emperor smiling as he activated key instruments on his throne as he sent live feed from the throne room of the Death Star, to Corusant, to Tatooine, and every other planet with a simple live monitor or audio feed transmitter receiver.

(Endor-Shield Bunker)

"Mara what is going on?" said Leia who like the others wanted answers from the dark lover of Darth Vicious.

"Simple Leia my soon to be sister-in-law. You see Luke...I mean Darth Vicious never really betrayed the Empire, but only the Emperor and is still loyal to his father whose name as you know as Darth Vader. While on the Death Star both Sith Lords are going to take the throne from the sickly old fool and help make the Empire more...breathable for everyone thus making the whole reason for the Rebellion pointless," said Mara calmly.

"What do you mean by breathable?" said Han finally who couldn't help, but sweat slightly under the blade of Mara Jade.

"Well you see Solo Vader and Vicious both agree that this war with the Rebellion is both pointless and needless for both sides. In fact the only reason that this Rebellion exists is through the dying will of the Emperor who originally created the Empire and dissolved the Imperial Senate. Vader along with Vicious intend to change things for the better so the Rebel Alliance would be pointless as they will reinstate the Imperial Senate and make certain changes to the Empire for the better," said Mara steadying her Lightsaber blade all so slightly as to make the smuggler remember who was in control.

"Okay say they succeed what will happen to us and to those in the Rebel Alliance should they turn themselves in?" said Leia not believing anything Mara Jade said.

"You? Well I imagine Darth Vader wouldn't hurt his own daughter much less kill her shortly after discovering her existence. So I would imagine he would have you go into exile on a nice, secluded, well guarded planet with those you care about. That is the plan after all for you and your friends," said Mara.

(Space-Rebel Fleet)

"All ships ready?" said Lando as the Rebel Fleet exited hyperspace and were now flying towards the ever growing Death Star.

"All ships present and accounted for General Calrissian begin the attack," said Admiral Ackbar as he watched from the monitors as well as the bridge view port.

"All right everyone this is it it's now or never," said Lando as he along with X-wings, A-wings, Y-wings, and other Rebel air craft headed to the incomplete battle station.

"May the Force be with us," said Admiral Ackbar as any hope right now would do at the moment knowing this would make or break them as an enemy of the Empire.

"Admiral Ackbar! We got an incoming visual as well as audio transmission coming from the Death Star. The transmission...it's...its coming from...from the Throne Room!" said one of the COM officers in complete shock.

"What? Put it up on the monitor and to all ships who can receive it. I want all ships to all fall back on a defensive formation," said Admiral Ackbar as another screen showed the Imperial Fleet looming past Endor as a line of defense to protect the Death Star.

"My people. My children of the Empire! Today is a day immense proportions as we will seal the fate of the Rebel Alliance...and that of certain traitors, one in particular whom I trusted to take the throne. I am speaking of you Darth Vicious! However, I am man who likes to give his enemies a chance to fight rather then just crush them quickly. So in the interest fairness Darth Vicious will duel against my loyal apprentice Darth Vader who is in FACT...Darth Vicious's father. Let this little duel...BEGIN!" said the cruel sounding Emperor with a huge smile on his face as it was now broadcasted to every ship and planet within the galaxy.

(Death Star-Throne Room)

"Well my son it appears all good things must come to an end, but I must admit it was a good run while it lasted," said Vader as he swung at Luke with an incredible strength and speed that nearly caught Luke by surprise as he dodged and parried is father's sword.

"Yes it would seem so father however, I find that they can still last if we allow them to," said Darth Vicious who smiled as he went on the offensive forcing is father for a moment to retreat back before they wet into a deadlock with one another's blades.

"If only that were true my traitorous apprentice, but you will find that your fun ends here in this fight with your father," said the Emperor with an evil smile as the two Sith Lords continued to fight each other in constant Lightsaber combat.

"I disagree," said Vader as leaped back into a mid air flip away several feet away from his Sith Lord of a son.

"What? Lord Vader what is the meaning of this?" said the Emperor as Darth Vader turned off his Lightsaber for a moment and put it back on his belt making everyone watching except for a certain few become surprised by the man's actions.

"My mask has been bothering me as of late and I need remove it. You don't you my son?" said Vader smiling behind the mask knowing it was time right to reveal himself to the galaxy once again.

Luke was a little hesitant at first because he knew his father needed that helmet to live, speak, and keep his scarred face hidden however, when he sense his father wanted this he couldn't help, but go along with it. "By all means father," said Luke as he turned off his Lightsaber as well waiting for the unveiling behind the mask.

"Lord Vader stop! You can't survive without that mask!" said the Emperor who didn't understand what was happening.

"Things have changed since my son was with me and through our bond he has made me...stronger!" said Darth Vader who removed the back of his helmet first and then throwing it to the side before lifting the main piece of the helmet off his head revealing slightly curled blonde hair running down the back of his head with nicely tanned skin with that signature scar across his right eye he got from the Clone Wars with blazing blue eyes that Luke had when they weren't Sith ones.

(A/N: In case you're wondering his face looks like it does from Episode III before his fight with Obi-wan that eventually crippled him.)

Needless to say every living being in the galaxy who could see this were now shocked to know end as the face behind Darth Vader's frightening metal mask was revealed to hold a young looking man in his prime. "Explain yourself Lord Vader!" said the Emperor rising to his feet his eyes ready to leave his sockets as he was almost foaming at the mouth.

"I'm done yet as I have one more thing to get rid of before I can explain myself to the likes of you," said the old voice Anakin Skywalker that the Emperor had nearly forgotten without the vocoder that was attached to his now on the ground helmet as the now no longer scarred Sith Lord took his right and grabbed a side of his respirator unit before taking it completely of in a single motion shocking everyone once more to no end including Luke who had no idea his father would do this.

"Impossible! You were crippled after your fight with Obi-wan Kenobi. Even I could not heal you or myself through the powers of the Dark Side of the Force. How is this even possible?" said the Emperor who was clearly unhappy with this.

"Don't you know...'old friend'? Just as Darth Pleagus the Wise could manipulate the Force to create life my son and I have manipulated the Dark Side of the Force to heal me. Through my son I was able to call upon nearly twice as much power. By manipulating it to my will with my son's unknowing help through our Force bond as father and son I have much more then this face as well as internal parts of this body. I show you," said Darth Vader as he took off his glove on his right hand revealing living flesh that wasn't their before when he became Darth Vader in that armor.

"You...you restored your body's limbs that you lost on Mustafar! Through the Dark Side of the Force you have achieved the power greater then I ever imagined through your son," said the Emperor who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So that's why your walk was more human then before. You healed your legs like your arms so you could be nimble like you were before," said Luke as he saw his father's smile that was neither a man's or a Sith Lords, but rather one of a farther as the face of Anakin Skywalker turned to his son and smiled at him.

"Yes. Now lets say you and I take care of this old fool before he overcomes his shock," said Darth Vader as he puts on his dark glove on his right hand and reignites his Lightsaber as does Luke.

"Yes. Let's," said Darth Vicious as the two Sith Lords smiled at each other one more time before they charged at the Emperor as they ran up the stairs to slice the old man's head clean off.

"Traitors! I'm surrounded by traitors! You think you two can best me? I am the one true master of the Sith and neither of you can stop me much less kill me. Whether it is in a Lightsaber duel or in the ways of the Force," said the Emperor as released from his robes two crooked cylinder objects with each one going into each hand.

Vader saw it immediately as did Vicious and they both flipped backwards down the steps as Vader once more saw the familiar looking Lightsaber design that was similar to Count Dooku's that took his right hand off of prior to the Clone Wars. "I remember that certain Lightsaber design all too well. I thought Count Dooku only had one of those?" said Vader scowling knowing from experience that this particular type of design of a Lightsaber was designed for more sword fighting and not the usual standard that Jedi and even Sith were normally use to.

"Lord Tyrannous made may of these type of Lightsaber's Lord Vader and he gave two of them to a Force strong assassin you fought on Yavin 4 when you were a Jedi Padawan. You remember old friend? She wielded two of them just as I do now. Only the difference with her and me is I am a master she was a weak tool used to make you stronger," said the Emperor smiling evilly knowing that Vicious had no training to handle this type of Lightsaber design.

"Well I suppose you did help my development to grow in strength in the Force, but that's all you did and now I'm going to do what I should have done when you revealed yourself as a Sith Lord to me in the beginning...and kill you," said Darth Vader as his eyes went orangey red as did Darth Vicious as they went to engage the opposing veteran Sith Lord.

"Don't take me so lightly fool! I am much stronger then my form makes me appear to be," said Darth Sidious as he summoned the full power of the Dark Side to fight his two opponents with his two Darth Tyrannous designed Lightsabers as all three Sith Lords spun, parried, blocked, countered, and swung their Lightsabers in perfect form and style.

"We don't doubt that Lord Sidious however, you said it yourself that those who wish to keep their power eventually fall because of it. I suggest you take your words to heart!" said Vader slashing at the Emperors cloak causing it to tear slightly around the hood revealing a bald decaying face of what once looked like a man.

"Why don't you listen to my own advice then and die!" said the Emperor who knocked Darth Vicious back with a Force Push into a nearby power conduit tower before hitting Vader with a stream of intense Force Lightning sending the mighty Dark Lord of the Sith back as he used his Lightsaber to hold back most of the attack being delivered by Darth Sidious.

"I learned this from Jedi Master Mace Windu on how to deal with this attack if I was ever faced with it after he did it to you my master," said Vader holding his Lightsaber steady to hold back the power being unleashed by the old Emperor.

"Shame you couldn't learn how to save your wife and mother when they needed you the most. Right my former apprentice?" said Darth Sidious knowing it would send the man he had known for so long into a stubborn rage that would be the death of him as it nearly did on Mustafar with Obi-wan.

"YOU LEAVE OUR FAMILY OUT OF IT!" said a voice that was not Darth Vader's, but rather a much younger Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vicious who leaped back into the fray after recovering from the impact from hitting the power conduit tower and once more fought Darth Sidious Lightsaber to Lightsaber while Darth Vader now easily held off the elderly Sith Lords Force Lightning attack with his Lightsaber.

"Face it Darth Sidious you're about to die and join Darth Pleagus the Wise on the other side," said Vader with a confident smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Taking the Throne

(A/N: Sorry this took so long to write I was conflicted on how I wanted this story to go from here on out and I had to go to an outside source of opinion. I'll probably explain later after I'm done writing this so till then enjoy! Also please review I miss all those reviews from the past and I wish you guys would review. That is why those who do read this and do review I'm calling in a favor as I need you to spread the word of this story to those who have read and haven't review recently and those who would read it and review it if they knew this story existed. In other words...HELP ME GET REVIEWS! After this sentence and the next you will currently be reading a chapter with nothing, but nearly complete solid combat and described to the best of my ability intense action so you better review. Sorry I just want reviews.)

To say that the broadcast of the epic Lightsaber battle within the incomplete Death Star was suspenseful in the least was clearly an understatement. At first it seemed the Dark Side Force powered Emperor was going to meet his end at the hands of his apprentices that both happened to be of a father son relationship. Then, it did a 180 degree spin and the Emperor wielded two Lightsabers and was now suddenly in control of the situation. Finally the opposition went on the offensive and it was now had the Emperor pinned down by the two enemy Sith Lords. "You think you have won? You think you are in control? Fools! I have only just begun to show you my power," said Darth Sidious in a very angry voice as he leaped back onto a Power Conduit Tower and then jumped into the air even hire before raining down Force Lightning down upon both Darth Vicious and Darth Vader who spun their Lightsabers to withstand the attack.

"That's the problem with the old Sith Lord generation...they are to afraid to DIE!" said Darth Vader smiling as he called upon the Force as he removed and then sent a piece of metal from the catwalk above at the Emperor who moved out of the way and landed on the ground, but had to disengage his Force Lightning to do so.

"When will they learn?" said Darth Vicious sarcastically as he jumped over the Emperor to engage him from one side while his father that was Darth Vader attacked the Emperor again from the other.

The Emperor found himself in quite a predicament as he realized that as power as he was in the Dark Side of the Force these two were stronger by far and they were both had their combined experience and youth on their side to overpower him 2 to 1 unless he could try and evened the odds he would join Darth Pleagus the Wise on the other side. It was then however, that the Emperor had an idea. "You think that just because you outnumber me now doesn't mean I will lose to you two. Don't be foolish! Combined you may have a chance against me, but apart you are both too weak to best me," said the Emperor who leaped away to the top of the catwalk staring at the slightly fatigued Sith Lords though he was fatigued himself at the moment with old age creeping up on him faster then the Force could put down.

"Is that so? I've never turned down a fight in my life so for now...it will you and me old man," said Darth Vader showing a smile on his newly restored face as he leaped up to one side of the catwalk opposite of the Emperor.

"When I get through with you my former apprentice you will wish you were still crippled by Obi-wan after your fight with him on Mustafar," said the Emperor who was half happy half furious at his apprentice he had spent so much time in the past training and nurturing to be stronger then him only to find that it was not the way he wanted it.

"You will try...old friend," said Darth Vader as he and the Emperor began their dance of death while Darth Vicious and the rest of the galaxy watched the two Sith Lords fight.

They fought each other like men possessed as they each blocked, spun, parried, stabbed, countered, struck high, struck low, swung at the middle, and used every bit of skill as well as power to out do the other. To Darth Vader it was just like all those years ago on Yavin 4 against that Force wielding assassin with Count Dooku's blades that he fought and beat all those years ago, only this time it was now a more skilled and more dangerous foe he was fighting who wield those same type of Lightsabers with better skill then the previous wielders of the blades. To Darth Sidious it was strange as he felt like he was back in time fighting against a Jedi Knight or Master like he did with Yoda and Mace Windu, but it was in the form of a Sith Lord that was once Anakin Skywalker that had become Darth Vader under his watchful eyes. The very same Darth Vader he was now fighting against right now with that red Lightsaber he had given the man shortly after being put in that armor. "You cannot win Lord Vader I will not die. I cannot die!" said Darth Sidious as he went on the offensive.

"Oh? I thought the Sith Lords of the past like you didn't know how to cheat death?" said Darth Vader Force Pushed the Emperor back an about 10 feet as they stared at each other for a moment.

"The Sith Lords of the past didn't have what I do my boy as I can transfer my spirit into a new body after my old one is gone. In an undisclosed planet I will be reborn in a body that is both young and strong when I reach it," said the Emperor smiling as he played his trump card that even if he were to be killed here he could get into a new body on Byss before long.

"You mean Byss don't you Emperor? I doubt that cloning facility will be up and running as I already knew about it and have taken care of it," said Darth Vicious calmly as he was now smiling at the now shocked Sith Lords.

"What? How?" said Darth Sidious who literally spit when the words came out of his mouth in disbelief.

While on the long ride here on the shuttle with my father leaving Endor I talked to Boba Fett on my communicator and asked for a quick progress report on the new Clone Army he's making me. It turns out the army he has been helping me with is currently now over 500,000 strong. All thanks to the advanced cloning process developed by the same race of cloners that used your unknowing services before I had Fett send half of them to Byss to wipe out your little cloning tanks their and even as I speak they are wiping it out right now down to the last liquid floating conscienceless body," said Darth Vicious smiling as he remembered slicing into the Emperor private records while on the Executor with the help of R2D2 who assisted him in the endeavor after talking about the Emperor with his father on how decrepit the Emperor looked.

(Flashback)

He remembered shortly after getting his hand repaired on board the Executor that R2 rolled in with Darth Vader shortly ahead of him. "How does your new hand feel my son," said Vader in his vocoder sound of a voice behind the helmeted figure.

"It feels natural to a degree, but I don't think I will get used to it no matter how long I have it attached to my real body," said Luke as he sighed knowing he was never truly going to get used to it.

"Take it from experience my son it never is easy as my hand like yours was once flesh turned cybernetic. Eventually you learn...to live with it," said Vader as he flexed his right hand beneath his cape that covered his arms as Luke nodded as he absorbed his father's words.

"I have a question about the Emperor father. I have seen him on the Holonet when I was younger and I always wondered why he looks so..." said Luke who dared not finish his response for fear of his father's...reaction to the final word.

"Old? Weak? Dying? That my son is the most unfortunate side effect and very weakness when using the Dark Side of the Force. It has plagued the Emperor after his fight with the Jedi Master Mace Windu and he has been like that ever since. He may not look it my son, but he is a master of the Dark Side and can move when he has to when it comes to using the Force," said Vader as he knew first hand his master's Lightsaber skills during their training secessions together in the Imperial Palace.

"What I don't get is that even though he calls upon the Dark Side of the Force I think technically he should be dead even now whether he relies on it to sustain him or not," said Luke and R2 whistled in agreement as he ran the calculations in his astromech dome confirming Luke's belief's.

"If you want you can investigate the matter when you have free time my son you can at your own discretion, but for now don't bother as your time will be spent training with me after you make a new Lightsaber. Understood?" said Vader, who got a nod from Luke before the Sith Lord turned and left.

"Father may not want to believe it R2, but I think there is something going on with the Emperor," said Luke who got several whistles and beeps from R2 in agreement.

'I never like that old Sith Lord of an Emperor,' thought R2 with disgust in his mind if that was possible.

"Were going to have to do our own digging, which means you will have to track the Emperor's movements when we dock on Corusant next. When that happens I will stall the Emperor as long as possible while you connect with the ship logs concerning where the Emperor has headed on more then several occasions. When we figure out where he goes we will figure out the Emperor," said Luke who got an excited several whistles and beeps from the astromech droid.

(End Flashback)

"What a surprise it was to me when that little astromech droid of mine and father's found that of every location in the galaxy you could have visited it was the planet Byss that you went to on nearly every single time you left Corusant. Needless to say Darth Sidious it got me a little curious so I took a trip their myself after the Hoth campaign and that was when I saw them with my own two Sith eyes. I knew then I couldn't attack the clones because if I did you would get suspicious of my behavior. My initial time getting back to Corusant would be off and you would suspicious of my actions. However, that no longer matters anymore now that the new Clone Army of the New Imperial Republic is doing the job currently assigned to them by Boba Fett through me," said Darth Vicious smiling even more while Darth Sidious could only look with shock, surprise, and horror on his face as his ability to be immortal through his standards was gone before his anger set in.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOOOOUUUU!" said the now yelling Emperor as he leaped off the catwalk and engaged the younger of the two opposing Sith Lords with both Lightsaber blades swinging like they were being used by a demon.

Darth Vicious was no longer smiling or confident at that moment as he had to summon all of his Dark Side power to block the now mad old Sith Lord's attacks from ending his life. "I maybe a wretched child compared to you, but at least I'm not an afraid to die like a true unlike you!" said Darth Vicious who blocked one attack and dodged another before jumping out of the way shooting Force Lightning as he gave himself some solid distance between him and the Emperor who spun one of his blades to repel the Force Lightning attack like his opponents did with his not to long ago.

It was then that when Darth Vader went on the offensive against the Emperor while the man was currently distracted with his own Sith Lord for a son. When Darth Vader did engage the Emperor Darth Vicious was forced to stop using his Force Lightning as to not hit his father. It was moments later that he assisted his father in fighting the Emperor yet again only to find that the Emperor's Lightsaber skills, style and the Lightsabers that the old Sith Lord was using created the perfect defense against him and Vader. "You will never defeat me and when I win I will destroy the Rebellion with this battle station and then I'll see to the capture, torture, and execution of Mara Jade for her betrayal to me as well," said Darth Sidious as he saw an opening on Vader and took it slicing into the Sith Lords side getting Luke/Darth Vicious angry beyond all means as he refused to lose his father to Sidious and have the love of his Sith Lord life be at the unforgiving hands of Darth Sidious.

"YOU WON'T LAY A SINGLE HAND ON MARA! SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE AND WERE GROW OLD TOGETHER!" yelled Darth Vicious as he viciously (pun intended) attack the Emperor without pause, hesitation, and mercy driving the old Sith Lord into retreat.

(Endor-Shield Bunker)

"Whoa! I never thought Luke could wield his Lightsaber like!" said Han as he saw Luke single handedly knocking back the Emperor Vader could only cover his side wound as he stood their watching in awe like everyone else.

"Just seeing him do that really gets me excited," said Mara smiling as she saw her lover wield his Lightsaber like a man possessed by a demon and a very powerful one at that.

"We didn't need to know that," said Leia who was not exactly thrilled in her brother's ideal choice for a wife.

(Space near Byss-Imperial Republic Super Star Destroyer Flagship _Devil's Hand_)

It had been quite an odd site for Boba Fett to see during the broadcasting of the battle with Darth Vader and Vicious fighting the Emperor in an all out Lightsaber and Force assault. He had been ordered by his employer to send half of the current clone army that he had on the new Imperial Republic Super Star Destroyer and in two other slightly lower class Star Destroyers of the soon to be Imperial Republic to Byss.

When asked why Boba was told that unless he didn't want the Emperor to possibly rise from the dead after he and his father killed him, that he would do it. He was informed by Vicious to completely destroy the facilities down their and that they were filled with young healthy clone bodies of the Emperor. Needles to say Boba Fett got every trooper that filled up half the army that he could muster and set a course for Byss on the double. "This is insane on so many levels I better retire after this," said Boba Fett knowing it was bad enough having an aged looking Emperor that was Darth Sidious around, but a young, healthy, and fresh from death Darth Sidious looking for revenge was even worse.

"Daddy. Are you going to teach me to be a Bounty Hunter? Just like you and Grand daddy Jango was before he died?" said a young boy barely above the waist of Boba Fett that was his father as they watched from the Super Star Destroyer's bridge screen the intense battle that was being transmitted from the Death Star while at the same time seeing Byss being bombarded on all side by fleets laser cannons.

"Perhaps one day son, but or right now enjoy the show," said Boba Fett watching the Sith Lord show down while wearing his new Bounty Hunter uniform thanks to the cloners of Kamino who gave him a complete armor, jetpack, and weapons over haul thus making him even deadlier then before.

(Death Star-Throne Room)

The Emperor had never fought anyone with such power as well as fury like this before and couldn't understand how the younger of his two former apprentices could wield such strength. He had never faced power that would force him to retreat like this near the gap small space that led to the Turbo Lift elevator and below led to the Death Star Power Core...and of course certain death. "I...can't...die...like...this!" said the now struggling Emperor who had been deadlocked with his former apprentice.

Consider...yourself...dethroned...your...excellence," said Darth Vicious just before Darth Vicious cut off both of the Emperor's arms and kicked the old Sith Lord of a man down to the Death Star's Power Core below causing him to explode with Dark Side energy just before he died.

"Good riddance to old baggage," said Vader as he nearly fell to one knee in pain as blood fell from the side of his mouth.

"Farther! Are you all right?" said Darth Vicious turning off his Lightsaber and helping his father to the throne above the many steps that led to it.

"The Emperor in all his wisdom as well as arrogance got me pretty good with that attack of his, but a bacta patch and some meditation should fix me up," said Anakin Skywalker as it felt good to sit on the late Emperor's throne.

"Well now that everyone watching and listening now knows that you are now the new Emperor I suggest that you make a speech," said Luke who then activated the COM system on the throne and summoned a medic to help with his father.

"Ah yes the decree thank you my son. Very well let's get this thing over with this war has gone on long enough. People of races throughout the galaxy here my voice as it is the voice of the new Emperor of the Empire Darth Vader, which as of right now is now fully transformed into a new improved Empire by turning it into the new...Imperial Republic," Darth Vader as the doctors came with the necessary healing equipment to patch up Darth Vader.

'Imperial Republic?' thought everyone hearing and watching this news except for Luke, Mara, and Boba Fett as Vader made the decree.

"This new form of government will ensure that their will be no Rebel Alliance or any time of Rebellion because their will be nothing to rebel about. I am hereby reinstating the Imperial Senate and all previous senators with the exception of one. All others are being called back to their previous post as Senators to become part the new Imperial Republic Senate. A massive Clone Army is being made so that neither human nor any other species for that matter has to fight again in a pointless war or conflict. In fact to see that this complete and senseless civil war is further resolved I am granting full as well as complete amnesty and pardons to all Rebel Alliance members as of right now if they stop fighting. The Death Star is to be deconstructed and the resources used to make it will be used to help those in need on other planets. There was once dream I shared with someone special during the days of the Old Republic. I will have that dream realized in her name. All who oppose this new order with the concepts of the old know this...I WILL STRIKE DOWN WITH ANGER AND FURIOUS VENGEANCE!" said Vader yelling at the very end making sure his point got through.

"Admiral Ackbar! Mon Mothma! What do you want the fleet to do?" said one of the Mon Calamari officers looking at the leaders of the Rebel Alliance.

"Simple Lieutenant. Send a transmission to all ships to stand down and one to the Death Star saying that we agree to Emperor Vader's terms," said Mon Mothma sadly knowing they had no choice, but to do so and everyone around her knew it.

(A/N: Okay explanation time! The thing is I was conflict as I mention earlier in writing this. I was conflicted because I was unsure to let Vader live after the fighting with the Emperor or let him live to take the throne. I am actually glad I let him live, but I didn't know what anyone else would think so that's why it took so long. Sorry. In any case this might be the second to last chapter if you count the Epilogue as a chapter, which I do! SO that being said I want all you guys reading and reviewing. I intend to make the Epilogue a kick ass chapter with a possible...dare I say it...wedding or two. I'll try anyway, but I want and NEED your input, but I can't do that without REVIEWS! Those who have reviewed I will always appreciate you guys sticking along when others either said "forget it" or didn't like reading it. As for those who did and STOPPED I wished that you guys did continue reviewing. I don't mind criticism in fact I sometimes expected it and if you guys had SAID something I could have made it better then it already is. Till we meet again in the Epilogue may the Force be with you...always. Coming up next chapter: Epilogue...possible celebrations, weddings, ending to the feuds, and all that stuff. Maybe.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Conclusion & Epilogue

It had been 3 years since that day since the old late Emperor Palpatine that was once ruler of the once Galactic Empire was dead. His former enforcer that was Darth Vader who was now Emperor Vader of the new Imperial Republic took the throne. True to his word Vader had reinstated the Imperial Senate and removed dismantled the second incomplete Death Star and took the resources that ere recycled from it and transferred them to planets that needed aid that were under Imperial control and were suffering. No one who had first witnessed Darth Vader taking the throne originally believed that Darth Vader would live up to what he claimed to do, but when Holo-Net News showed a live projection of the Death Star being dismantled and the Imperial Senate doors open and full of voice their opinions of the Dark Lord of the Sith changed. To Darth Vader, Darth Vicious that was his son though some close to him still called him Luke, and Mara Jade who was soon to be Mara Jade Skywalker soon felt it was not that big of a surprise since the changes within them had started long before previous Emperor was killed by them.

Naturally however, there were still some within the old Imperial Empire known as the Remnant, who were still loyal to the late Emperor and decided that Vader should not stay on the throne of power nor should his heir of a Sith Lord son either. So for the past 3 long years Vader, Vicious, Mara, and the new Imperial Republic were busy removing those traitors from a now dead age, who were trying to destroy their dreams. With the help of those who had stayed loyal to Vader when he became Emperor, his family, his new clone armies under the command of Supreme Commander Boba Fett, and ironically those of the old Rebel Alliance like Admiral Ackbar that were granted amnesty and put into the military with others that joined as key officers and officials of the new Imperial Republic, they were gone.

Very few people joined against Vader's new Imperial Republic for several reasons, which everyone from Tatooine to Kamino knew. 1.) Vader was a powerful Sith Lord who held the galaxy in his now soft gentle hands and could quickly crush it without hesitation should anyone try to betray him. 2.) Vader had been nothing, but good to everyone of his citizens and planets since he took the throne. In addition to that since the massive clone armies were the vast majority of the army now with non clone personnel were young high ranking officers or commanders. People were tired of the fighting and seeing their loved ones die and now was their chance to be with family and friends. 3.) Everyone had seen how Darth Vicious had fought the late Emperor Palpatine and new he was just practically as strong as Darth Vader if not slightly stronger and knew that if his father didn't deliver a blow to the betrayers then he would. And finally the 4th and possibly the most strongest reason was that Darth Vader's real name was Anakin Skywalker, who in the days of the Old Republic had been a hero of the people. Everyone who was alive at the time of the Clone Wars had always seen him protecting them from those who were possible threats. It was their belief as well as the others of the galaxy that as Darth Vader the Emperor had told the Dark Lord of the Sith to do the horrible things he had done and could not fight back since he was not powerful enough to at the time.

However, like with the Remnant not everyone was happy with Vader taking the throne and turning the Galactic Empire into the Imperial Republic. Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, and several other people didn't want to trade one tyrant for another even though this type of tyrant was helping his people rather then hurting them. However, unlike the Remnant they couldn't do anything as Vader had the publics support and strangely the Imperial Senate (much to Mon Mothma's dismay) even though the vast majority of them wanted Vader removed they couldn't because of the vast majority of the galaxy of people that loved him. That and during his 3 years as the new Emperor Vader had proven without a doubt to the Imperial Senate that he wanted his Imperial Republic to be completely stable with everyone being happy under his Sith Lord rule. Leia realized she could protest and do all she wanted to against her father to overthrow him, but realized none the less her voice like her friends fell on depth ears as they saw how the people loved him for what he had been doing for them since he took the throne.

By the end of the 3 years the Emperor Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker of the Imperial Republic had successfully defeated the Remnant. As an act of good faith Vader would grant amnesty to all defectors after proving they no longer wished to fight the brand new order that he was enforcing through his son. After an extensive and careful mind probe through the Force of each defector that surrendered by Darth Vicious they were shuttled of to their home planets or to be reinstated back into the military should they wish to remove the stain of betrayal they created for themselves. Lando was allowed to return to Bespin and be Governor Cloud City again provided a small, but still strong Imperial Republic presence of a garrison was allowed to be their. At first Lando wanted to protest in the meting with Vader, but when Vader said that clone troopers there would only be active should problems occur and would only be mobilize should Lando ask for their immediate assistance. It was then that Lando quickly stopped protesting as he realized that this brand new Order was much less stressful then the old one.

Leia, Han, and the Wookie Chewbacca were another story as Leia still resented her newly discovered father even after he tried to explain that fool of Moff that was Grand Moff Tarkin that gave the order to fire the first Death Star at her once home planet. It was only till he explained that he felt the cries of those people through the Force like Obi-wan did and that the screams were so loud that at the time he was holding her down his own heart nearly burst in pain as he was deep into the Force at the time of the explosion. As for the smuggler Han Solo and his Wookie counter part Chewbacca or Chewie as Han called him was more difficult to tame as they had very little in terms of value that they could want. However, everyone had a price and through his son he knew that Han Solo and his young spirited daughter Leia had become quite a close couple. He told his daughter that she would be exiled with Solo and the Wookie to Naboo. She would sty their to learn of her true heritage from her mother's side of the family and live in the Amidala's Estate under guard of both Noghri and clone troopers for their protection. At first they protested, but they were silenced when Vader mention to Han that his ship would be destroyed by him personally should he decline his offer and if he did accept then he would be allowed to marry his daughter, which surprised them both.

Still at this point only Chewbacca complained as (translated by C3PO) didn't care about the ship (much to Han's glaring at him) as he felt the treatment they were getting was nothing short of a punishment regardless of amnesty. Vader however, told the Wookie that if he did not like being on Naboo he would be transferred back to his home planet to be with his family should he feel the need to be their. Chewie found himself in a bind and was able to negotiate (surprising everyone) that he be allowed and able to be granted the ability to travel from Naboo to Kayshyyyk should the need arise. Vader agreed on the conditions that only Chewbacca use the _Millennium Falcon_ to do so, only if he got his permission first, and had the Noghri and scanner teams inspect it first before take off. With much reluctance the Wookie had agreed to the terms knowing that this was possibly the best deal he was going to get from the Sith Lord.

With the Remnant gone and the loose ends tied up it was now time for the Emperor Darth Vader to look to the more peaceful events that lay ahead of him. The wedding of his Sith Lord son Darth Vicious and Mara Jade on Naboo was to take place. The wedding itself would have been sooner, but the two had been sent on multiple as well as separate different types of missions involving taking care of the Remnant. Surprisingly for some small who were attending noticed only a very select few being at the wedding. Naturally as was with Vader's wedding as Anakin Skywalker to Padme an elderly Nubian priest performed the ceremony with R2D2 recording and C3PO watching as well while Vader, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, the Ewok Chieftains, several honored Noghri, the Amidalas, and Boba Fett with his son Fango were at the wedding.

During the celebrations afterward at the reception, which was slightly quiet at first till some of the young Ewoks raced in chasing R2 did things lighten up. Luke, whose eyes at the moment were blue, found his father leaning on a nearby balcony in the mighty Amidala Estate overseeing he courtyard where the wedding was held with two red royal guardsmen several feet away. "Father are you all right?" said Luke who found that even as a Sith Lord his naïve self still was around.

"Yes I was just thinking how much I remember this place while being with your mother when I was protecting her from any possible assassinations," said Darth Vader who felt like Anakin Skywalker at the moment then he did a mighty Sith Lord.

"There is more to it then that isn't there? I don't need to Force to tell me since your voice does for me," said Luke who knew when his father was hiding something from him.

"You're right my son. I was also thinking of my mother...well your grandmother if you will and how I miss her. That...and I was also thinking about my father," said Anakin smiling at Luke's shocked expression.

"I thought you said you didn't know your father much less have one," said Luke who was slightly confused, but interested in where this conversation was going.

"True! But I had revelation of sorts staring out at my surroundings here on Naboo that made me realize something," said Anakin smiling the first sincere smile since the wedding reception started.

"Oh?" said Luke wanting his father to tell him.

"Yes. You see I realized in my revelation that I have not one, but two fathers. One is in truth Darth Pleagus the Wise and the Force itself," said Anakin seeing his son's shocked reaction.

(A/N: I'm about to explain keep your jaws shut...for now.)

"Are you sure? That sounds a little far fetched," said Luke who quickly gazed back at the reception seeing the Ewok kids dancing to Nubian music with R2.

"Yes. You see my son I came to realize this when I remembered what the late Darth Sidious told me about Darth Pleagus could manipulate the Force to create life. I believe that while Sidious was in fact Darth Pleagus's apprentice, Darth Pleagus had originally created me through the Force during Sidious's training. It is my understanding that Pleagus could create the ultimate Force user with all the knowledge of the Force if he created a child through it. That way with the proper guidance the child be the ultimate Sith worthy of surpassing him," said Anakin as Luke nodded as he understood how his father's thoughts made sense.

"I take that's why the late Emperor killed him in his sleep," said Luke knowing that Sidious would not take such news well should he have discovered it.

"I imagine so, but the Sidious didn't know where to find me because Pleagus never told him where I was, knowing that if Sidious did find out he would have killed me and my mother. It wasn't till I was found by Qui-gon and Obi-wan did Sidious know of my existence and began scheming me to be his apprentice after his own had fallen at the hands of Obi-wan. Sidious realize he could and would make his late master's future apprentice his own and thus be able to make himself more powerful," said Anakin knowing that it was all coming together at last.

"Wow. I never thought of it like that, but I guess that would explain why were so powerful in the Force doesn't it?" said Luke as Mara came up next to him.

"Yes it does my son," said Vader whose eyes were now Sith eyes as he now had Sith smile on his face that Luke now turned Vicious returned before Mara spoke.

"I was wondering your grace if I may have a Sith name seeing as I am a Sith Lord in my own right as well?" said Mara Jade snaking her arm around her husbands black tunic wearing arm with her white sleeved arm.

(A/N: Think normal white wedding dress.)

"Hmmmm. You bring up an excellent point my dear. I think your Sith Lord name should be...Darth Electra," said Vader seeing her eyes become Sith eyes like his and Vicious.

"Darth Electra huh? I like it and I thank you," said Darth Electra giving her Sith Lord of a father in law a quick peck on the cheek and her Sith Lord of a husband a VERY luscious kiss that he returned gracefully to her before they turned to look at the Nubian sun slowly setting.

As the day turned to night it in front of them only their Sith eyes seemed be their in the end watching. They knew that after all they had been through in their lives they finally got what they all wanted from this dream.

Happiness, Love, and Power.

The one true balance.

Then End

(A/N: Sorry it's not longer I couldn't think of anything else as I think I covered all the loose ends of my story. What did you think? I need to know. Review is MANDATORY for this. Also I need your help with a new fic I'm writing and I don't know what pairings to put in it. First its an Inuyasha fic and the pairing options are as follows. 1.) Inuyasha X Sango, 2.) Inuyasha X Kikyo, and 3.) Inuyasha X Kilala. There will be no Inuyasha X Kagome as I hate her with a passion. I won't go into details about the story as I haven't figured them all out yet, but they will be when I know what pairings you want. Also sorry for not updating sooner I had...things that needed my undivided attention. Thank you to all who reviewed and those who CONTINUED to review. You guys are the best. May the Force be with you.)


End file.
